Quand les Jumelles s'en mêlent !
by 2fillesuneplume
Summary: Lily-Rose et Lou sont jumelles et nouvelles à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Dumbledore leur a confiée une mission qu'elles ne sont pas sûres de pouvoir accomplir. Entre suspense et rebondissements, la nouvelle année ne s'annonce pas de tout repos !
1. Prologue

Un beau et tout nouveau prologue rien que pour vous !

**Prologue**

_13 Aout 1995_

_Cher Albus Dumbledore, _

_ Suite à votre lettre, nous voulions vous donner des réponses._

_Nous sommes nées le 20 mai 1980. Pour répondre à votre question, notre mère a dû se résigner à nous envoyer à Beauxbâtons bien qu'elle aurait préféré nous garder éloignées du monde sorcier. Les plaintes répétitives de notre institutrice dues aux accidents étranges qui se produisaient en notre présence eurent raison de sa volonté. _

_ Pour votre information, non, nous ne connaissons rien de notre père, mise à part sa nationalité, anglaise. _

_ Etant donné que nous sommes seules désormais, nous nous devons d'accepter votre proposition. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre maintenant et apporter notre aide à la communauté sorcière serait un grand honneur._

_ De plus, vous êtes un grand mage et votre aide nous serait nécessaire pour comprendre un phénomène que nous vivons souvent et qui est très étrange. En effet, parfois, il nous arrive, sans savoir pourquoi, de prendre la place de l'autre. Pour plus d'informations, nous serions heureuses de vous rencontrer en personne._

_Cordialement,_

_Lily-Rose & Lou Evans_

Dumbledore posa la lettre sur son bureau avec un air pensif. Il ne savait que penser de ces deux jeunes filles et les rencontrer lui promettait des jours à venir très intéressant. Quoi qu'il en soi, il voulait faire d'elles des sorcières exceptionnelles. Ainsi, elles pourraient combattre à leurs côtés et secrètement, sans les avoir jamais vus, il espérait qu'elles aient héritées de l'intelligence de leur mère et de la malice de leur père.

Albus Dumbledore avait besoin d'amusement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express

On a décidés de rééditer les premiers chapitres de cette histoire. Etant donné que la première version date de l'époque de nos douze ans, il fallait bien du renouveau. L'évolution entre les premiers et les derniers chapitres, la différence saute clairement aux yeux. Maintenant, on espère que cela sera plus atténué.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 1 **

L'année passée aux côtés de Dumbledore se déroula à une vitesse folle. Le premier septembre arriva bien plus vite que prévu. C'était la première fois que les jumelles se retrouvaient à la gare de King's Cross.

Les deux filles arrivèrent devant la voie neuf trois quart dont leur mère leur avait tant parlé. Un simple mur de pierre en apparence mais la porte d'entrée d'un monde magique qui leur tendait les bras. Lily-Rose fonça la première avec le chariot suivi de près de Lou, émerveillé par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La locomotive rouge donnait l'impression de manger tout l'espace.

La présence d'un nombre incalculable de famille attira l'attention de Lily-Rose, une maman qui donnait les derniers conseils à son enfant, d'autres parents qui discutaient entre eux et surtout, une maman qui enlaçait sa fille avant le départ qui approchait. Elle sentit comme un pincement au cœur puis détourna vite son attention quand la locomotive siffla.

- Vient Lou on y va ! s'enquit-elle en saisissant sa sœur par le bras.

Les compartiments étaient bondés, les filles remarquèrent immédiatement une sorte de hiérarchie dans les placements. N'en n'ayant que faire, Lou s'enquit de chercher sur la gauche et Lily-Rose sur la droite.

- Lou j'ai trouvé nos places, dit Lily-Rose avec un sourire en coin.

Lou regarda à l'intérieur et remarqua la présence de trois élèves, l'un était roux, l'autre avait des cheveux ébouriffés noir de jais et une petite brune complétait ce trio.

- Effectivement ce sont nos places, répondit Lou avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux sœurs ouvrirent la porte du compartiment et trois regards se tournèrent simultanément vers elle.

- Il n'y a plus de compartiments de libres, on peut s'asseoir ? demanda gentiment Lily-Rose

- Bien sûr, asseyez-vous. Intima la brune d'un geste de la main

- Je m'appelle Lily-Rose et voici ma sœur Lou, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la brunette.

- Hermione Granger, ravie de vous rencontrer ! Et mes amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. 

Harry lança un regard aux deux créatures qui se tenaient face à lui. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le plus attrayant était certainement leurs yeux, d'un violet intense comme on voyait rarement, et dont on ne pouvait se détacher. Leurs cheveux étaient interminables et des boucles brunes finissaient en cascades dans le creux de leur reins.

- C'est bizarre on ne vous avait jamais vu avant ? Demanda Hermione  
- C'est normal, nous sommes nouvelles, avant nous étions à Beauxbâtons, répondit Lou.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup en parler avec vous, j'ai étudié le français et cette école m'intéresse énormément.

Ron avec une certaine nostalgie de sa troisième année demanda :

- Êtes-vous des Vélanes ? 

Hermione lui donne une petite tape sur la tête.

- Ron c'est très indiscret !

- C'est une question comme une autre…, répondit Ron.

Les jumelles se mirent à rire et répondirent que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Ces deux sœurs intriguaient Harry, qui voulait en savoir d'avantage.

- Pourquoi vous retrouvez vous à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, pas prête à tout dévoiler pour le moment mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

- Nous venons de passer une année entière sous l'aile de Dumbledore. C'est une très longue histoire mais disons qu'il nous a appris à nous défendre et surtout à apprendre à nous contrôler, répondit Lou.

Harry lança un regard incrédule à ses deux compères. Ainsi elles aussi avaient bénéficiés de l'aide de Dumbledore… Il aimerait savoir pourquoi, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en exiger pour le moment.

Le courant très vite entre eux et ils passèrent une longue partie du trajet à rire et parler de leurs expériences. Hermione insista pour que Lily-Rose lui fasse un tour en tant que métamorphomage accomplie, grâce au directeur de Poudlard.

L'arrivée à Poudlard était imminente et les filles voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur l'école qui allait être leur famille.

- On aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur cette école ? demanda Lily-Rose  
- Alors…, tenta Ron directement stoppé par Hermione.

- Ron sans vouloir t'offenser, je suis peut-être la personne la plus approprié pour en parler, l'histoire de Poudlard est un magnifique ouvrage qu'il faut absolument lire ! 

Harry et Ron levèrent automatiquement les yeux au ciel, elle ne pourrait donc jamais s'empêcher de tout ramener aux livres.

Hermione ajouta :  
-A votre arrivé vous serez réparties dans l'une des quatre maisons, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et… Serpentard. Qui fut suivie d'un superbe « Beurk » de Ron.

- C'est une maison comme les autres mais je ne vous conseille pas d'y être envoyés.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa place à un jeune homme assez séduisant avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et deux grassouillets qui se tenaient derrière lui.

- Malefoy, dit Harry froidement.  
- Potter, je pensais qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière je ne te reverrais qu'à Sainte Mangouste et pas dans ce train. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un service pour les cas désespérés.  
- Dégage de là sale fouine ! lança Ron. 

Malefoy ne daigna pas relever l'insulte et remarqua les deux sœurs qui le regardaient avec un air blasé.

- Mesdemoiselles, nouvelles ?

- Effectivement, répliqua froidement Lou.

- J'aimerai faire plus ample connaissance, répondit-il avec le sourire en coin le plus parfait qu'il n'est jamais servi.  
- Désolé mais nous n'apprécions pas trop les fouines . Répliqua Lily-Rose en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Drago tourna les talons avec une impression de déjà-vu. Ces filles allaient nécessiter plus d'attention que prévu.

- Merci, c'est toujours bien de voir un Malefoy se faire clouer le bec ! ajouta Ron.  
- Je n'apprécie pas les personnes qui se pensent supérieurs alors qu'elles sont loin de l'être.  
- Bienvenue chez les Serpentard ! Lança Hermione avec un geste théâtrale.

Le train s'ébranla aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il était temps de descendre et découvrir ce dont elles avaient tant entendu parler.

Lily-Rose et Lou se séparèrent du trio qui eux se dirigèrent vers des diligences tirés par des grands chevaux aillés. Un sentiment de mort émanait d'eux. Leur grand corps squelettique faisait froid dans le dos. Elles se promirent de demander à Hermione de quoi il s'agissait.

Elles embarquèrent à bords des barques pour se laisser entrainer sur le grand lac noir et le château mythique se dévoilait au fur et à mesure. Les grandes portes atteintes, les filles mourraient d'impatience de découvrir l'intérieur. Les premières années parlaient vivement, se demandant qu'elle allait être l'épreuve à passer pour être admis dans l'une des maisons. Une femme au regard sévère et au chignon impeccable les fit patienter quelques instants le temps de tout préparer. Lily-Rose était impatiente de découvrir mais elle savait aussi qu'elle se ficherait de savoir où elle allait être envoyée. Lou, au contraire, stressait beaucoup plus pour cela.

La femme revenu et les fit enfin entrer dans cette immense salle. Des bougies illuminaient le plafond bleu magique de la salle. Quatre longues tables, les unes à côté des autres, devait représenter les autres maisons, puis celle des professeurs tout au fond. Lou remarqua Harry, Ron et Hermione, assis au fond de leur table et ils leur firent un petit sourire d'encouragement. Un homme attira leur attention, il était assis dans son fauteuil doré et les regardait de ses yeux bleus perçant.

Cela promettait d'être une merveilleuse année.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Répartition

Encore une réécriture ! Nous vous laissons découvrir, il y a beaucoup de choses qui changent :D

.

_**Chapitre 2 : La Répartition**_

.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes filles qui attendaient à la fin du rang. C'était vraiment rare que des élèves intègre Poudlard en cours de scolarité. Le professeur McGonagall fit rapidement taire les bruits de fond, déroula son parchemin et la tant attendu répartition pu enfin commencer. Les premières années soufflèrent d'une petite voix quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il fallait juste passer sous un chapeau rapiécé et qu'aucune épreuve ne leur serait demandée. McGonagall les appela un à un et s'était un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part d'une maison à chaque fois qu'un élève rejoignait leur rang.

Il ne restait plus que les jumelles et les murmures reprirent. Qui étaient-elles ? Que faisaient-elles là ?

- Evans Lily-Rose ! appela McGonagall d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la grande salle.

Lily-Rose s'avança vers l'estrade d'une démarche calme et détendus en jetant de petit regard vers chacune des tables. Elle souria quand elle sentit le choixpeau magique se poser sur sa tête. Chacun retenait son souffle, impatient de savoir où elle serait envoyée.

Le choixpeau resta plus longtemps que d'habitude sur la tête de Lily-Rose. Elle semblait même être en grande conversation avec lui. Au bout d'un certain moment, il cria Serpentard. Lily-Rose, avec un sourire dissimulé, alla s'asseoir à la table des vert et argent non sans jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui lit renvoya un sourire.

Lou soupira, un peu plus stressé que sa sœur. Elle marcha sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret de bois. McGonagall lui posa le vieux choixpeau sur la tête et le même silence que pour la première jeune fille se fit.

La brune souffla un bon coup quand le choixpeau annonça Gryffondor. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du trio et elle eut droit et toutes les questions possibles. Lou sentit le regard de sa sœur sur elle et releva la tête. L'infime mouvement de tête de Dumbledore dans leur direction leur donna du baume au cœur et elles ne regrettèrent pas une seule seconde d'être venue ici.

Dumbledore annonça son fidèle discours de bienvenue et le diner put commencer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? entendit Lily-Rose alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement sans se soucier des personnes qui croyaient être discret en la fixant. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer des petits yeux noirs. Ils appartenaient à une jeune fille du même âge, les cheveux coupés court au carré.

- Cela ne se voit pas, je mange, répondit-elle en lui faisant face.

- On ne veut pas de toi ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine quasi-inexistante

- Quelqu'un est gêné par ma présence ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte à l'assemblé de Serpentard qui la regardait.

Personne ne répondit, se replongeant dans son assiette. Pansy fusilla du regard ses condisciples et baisa la tête, honteuse. Cependant, deux personnes n'avaient pas bougés, Malefoy qu'elle avait rencontré précédemment et qui la regardait sans dire un mot de ses yeux perçant. Le deuxième moins imposant, un brun aux yeux clairs, une fine ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres. Lily-Rose leur lança un sourire hypocrite et s'empara d'une pomme qu'elle commença à manger en les regardant. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir baisser le regard et la brune prenait un plaisir fou à les regarder.

- Regardez, lança Lou de l'autre côte la salle. On dirait que Lily-Rose vient de dresser ses camarades.

- Oui, mais Malefoy n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un camarade. Puis après ce qu'elle lui a dit dans le train, il faut qu'elle se méfie, dit Hermione en jetant de petits regards sur la table des Serpentard.

- Lou..., appela Harry. Votre nom de famille Evans, il a un rapport avec Lily Evans ? demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle.

- Je ne connais pas de Lily Evans. C'est peut-être un nom très répandu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, dit-il en baissant la tête. Il avait espéré, l'espace d'un court instant, qu'elle dise oui.

Le repas termina rapidement et le brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle. Lily-Rose lança un sourire vainqueur à Malefoy et alla à la rencontre de sa sœur.

- Lou ! s'écria-t-elle en passant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et la sera fort.

- Bien ton repas chez les serpents ? demanda Lou avec un sourire.

- Je me suis bien amusé ! répondit-elle en riant. J'ai cloué le bec à une fille qui me cherchait des mornilles.

- Pansy Parkinson, plus bête qu'elle, ça n'existe pas, dit Ron. Enfin… Crabbe et Goyle aussi sont les champions dans cette catégorie.

- Je suis déçu que tu n'ais pas été répartie à Gryffondor. Ne deviens pas aussi vil qu'un serpent.

- Je pense que si elle fait ça, elle entendra parler de moi, s'exclama Lou.

**.**

**.**

C'est une Lily-Rose fière d'elle d'avoir fait taire ces serpents et impatiente de découvrir ses quartiers qui entra dans leur repère. Aussitôt les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde la regardait.

- Tiens, miss-je-ne-sais-pas-où-est-ma-place ! Tu crois que tu peux faire ta loi ici ? Sache que c'est moi la loi, dit un garçon blond en se levant du fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Plusieurs Serpentard acquiescèrent suite à la remarque du blond. Il avança vers elle d'une démarche sure. Elle n'allait certainement pas baisser les yeux face à lui et remonta la tête, signe de défi.

- Malefoy. Sache que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me soumettre à toi. Tu fais ce que tu veux d'eux mais moi, je tiens à ma dignité. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un garçon comme tant d'autre !

- Ne sois pas sûr de ça. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ces jeux-là, lui dit-il dans l'oreille, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il sorti suivie de son compère brun.

Lily-Rose lui renvoya un sourire et monta les marches menant à son dortoir.

**.**

**.**

Lou pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour y découvrir un endroit chaleureux. Lily-Rose ne doit pas avoir la même chose, pensa-t-elle. Lou ressentait un vide, elle n'était jamais séparée de sa sœur et maintenant, elle allait vivre toute une année sans sa moitié. Elle voulait la voir. Lou parti chercher dans sa malle la fameuse carte héritée de sa mère qui promettait d'être très pratique. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune et se mit en tête de chercher celle des Serpentard.

La brune déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les yeux fixés sur la carte, suivant son chemin. Elle allait arriver à destination quand elle vit deux personnes justes devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Lou se cacha derrière une tapisserie pour tenter d'espionner les deux Serpentard.

- Je ne la laisserai pas détruire tout ce que j'ai construit, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

- Drago, elle ne fera rien. Elle n'a rien pour les influencer, répondit l'autre plus calmement.

- Si, je pense qu'elles ont quelque chose Théodore, je ne les laisserai pas faire ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Lou qui fit tomber sa baguette par terre.

Le bruit attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui s'interrompirent aussitôt. Lou ramassa sa baguette et décida de se faire voir avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'elle les espionnait. Elle sorti et passa devant eux en les ignorant, poursuivant sa route

- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? demanda-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

- Je vais voir ma sœur, ça te pose un problème ? s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

- Oui. Ta place est chez les Gryffondor, tu n'iras pas chez les Serpentard.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire Malefoy ! J'y vais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait répliquer.

Elle fit mine de partir mais s'arrêta quand elle fut hors de vue. Lou attendit que Drago et Théodore fussent partis pour pouvoir entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Lou se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le lit de Lily-Rose. Pendant l'année passée aux côtés de Dumbledore, il leur avait appris à contrôler l'étrange pouvoir qu'elle avait de s'échanger.

- Lou ! s'écria Lily-Rose en débarquant dans la chambre déserte. Tu es sérieuse ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour nous de nous échanger quand bon nous semble. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que les gens sachent.

- Je voulais juste te voir, dit Lou. Puis, je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Va pour cette fois, dit Lily-Rose en souriant.

- Bon, tu crois qu'on va passer une bonne année ? demanda Lou en s'installant confortablement. Je pense que oui.

- Parle pour toi, moi je suis coincée chez les serpents. Surtout que Malefoy est un être vraiment épouvantable et imbu de sa personne ! s'écria Lily-Rose. T'inquiète pas, on va réussir à le mater, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mouais, ajouta-t-elle pas très convaincu.

- Cette année, on va s'amuser Lou ! Crois-moi.

Mais qu'allait être la semaine et le mois suivant... Oh Merlin !

**.**

XOXO 2fillesuneplume


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cours de potions !

**Note :** Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Bonne Lecture

.

Chapitre 3 : Cours de potion & Invitation

.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'allait être la semaine et le mois suivant…Oh Merlin !_

**.**

**.**

La jeune fille se défit de l'emprise de ses couvertures et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui se révéla être plus difficile que prévu. Elle avait mal dormi, s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit toute la nuit et essayait d'émerger d'un sommeil profond, sans savoir où elle était … Une mauvaise nuit comme tant d'autre.

En entrouvrant ses yeux, une lumière rouge l'aveugla. Des chiffres flous lui apparurent 8 et 15, c'était quoi déjà ça ?

En un sursaut Lily-Rose se leva, bien plus rapidement que ce qui lui avait fallu pour ouvrir les yeux.

- Merlin, il est 8h15 ! s'écria-t-elle. Bravo Lily-Rose tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours, se félicita la jeune fille tout en enfilant sa robe de sorcier à vitesse éclair.

Lily-Rose emprisonna ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval rapide et déboula comme une furie dans la salle commune. Personne. La jeune fille continua sa course jusqu'à la grande salle espérant y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer où trouver la salle de potion.

En passant les lourdes portes, elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la grande Salle. Heureusement Lou y était encore, accompagné de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Lily-Rose s'assit comme une masse à la table des Gryffondor, à bout de souffle.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore partie ? lança Lily-Rose.

- On t'attendait en fait, j'imagine que toi non plus tu ne sais pas où est la salle de potion, répondit Lou avec amusement.

Lily-Rose se sentit mal de les avoir mis en retard et Harry perçu immédiatement sa gène.

- Et puis on ne t'aurais pas abandonné dans l'entre des Serpentard, railla Harry.

Lily-Rose lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les trois autres.

- Et bien je vous plain de passer un double cours de potion en présence de ces monstres alors, lança la serpentard avec un petit sourire ce qui eu le don de faire rire les autres.

Lou se leva la première, elle avait hâte que tout commence réellement. Sa sœur lui lança un regard de soutient, elles savaient que tout ne serait pas facile mais l'aventure en valait la peine.

Devant les portes de la salle de potion on distinguait deux groupes bien distinct. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'approcher à cause d'une frontière invisible, les élèves se lançaient des regards méprisants, seul les jumelles étaient placés au centre, comme le symbole d'une possible réunion entre les deux maisons rivales depuis toujours.

Un homme imposant sortit de salle, tous les bruits cessèrent d'un coup, il est vrai que l'envie de parler était coupée net face au regard froid que lançait le professeur. 

- Tous le monde entre sans un bruit. Nous avons du changement imposé par votre directeur qui souhaite diversifier vos relations. Une fille à côté d'un garçon, de maison différente bien entendu, déclara-t-il sèchement.

L'assemblée pourtant calme au plus au point il y a quelques secondes fit entendre des soupirs de mécontentement. Harry qui voulait en finir au plus vite s'avança vers la porte pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Rogue barra la porte avec son bras et avec un regard supérieur lança :

- Deux petites secondes Mr Potter, vous ne pensiez pas que je vous laisserais vous placer comme bon vous semble.

Harry recula, connaissant Rogue, il ne pouvait que s'attendre au pire. L'année allait être longue.

- Miss Parkinson à coté de Mr. Weasley […] Mr. Potter à côté de Miss Evans.  
- Laquelle Monsieur ? lança le brun sans réfléchir.  
- Quelle syllabe ne saisissez vous pas dans différente Potter ? siffla le professeur.

Harry s'avança avec un air dépité, se faire humilier n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, il réfléchirait à mieux se réveiller le matin à l'avenir.

- Miss Granger à côté de Mr. Nott, Miss Evans à côté de Mr. Malefoy. Vous pouvez vous installer.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai je me tape le bouledogue ! rechigna Ron.  
- Ron tu te plains vraiment pour rien… commença Harry avec un sourire

- Pour rien ? s'enflamma le roux.

- Elle ne va pas beaucoup t'embêter, je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle sache parler … continua Harry sous les rires moqueur de ses amis.  
- Je crois que je suis la plus à plaindre quand même, ajouta Lily-Rose avec un regard taquin pour Harry.

- Tes heures sont comptés sale petit serpent, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione, elle, ne savait quoi dire, ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'était qu'elle ne pourrait plus aider Neville, elle espérait que Nott soit assez intelligent pour ne pas négliger l'ambiance de travail qu'ils devraient entretenir tous les deux.

- Je crois que Lou va vraiment passer de mauvaises heures comparé à nous, ajouta Ron.  
- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, répondit Lou.

- Dépêchons de nous assoir sinon Rogue va trouver un prétexte pour nous retirer des points, lança Hermione. 

Lou s'avança avec peu de motivation vers Malefoy qui la regardait d'un air vainqueur. Elle tira la tabouret nonchalamment sans accorder un regard au blond puis s'assit sans un mot

Voyant que Malefoy allait entamer les hostilités, Lou décida de couper court à toute conversation.

- Toi, tu ne m'adresse pas la parole, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages, répliquais-je froidement. 

Drago surpris qu'elle est si rapidement deviné ses intentions, se dit que pour une fois il la jouerais différemment avec un Gryffondor, cela promettait d'être plus intéressant que d'habitude, pensa-t-il songeur.

Rogue se leva et défroissa sa robe, il prit possession d'un manuel qu'il claqua dans un assourdissant fracas sur son bureau. Il était décidément flippant pensa Lou avec un air incrédule.

- Ouvrez vos livres page 356, vous avez deux heures pour préparez la potion de force, on vous la demandera surement à vos ASPIC. Comme nous le savons ici, il n'est jamais trop tard pour l'apprendre, n'est-ce-pas Mr Londubat ? ajouta-t-il avec un air moqueur.

Neville baissa le regard soudainement et se mis à rougir face au sadisme de son professeur de potion.

Lou ouvrit son livre à la page demandé, pensive elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal en potion. Elle regarda sa sœur et Harry qui plaisantait, quelque peu jalouse de l'ambiance qui régnait déjà entre eux comparé à ce qu'elle devrait supporter aux côtés du blond.

- Bon Evans tu ne vas pas te tourner les pouces pendant deux heures, va chercher nos ingrédients, lui ordonna le Serpentard.

- Oui je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Il afficha un air supérieur, il préférait qu'on ne lui oppose pas de résistance.  
Seulement, il ravala sa fierté quand il vit que Lou n'avait ramené des ingrédients que pour elle.  
- Pourquoi tant d'égoïsme Evans ?  
- Il n'y a pas marqué Elfe de maison sur mon front ! lui répondit Lou avec un grand sourire. 

Pourquoi ce fou de directeur avait il laissé entrer ces choses dans Poudlard ? Malefoy n'allait pas apprécier longtemps qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins qu'on se moque de lui.

- Ici c'est mon territoire, alors si tu ne veux pas de problèmes je te conseille de lever ton jolie derrière de ce tabouret et d'aller chercher les ingrédients qui manque. 

Lou le toisa, non elle n'irait pas. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle se demandait si c'était la première fois qu'on lui refusait quelque chose car si c'était le cas, il allait devoir s'habituer.

- Je ne pense pas non, je ne te servirai pas et je ne te servirais jamais d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-elle d'un regard perçant.

Le duo ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde les observaient. Quand Rogue qui finit par se rendre compte que l'on malmenait son filleul se tourna vers Lou et lança d'une voix froide à glacer le sang :

- Miss Evans 20 points en moins pour avoir perturbé le cours, maintenant cessez de vous donner en spectacle et reprenez votre potion.

- J'ai toujours raison, continua Drago avec un sourire mesquin.

Il fit un signe de tête vers l'armoire à ingrédients à l'attention de Lou. Exaspérée et contrainte par une « autorité supérieure », elle se leva et sentit un regard dans son dos, elle se retourna et vit sa sœur qui lui lançait un regard d'encouragement, il ne fallait pas craquer dès maintenant.

Malefoy quand à lui souriait, un sourire de réussite forcément.

Lou revint s'asseoir ne voulant pas laisser paraître son énervement et lui donna ses ingrédients avec le plus beau sourire hypocrite qu'elle pouvait réaliser. Cela allait être musclé avec lui.

.

.

Lou pénétra dans la bibliothèque pour y retrouver sa sœur. Les étagères imposantes recelait d'ouvrages extraordinaire, la cœur de la culture sorcière trônait dans ce lieu et Lou se sentit toute petite face à cela.

Elle finit par trouver Lily-Rose assise à une table avec un parchemin déjà bien entamé face à elle. Lou lui adressa un sourire et prit place à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas que la relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec sa sœur soit entachée par la distance qui était mise entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si souriante ? demanda Lou curieuse.  
- Tu ne devinerais pas … répondit Lily, Harry m'a invité au bal d'Halloween !  
- Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! ironisa Lou.

Lily-Rose fit une moue face à sa sœur moqueuse, il était évident que le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux.

- Parlons du cas Malefoy, tu riras moins sœurette, lança Lily-Rose.

En effet Lou se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir tourner ça à la rigolade.


	5. Chapitre 4, 1ère partie : Bal d'automne

**Note :** Le chapitre 4 ! On vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

Chapitre 4 Première Partie : Bal d'automne

.

- Approchez ! Sortez vos autorisations, cria Argus Rusard en brandissant son détecteur.

Les filles se précipitèrent toutes en même temps pour être sûr de passer la première et pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible dans les magasins. Les jumelles et Hermione se mirent à rire devant le comportement de certaines étudiantes, toutes des hystériques et pour quoi ?

- Oui, je veux être la plus belle et plaire à tous les garçons, imita Lily-Rose d'une voix surexcité et surtout moqueuse.

- Allons-y, dit Lou en riant et entrainant sa sœur par le bras qui faisait toujours l'idiote.

Les magasins de vêtements étaient bondés d'étudiantes de Poudlard. Les trois filles décidèrent d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus spécial. Il était situé tout au bout de Pré-au-lard. Hermione les entraina là-bas, les deux sœurs se demandèrent ce qu'elle leur réservait. La clochette retentit quand elles poussèrent la porte. Une vieille sorcière releva la tête, une énorme paire de lunettes lui mangeait le visage rendant ses yeux imposants et globuleux.

- Bonjour Mme Hackett. Vous avez ce que je vous avais demandé, questionna Hermione en souriant.

- Bien sûr ma petite, je vais te chercher ça. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup apprécié le livre que tu m'as prêté la fois dernière, ajouta la petite dame aux cheveux grisonnants en disparaissant dans la réserve d'une démarche chaloupé.

Lou regarda autour d'elle et trouva le magasin très vieillot. Des bouts de tissus et des pelotes de laines jonchaient le sol, de la poussière par ci, par là. Elle se demandait ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir trouver dans ce bric à braque. La petite dame ressortit en brandissant trois tenues devant elle.

- Il y aura peut-être quelques ajustements à faire, ajouta-t-elle. Elle tendit une tenue à chacune des filles. Hermione remercia la dame et étouffa un petit rire en regardant les jumelles découvrir leurs costumes.

- Hermione…, commença Lou ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai pris l'initiative de commander ces costumes pour nous, expliqua-t-elle. Les vôtres sont spécialement pour vous, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Lily-Rose regarda son costume et compris. Leurs costumes étaient à l'image de leur animagus. En effet, Dumbledore avait pensé bon d'avoir dans leurs rangs plusieurs animagus non déclaré. Après un long et douloureux travail, elles avaient réussi. Lou était capable de se transformer en chat et Lily-Rose en chouette. Hermione, elle, avait opté pour Rowena Serdaigle. Toutes les trois enfilèrent leur déguisement et les retouches commencèrent. Celui des jumelles était quasiment le même à quelques différences près. Lou était en noir et Lily en blanc, des oreilles et une queue de chat composaient celui de Lou alors que des petites oreilles et des ailes de chouette étayaient celui de Lily-Rose.

Elles remercièrent chaleureusement la dame et promirent de venir la voir très bientôt.

- Il ne reste que trois jours avant le bal Lou ! Est-ce que tu as trouvé un cavalier ? demanda Lily quand on rejoignit Harry et Ron pour retourner au château.  
- Non pas encore...  
- Tu vas quand même venir j'espère ? interrogea Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas cela dépendra de mon humeur.  
- Ne rate pas ça. Tu sais c'est tellement rare de passer des soirées à s'amuser tous ensemble maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, surtout qu'avec ton costume, tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

**.**

**.**

Quand Lily-Rose passa les portes de la Grande Salle, elle fut émerveillée de la beauté de la pièce. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes. Les fameuses citrouilles d'Hagrid avaient été taillées et de grosses lanternes les accompagnaient, rendant la pièce pétrifiante. Une brume inquiétante avait envahi le plafond, les bougies suspendues, dont la flamme changeait de couleur, finissaient ce décor. Les soirées qu'elle avait connue à Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas comparables.

- Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? souffla une voix derrière son oreille. Lily-Rose se retourna, reconnaissant sa sœur. Elle s'arrêta nette en la voyant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse faire cela.

- Alors ? demanda Lou en tournant sur elle-même. Comment tu me trouves, ajouta-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Tu es… blonde.

- Bien vu Sherlock, railla-t-elle. Sérieusement, je voulais quelque chose de nouveau puis ça change de ne pas nous confondre.

- Tu as raison, ça te vas très bien, affirma Lily-Rose en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant la salle.

- Ils sont allés s'asseoir, allez viens, je t'emmène voir ton petit lion, ajouta-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit lion, s'exclama Lily-Rose. Puis voyant le regard que ça sœur lui lança, elle se ravisa. D'accord ! Je veux bien admettre que je l'aime beaucoup mais rien de sérieux, revendiqua la brunette sûre d'elle.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la table où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! salua Lou en souriant. Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, surpris de ce changement physique.

- Tu es très belle, déclara Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Beau costume, ajouta-elle dans un sourire.

- Merci Hermione, dit Lou en s'asseyant en face de Ron laissant à Lily-Rose la seule place disponible, à côté d'Harry. La Serpentard se mit à sourire discrètement en prenant place à côté du brun.

**.**

**.**

Drago soupira en entendant Pansy Parkinson dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la plus belle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore qui lui fit un demi-sourire d'encouragement. Pourquoi merlin avait-il accepté son invitation. Il allait bien trouver une fille assez stupide pour ce soir. Il jeta un regard furtif dans la salle et repéra une jeune fille devant le buffet. Elle était de dos mais il pouvait voir son costume qui moulait bien ses formes. Drago fit un petit signe en direction de la fille à Blaise qui acquiesça avec un sourire pervers pendant que Théodore secouait la tête. Le blond se leva, traversa la grande salle pour rejoindre les tables où s'empilait des montagnes de mets, plus délicieux les uns des autres et arriva derrière la jeune fille.

- Made…, il commença à parler mais elle se retourna au même moment. Le reste de son mot resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçu qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Malefoy, quelle heureuse rencontre ! s'exclama Lou avec un sourire mielleux. Puis elle ajouta froidement : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Evans, tu es… blonde, déclara-t-il en la détaillant un peu plus.

- Non, pas vrai ! railla-t-elle. Bravo Malefoy, je vois que le fait d'être blond toi aussi ne t'as pas fait perdre ton intelligence. Faut-il que tu en ais d'abord, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Malefoy ne répondit et baissa légèrement les yeux vers sa poitrine.

- Bien vas-y ne te gènes surtout pas, s'écria Lou en croisant les bras sur ses seins.

- C'est exactement ce que je fais, dit-il en souriant. Il faut dire que de dos on aurait pu croire que tu étais belle ! ajouta Drago en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille, s'éloignant d'elle pour rejoindre ses compères de Serpentard.

**.**

**.**

- Il m'énerve, déclara Lou en déboulant sur sa chaise, une assiette rempli de sucreries en tout genre. Elle mordit rageusement dans une patacitrouille et ferma les yeux, savourant sa gourmandise.

- Qui ça ? demanda Lily-Rose en s'emparant elle aussi du bonbon orange.

- Malefoy, répondit Lou en prenant un autre bonbon. Il ne peut pas rester dans son coin et me foutre la paix !

- Malheureusement non, dit Hermione. Le mieux c'est de l'ignorer, crois-moi.

- Moi je pense que depuis le temps qu'il nous agace, on devrait tenter quelque chose ! rajouta Ron en souriant.

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, viens danser, proposa Hermione en se levant, Ron fit de même plus maladroitement ce qui fit rire les autres.

- Harry tu t'y connais un peu en moldu ? demanda Lou souriante, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lily-Rose et continua : Parce que chez eux durant l'année il y a le bal de fin d'année et...  
- Ne dit rien de plus je te connais ! coupa Lily-Rose en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur. Elle savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

- Même si j'ai vécu chez les moldus, je ne sortais pas beaucoup, dit Harry  
- Et bien il y a un code vestimentaire, continua Lou. Smoking pour les hommes, robe de soirée pour les filles. Puis, il y a aussi les fleurs mais… on dit que les filles perdent leur virginité.  
- Arrête c'est faux, c'est pour les vieux et les moldus ça, cela a changé maintenant ! s'exclama Lily-Rose.  
- Un peu que ça a changé, c'est toujours pareil voir pire, maintenant c'est même avant, ajouta Lou sérieusement.  
- Regarde-la, comme elle est toute joyeuse de nous avoir exposé sa théorie ! dit Lily-Rose à Harry

- Tu sais, je pense qu'à Poudlard c'est comme chez les moldus..., ajouta Harry.

- Exactement, c'est une école, on y passe sept ans et on est en plein dans l'adolescence donc ce n'est pas différent, s'exclama Ginny.

Lou acquiesça en souriant et jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Lily-Rose.

Le directeur fit son apparition devant son pupitre avec un air guilleret, et se racla la gorge, il aimait tout particulièrement compliquer les choses entre ses élèves.

- Bonsoir cher élèves, commença Dumbledore. J'espère que vous passez tous une agréable soirée. Maintenant j'aimerais vous faire part d'une activité que les préfets en chef m'ont proposés. Des potions et des loups sont à votre disposition, le bal devient masqué et vos costumes seront transformés. Bonne fin de soirée à tous !

La masse d'élève se dirigea vers les potions et se munit d'un loup. Lou et Lily-Rose se jetèrent un regard complice et la brune se mit à sourire. Les deux sœurs se firent boires mutuellement leur potion après avoir mis un masque devant leurs grands yeux. Cela promettait d'être surprenant.

**.**

**.**

- Ce vieux fou veut nous tuez, déclara Drago.  
- Essayez d'éviter les sangs de bourbes ! lança un Serpentard dans la foulé.  
- On ne les reconnaîtra pas espèce d'idiot ! ajouta Pansy d'une voix méchante. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Drago et son ton changea aussitôt : En tout cas pour moi il n'y a pas de risque, je reste avec mon Dragon.  
- Pansy lâche-moi, tu veux ! dit Drago sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.  
- Mais pourquoi...

L'ignorant, il partit avec Blaise et Théodore vers la masse que formait les élevés et but une potion à toute vitesse. Dumbledore n'était pas si fou que ça, pensa-t-il. C'est le seul qui aura réussi à le débarrasser de Pansy. Drago parcourut la salle des yeux, il ne pouvait pas savoir à qui il avait affaire et s'était peut-être bien comme ça. Pas de préjugés, ils pouvaient être quelqu'un d'autre. Drago frôla une personne avec un plateau contenant des boissons et l'injuria tout en reculant pour l'éviter, il bouscula brusquement quelqu'un qui tomba au sol. C'était une jeune fille, ses cheveux coupés assez court revenaient en une mèche devant ses grand yeux, de plus leur couleur était étonnante, ils étaient argentés et ses oreilles étaient pointues, un petit elfe. Drago se surprit à sourire, jamais il n'avait vu une fille jolie même sans une masse de cheveux.

- De l'aide, ça ne serait pas de refus, dit la jeune fille en tendant sa main mais Drago continua son chemin en l'ignorant.

- T'es gonflé ! entendit-il crier derrière lui. Il se retourna. La jeune fille se relevait, elle épousseta sa robe et se dirigea vers lui à grande enjambés. Drago sourit, bien décidé à lui faire regretter ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre bien qu'il ne sache pas de ce qu'il en advenait.

- Tu sais que tu es un goujat et d'une extrême mal politesse, s'exclama-t-elle. Les Serpentard sont vraiment ce qu'on dit d'eux.

- Et pourquoi un Serpentard ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Il n'y a que vous pour avoir des manières pareilles, cracha-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

- Et toi tu es une Gryffondor, tous connus pour porter fièrement le courage. Ils savent tous qu'il ne faut pas défier un Serpentard. Drago la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Yeux violet, tu es reconnu Evans.

- Toi aussi Malefoy, déclara Lou. De tous les Serpentard, c'est bien toi qui a le plus de mauvaises manières, je pensais que ce n'était pas comme ça chez les mangemorts !

Lou était vraiment en colère. D'abord, il la bouscule, puis il ne s'excuse même pas. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui.

- Jamais, prononça-t-il d'une voix basse mais qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa froideur. Plus jamais tu ne prononces ce mot. Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe !

- Tu es vraiment immonde, s'écria Lou. Je te hais Malefoy !  
- Comme ça c'est réciproque !

Lou le vit tourner les talons et partir violement en poussant tout le monde sur son chemin. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle courut en direction de la tour des Gryffondor pour plonger sous sa couette et ne plus jamais en sortir.

. . . Fin de la Première partie


	6. Chapitre 4, 2ème partie : Révélation

**Note :** Voilà , encore un nouveau chapitre ! On avance peu à peu dans l'histoire. Les Jumelles commencent à se faire une place à Poudlard.

.

Chapitre 4 Deuxième partie : Révélation

.

Lily-Rose pendu au bras de Harry dans les couloirs, était déjà nostalgique de cette soirée. Elle repensait à toutes les petites étoiles que formait les bougies du plafond de la grande salle quand elle dansait, créant un instant magique. Hermione et Ron avaient étés plus complices que jamais et surtout sa sœur qui même sans cavalier s'était plutôt bien amusé !

Harry regardait Lily-Rose sourire, il avait prévu de lui montrer quelque chose et en grande curieuse celle-ci avait immédiatement accepté. C'est cette énergie et le pétillant de ces grands yeux qui lui plaisait le plus, songea le brun.

Arrivé tout en haut du château Harry poussa une porte en bois et emmena la brunette avec lui dans un dédale d'escaliers. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il fit passer Lily-Rose la première.

- Je veux te laisser le privilège de découvrir la vue en premier, lança le Gryffondor

La vue de la tour d'Astronomie était splendide, c'était comme si elle pouvait admirer d'ici toutes les constellation. Lily-Rose se retourna vers Harry avec un énorme sourire, le brun se rapprocha d'elle et disposa sa cape sur le sol où il s'installa. Lily-Rose, elle s'y allongea carrément pouvant ainsi bénéficier d'une vie exceptionnelle, Harry fit de même les bras croisés sur son torse et tenta un regard vers la brune qui tourna instinctivement son regard violet vers lui.

**.**

**.**

Une fois seule Lou perdit toute sa jovialité, repensant à beaucoup de choses, trop de choses. Notamment à sa mère à cause de ce que lui avait dit Malefoy, elle n'avait qu'une envie : plonger sous sa couette pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir jusqu'au lendemain.

Le trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs lui parut anormalement long, mais une fois arrivé Lou s'écroula sur son lit, elle était émotionellement vidé mais n'arriva tout de même pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Hermione entra dans le dortoir et comme une enfant se jeta sur le lit de Lou avec le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit les yeux encore humides de Lou. 

- Lou, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle tendrement en se remettant droite sur le lit.

Lou n'aimait pas trop étaler, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait l'impression de faire quand elle allait mal mais Hermione ne la jugerait pas, elle le savait.

- Un peu tout je pense, le stress, la fatigue. Mais aussi le fait que Malefoy m'aies insulté de sang de bourbe a fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs sur ma mère, commença la blonde.

- Malefoy ne mesurera jamais la porté de ses paroles… ce n'est qu'un sombre idiot. Je sais de quoi je parle crois moi. Si cela peut te remonter le moral, cet andouille a déjà gouté à la fureur de mon poing dans sa petite tête de sang pur !  
- Hermione ! Plaisanta Lou, Je ne te connaissais pas sous ce jour, mais si tu veux savoir cela m'as remonté le moral, répondis-Lou en riant. Dit moi, ton sourire en entrant, c'est grâce à notre cher Ron ?

Hermione rougit et finit par répondre :

- Oui je me suis très bien amusé mais Ron n'a rien a voir la dedans, tu te fais des idées. Puis elle rougit de plus belle.  
- Tu es sûr Mione ? Car il me semble que tes joues en feux te trahissent ! Répondis-la jeune fille amusée..  
- N'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle le regard fuyant, puis redevenant sérieuse elle lui posa cette question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis l'arrivé des jumelles, Lou votre mère est … décédé n'est-ce pas ? 

Lou baissa les yeux et son sourire s'effaça, l'amitié se construisait sur la confiance et elle voulait être amie avec Hermione, elle prit donc la décision de lui parler de sa mère.

- Je ne pourrais pas tout te raconter Hermione, ne pense pas que je ne le veux pas, mais je n'y y arriverais pas, c'est encore très douloureux pour nous. Notre mère à été victime d'un meurtre Hermione … n'arriva pas à finir Lou.

Hermione encaissa la nouvelle, elle ne pensait pas que les deux jeunes filles avaient subies de telles épreuves. Elle se voulu rassurante et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- Je comprend tout à fait que tu ais mal et que tu ne puisse pas tout me dire, avec le temps cela viendra, vous ferez votre deuil je te le promet Lou, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère, tu veux que je reste avec toi ou tu préfère rester seule ?

- J'aimerais ne pas être seule si ça ne te dérange pas Hermione, répondit Lou avec un petit sourire triste.

- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout ! On va se changer les idées, lui promis-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de plonger sous la couette aux côtés de la blonde.

**.**

**.**

Les yeux de Lily-Rose commençaient à lutter contre le sommeil et se chlorent de temps à autres. Les deux élèves avaient beaucoup discuté et Lily-Rose en avait appris beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pensait en apprendre sur Harry en peu de temps. Ce dernier ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris quand quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer car elle commençait à être fatiguée.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'aux cachots ? proposa-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, répondit Lily-Rose tout en s'étirant, mais je te remercie de te le proposer.

Harry se leva et lui proposa sa main pour se relever, elle la saisie avec un sourire puis se dit qu'il fallait finir cette soirée parfaite par quelque chose d'encore plus sympathique.

Il l'aida à se relever et dans cet élan, elle se colla contre lui en riant.

- Tu y vas fort Potter, on pourrait croire que tu devais soulever un troll avec toute cette force ! 

Le brun se mit à rire face à la remarque de la brunette, puis elle ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer jusqu'au cachots toute seule finalement, montre moi autre chose !

- J'ai une petite idée, répondit Harry

- Pas en extérieur j'aimerais pouvoir dormir, conclu-t-elle

Harry comprit que cela signifiait qu'il passerait la nuit ensemble et même s'il s'agissait d'un acte amical cela le satisfaisait beaucoup.

Leur mains étaient toujours scellées et Lily-Rose se rendit compte que ce contact ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, il lui faisait même plaisir. C'est pourquoi avant que le brun ne rompe le contact, elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun aux yeux verts remplis d'incompréhension mais qui ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser. 

Lily-Rose lui adressa un sourire rieur puis descendit en courant dans les escaliers, réclamant de découvrir encore les lieux magiques de Poudlard, suivie de près par un Harry pressé de lui montrer la Salle sur Demande.

**.**

**.**

Lou était dans un sommeil profond quand on la tira des bras de Morphée avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle râlait avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Hermione n'osait tout de même pas la secouer comme ça !  
Mais elle tenta quand même :

- Hermione veux tu arrêter de me secouer comme ça ... On est dimanche, et moi j'aime dormir !  
- Ce n'est pas Hermione tête de linotte ! C'est ta sœur et j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter alors debout !  
- Non, non, non et non ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en cachant sa tête sous la couette, ça peut attendre je suis sûre continua-t-elle en un son étouffé par la couette.  
- Non, non, non et non ça ne peut pas attendre la râleuse ! Se moqua Lily-Rose, Montre moi ta bouille Lou ! Allez fait pas ta boudeuse !  
- Je préfère te la montrer dans une heure mais pas maintenant tu pourrais avoir peur...  
- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai pensé à maman hier … répondit la blonde

- C'est à cause de ce stupide Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bouda Lou tout en enlevant des mèches blondes qui cachait son regard

- Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fait peur, laisse moi rire... ria-t-elle quand Lou laissa enfin apparaître totalement son visage.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est un enfoiré de première ! Je ne vais jamais y arrivé... Je suis totalement pommé, se désespéra la blonde.

Lily-Rose soupira, sa sœur n'aurait donc jamais confiance en elle … Elle pouvait le faire, elle le savait mais tant que Lou n'en n'aurait pas conscience cela serait compliqué.

- Bon qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important pour venir troubler mon sommeil ? Entama Lou tout en essayant de se lever.

Lily-Rose répondit par un sourire espiègle ce qui ne suffisait pas à Lou...

- Dis moi comment ça c'est passé la soirée avec Harry ? Demanda Lou avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus. 

- Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que nous avons énormément parlé et je pense que tu serais intéressé de connaître sa véritable histoire... 

Lou avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs depuis son arrivé, mais elle même victime de ce genre de choses autrefois, elle n'y avait pas prêter attention. La version de sa sœur serait forcément beaucoup plus intéressante …

Lou hocha la tête prête à entendre l'histoire d'un sorcier comme jamais elle n'en avait entendu.

.

.

Lily-Rose entra confiante dans la grande salle suivie de près par sa sœur. Harry était quelqu'un de bien, elle en était sûr et n'appréhendais pas. Lou regardait Lily du coin de l'œil tout en s'avançant vers la table des Gryffondor. Plus personne n'était surpris de voir une Serpentard parmi les Gryffondor alors que c'était bien la première fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard que cela arrivait.

- Il ne mange pas ? Demanda Lou en regardant un Ron presque endormi sur la table.

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il n'a pas assez d'énergie ! Railla Harry.

- Et bien je propose qu'on le transporte jusque dans la salle commune pour passer la journée ensemble, demanda Lily-Rose avec un petit sourire.

Hermione donna une petite tape sur la tête de Ron qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Je crois qu'il ne sera pas mal dans un fauteuil voir un lit … répondit la brunette.

Lou se leva incitant les autres à se diriger vers la salle commune. Harry et Lily-Rose se jetèrent un regard puis Lily-Rose fit un signe de tête vers la sortie.

Lou et Hermione réveillèrent Ron qui râla comme à habitude. Lily-Rose passa son bras dans le dos de Harry et se rapprocha de lui, elle en avait envie et ne comptait pas se cacher des autres.

Le couple sorti de la grande salle sous les regards interrogateurs de nombreux élèves.

Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard ensemble ce n'était pas censé exister.

Lou se mit doucement à rire en voyant la réaction des autres élèves, puis elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque et se retourna sans réfléchir. Son regard se heurta à celui ,compatissant, d'un brun au yeux ambrés, Théodore Nott.

Depuis quand le Serpentard était il censé être sur la même longueur d'onde que Lou ? 


	7. Chapitre 5 : Rapprochements

**Note:**

Un chapitre pleins d'émotions, avec une scène d'amour à la fin, je crois que l'on est censé vous prévenir ! Voilà les choses s'enchainent et les péripéties tombent sur nos deux jumelles . En gros l'histoire commence VRAIMENT ! Dites nous ce que vous en pensez .

XoXo 2fillesuneplumeerci !

**.**

Lily-Rose se présenta essoufflée et les joues rosies devant le professeur de potion. Elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression au Professeur Slughorn, Rogue avait été promu Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Juste à temps mademoiselle. Allez filez, ajouta-t-il en la poussant légèrement vers la salle.

Le Professeur Slughorn passa la salle en revu, cherchant surement des enfants de personnalités, puis il jeta un regard furtif aux bocaux contenant diverses potions au fond de la salle, vérifiant s'il disposait du nécessaire.

- Pour la semaine de l'amitié..., commença-t-il en marquant une légère pause. Vous allez opérer par groupe de quatre, c'est à dire avec la table qui se situe derrière vous. Par exemple pour Miss Evans qui était en retard, durant les cours normaux est à coté de monsieur Potter et se retrouve désormais avec Mr. Malefoy et Miss Evans. Allez tous en place ! lança-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Dumbledore avait toujours de grandes idées, pensa Lou.

Lily-Rose prit place aux côtés de Harry et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, comme s'ils étaient seuls. La brune avait toujours été du genre spontanée, ce qui surpris Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

- C'était tout à fait répugnant, scanda froidement Malefoy.  
- Malefoy, tout d'abord je t'emmerde, puis je recommencerai avec plaisir, répondit Lily-Rose avec un petit sourire satisfaisait.

- Cher élèves, aujourd'hui vous allez tenter de préparer une version plus légère de l'Amortencia, alors... ouvrez vos livres à la page cent six. Allez, allez vous avez tous une heure , nous passerons à l'écrit durant la deuxième heure.

Harry sortit un livre à l'aspect douteux de son sac, il passa délicatement sa main sur la vielle couverture et chercha la page, ne lisant pas le protocole mais les écritures griffonnés dans la marge.  
Drago lorgna Harry d'un air moqueur et lança :

- J'imagine que l'on doit compter sur le « nouveau maître des potions » aujourd'hui.

Lou toisa Malefoy, Harry releva vivement la tête vers Malefoy avec l'envie de lui faire ravaler sa langue de serpent.

- Quelle perspicacité, ironisa Lou.

Lily-Rose pouffa et lança un regard amusé à Harry qui partait chercher des œufs de Serpencendre gelés.

Les quatre élèves commencèrent leur potion en silence et après ce qu'il avait fallu de temps à Harry pour finaliser sa potion, une dispute éclata entre Lou et Drago.

- Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention ! accusa le blond d'un ton sec.

- Tu n'as qu'a ne pas mettre les ingrédients dont tu t'occupe à un endroit où il peut leur arriver malheur ! répondit Lou avec un regard vers le sol ou gisait l'ingrédient de Drago qui manquait à la potion.

- En plus d'être inutile tu es maladroite Evans, continua-t-il en se penchant vers elle avec un regard noir.

Lily-Rose, du bout de sa baguette, alluma le pétard mouillé du Dr. Flibuste, quelle avait volé dans la salle commune des Serpentard et le jeta innocemment dans le chaudron posé devant elle et jeta un discret bouclier sur elle et Harry.  
Lou et Malefoy, qui se faisaient face, reçurent toute la potion en pleine figure. Ils mirent quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Slughorn se précipita aussitôt vers eux.

- Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une légère préparation, dit-il en se massant légèrement la nuque. Vous devriez allez à l'infirmerie, vous pourriez tout de même ressentir quelques effets, ajouta-t-il en nettoyant le tout d'un coup de baguette.

Lou jeta un regard mauvais à sa sœur, comprenant quelle était l'auteur de cet acte odieux. Elle et Drago sortirent de la salle de classe et commencèrent à marcher en en direction de l'infirmerie. Un philtre d'amour c'est déjà dangereux mais un Drago Malefoy l'est encore plus Lou ne put s'empêcher de regarder Drago, il marchait droit devant lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond et elle remarqua qu'ils étaient étrangement vagues. Sans trop savoir, un besoin d'être prêt de Drago la prit d'un coup et instinctivement Lou se rapprocha de lui. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Drago était sexy dans cet uniforme. L'envie de lui appartenir et de l'avoir dans ses bras était plus que présente et la surmonter n'était pas envisageable. Étrangement, Drago l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui .

- Malefoy. Puis-je te voler quelques chose ?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras Evans...

Lou se mordit les lèvres en souriant, sa bouche était tellement appétissante. Elle attrapa le bout de sa cravate et il l'enlaça. Lou captura ses lèvres, d'abord pour un baiser timide mais ensuite pour un autre plus passionné. Ils avaient l'impression d'être débarrassées d'un fardeau. La porte de l'infirmerie apparut bien trop vite à leur goût. Lou se demanda pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie, elle n'était pas malade, elle était amoureuse.

- J'ai bien été informée, personne pour vous accompagner, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas arrivé jusqu'ici, dit Madame Pomfresh en s'activant autour d'eux.

Les deux élèves n'avaient pas conscience de se qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

- Miss Evans venez par ici. Installez-vous ici et buvez ça, dit-elle en lui donnant un fiole et en la poussant vers un lit à gauche. Monsieur Malefoy, de l'autre côté s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant la même potion. Je vous en apporterez une autre en fin de journée. Vous allez ressentir une légère fatigue mais c'est normale.

Ils obéirent et tout les deux ne tardèrent pas à tomber de sommeil.

_- Regarde, je la voit ! cria Lily-Rose à sa sœur en scrutant la foule et apercevant leur mère qui leur faisait de grands signes, un sourire aux lèvres._

_La quatrième année des deux jeunes filles à Beauxbatons venait de se terminer. Les vacances d'été commençaient et les deux sœurs avaient déjà prévue tout leur planning. Soleil et baignade, la Garrigue offrait tous les loisirs. _

_Lou sauta au coup de leur mère, une femme âgée d'environ trente-cinq ans, les traits de son visage étaient fins, ses cheveux d'un châtain très clair et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé intense tirant sur le violet. Les couleurs vives quelle portait lui donnait une allure presque enfantine._

_- Comme vous m'avez manqué mes trésors, souffla-t-elle en les serrant fort dans ses bras._

_- Tu nous a manqué aussi, dit Lou en embrassant une nouvelle fois sa mère. Elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir._

_- En route les filles, je vous ai préparer votre plat préférée, de la bouillabaisse, déclara Capucine Evans en montant dans sa vieille voiture moldue._

_Les jumelles aimaient les vacances d'été. Elles se promenaient dans les campagnes environnantes, trainaient la journée au bord de la mer avec quelques amis et les autres soir en compagnie de leur mère, elle s'amusaient comme des petites folles. _

_C'était un soir de juillet, après avoir diné, les deux filles montèrent dans leur chambre pour discuter. Alors en plein déballage de secrets, un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un cri étouffé. Lily-Rose s'empara à la vitesse éclair de sa baguette prête à aller voir ce qui se passait quand Lou la fit taire et lui fit signe d'écouter. Une discussion plutôt animée se déroulait en bas. Lily-Rose était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas alors que Lou était la plus raisonnable des deux. Sans faire de bruit, elles commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en colimaçon pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait. Lily-Rose retenu un sursaut quand elle vit que leur mère était ligoté par terre et que plusieurs personnes encapuchonnés se tenait au dessus d'elle. _

_- Miss Evans, vous êtes une sorcière remarquable. Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on ne réussirait pas à vous retrouver, ricana un homme, des cheveux blond dépassant de son masque. Vous me décevez beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en passant sa baguette sur le visage de la sorcière. Il lui fit une petite entaille sur la joue et elle grimaça._

_- Jamais je ne vous rejoindrez, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Tu l'as entendu, elle ne veut pas Lucius ! Laisse-moi lui lancer quelques doloris, lança une femme en retirant son masque. Cela devrait la faire changer d'avis, enchérit-elle en ricanant follement.  
- Bellatrix, refrène tes envies, je te laisserai jouer après, répondit l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il fit exploser la table, quelques chaises. Il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort au miroir devant lui et un sourire cruel se dessina sous son masque._

_- Intéressant. Vous nous l'aviez caché Miss Evans, dit-il d'une voix trainante._

_Les yeux de Capucine s'agrandirent d'horreur quand elle vit ce qu'il observait. _

_- Les filles remontez tout de suite et prévenez..., cria-t-elle avant de recevoir une gifle._

_Lucius fit un mouvement de poignée et le haut des escaliers s'écroula. Les deux jeunes filles étaient muette d'horreur, elles ne savaient pas quoi faire et leurs connaissances en magie étaient minces. Lily-Rose lança un stupéfix sur un mangemort qui le para avec agilité. Bellatrix agita sa baguette et les filles se retrouvèrent elles aussi ligotées. _

_- Quelles sont mignonnes, railla Bellatrix en passant son doigt sur le visage de Lou qui se detourna vivement. Belle trouvaille Lucius._

_- Alors miss Evans vous ne changez toujours pas d'avis ? dit calmement Lucius en observant Capucine qui regardait ses deux filles avec angoisse. Pourtant son regard était sûr.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas, Jamais ! Vous pouvez me torturez, me tuez, je ne servirais jamais l'homme qui a tué ma seule famille._

_Lucius tourna la tête vers Bellatrix qui souriait de toutes ses dents et lança :  
- Bella montre à ces enfants comme le doloris est agréable. _

_Lily-Rose regarda sa sœur terrifiée, Lou ferma les yeux attendant le sort qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elles crièrent, se tordant de douleur sur le sol._

_- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, laissez-les, cria la mère des deux sorcières. Les autres mangemorts ricanèrent.  
- Acceptez ! Acceptez de l'aider et nous laisserons vos filles, cracha Lucius qui commençait à perdre patience. Il fit signe à Bellatrix d'arrêter et celle-ci le fit à contrecœur.  
- Très bien, souffla tout bas Capucine._

_- Non maman, cria Lou en pleurant. _

_- Bellatrix, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, déclara Lucius avec un sourire terrifiant alors qu'il libérait la jeune femme de ses liens.  
- Tout à fait Lucius, dit-elle en étirant ses lèvres et laissait apparaître ses dents gâtées. Dommage, de si jolies jeunes filles, ajouta-t-elle en roulant sa baguette entre ses doigts. _

_Lily-Rose et Lou se prirent la main, respirant difficilement, traumatisées par cette femme._

_- Non, haleta Capucine, pas elles. Tuez-moi, cria-t-elle en s'agrippant au bras de Lucius._

_Bellatrix leva sa baguette, prête à lancer son sort mais Capucine se dégagea de l'étau du mangemort et se jeta à plat ventre sur ses filles._

_- Sectumsempra ! _

_Elle se prit le sort de plein fouet. Son sang gicla sur les deux jeunes filles qui hurlèrent un « non » puissant. _

Lou se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son front et des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Pourtant, deux yeux brillant la scrutait.

- Evans, tu vas bien ? demanda Malefoy en se relevant légèrement.

Lou détourna les yeux et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle ne voulait pas s'exposer à lui de la sorte.

- Même la nuit tu es gênante Evans.  
- Pour toi cela sera toujours un plaisir Malefoy, répondit Lou en esquissant un sourire.

Lou vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les traits de Drago. Ils contournaient le problème et cela l'aidait à se calmer. Cependant le trou dans sa poitrine restait présent, il fallait qu'elle évacue toute cette fureur et cette tristesse qui l'anéantissait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar.

Lou pinça ses lèvres et se leva avec hésitation, Drago la regarda faire avec étonnement. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bout du lit du Serpentard et ramena ses jambes contre elle, elle avait besoin de parler avec qui que ce soit. Elle prit sa respiration et lui raconta son cauchemar dans les moindres détails. Son attitude nonchalante lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'en fichait, mais au moins son écoute lui avait fait du bien.

- Sais-tu si c'était vraiment des mangemorts ? demanda Drago l'air intéressé.  
- Oui j'en suis sûr et je te jure que l'on retrouve cette Bellatrix et ce Lucius un jour, on fera tout pour venger notre mère, souffla-t-elle hargneuse.

Drago était devenu pale, comme s'il était malade. Son père avait commit des atrocités, ça il le savait mais le fait de penser que ces filles avait perdu leur seul parent, apriori à cause de lui, lui donnait conscience du réel impact des choses et il se sentait incroyablement mal.

- Drago, l'appela Lou, ça ne vas pas ?  
- Si, c'est bon, je suis fatigué parce qu'une certaine fille m'a réveillé, dit-il en essayant de paraître naturel mais cela renforça le sentiment de Lou sur son étrangeté.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Je suis fatigué et j'aimerai dormir, dit-il en rallongeant sur son lit, lui faisant comprendre très clairement que la conversation était terminée.

Lou ne bougea pas, hésitante à lui faire sa requête.

- Malefoy..., chuchota-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? répondit-il exaspéré.  
- Je... peux dormir... avec toi ? Parce que j'ai peur toute seule.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? demanda-t-il en se relevant d'un geste brusque.  
- Non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas par plaisir mais je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir toute seule, le blanc... ça me rappelle la morgue. S'il te plait, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Tu sais que tu es une vraie chieuse ! dit-il en écartant le bord de sa couverture pour qu'elle vienne s'installer.  
- Merci, souffla-t-elle en se glissant dans le lit, évitant de trop le toucher mais avec un lit une place, ce n'était vraiment pas évident.  
- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en se blottissant contre la couverture  
- Bonne nuit, grommela-t-il tout de même quelques secondes après.

Chacun prit un extrême du lit et s'endormit dans son coin.

**.**

Harry sortit de la fête du Professeur Slughorn où il était allé à contrecœur, il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de mondanités où chacun vantait ses mérites, ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie se réfugier dans un endroit paisible avec Lily-Rose pour lui raconter cette soirée superficielle à souhait.

Lily-Rose s'était endormi sur l'histoire de Poudlard, la château avait une histoire étonnante mais les lignes étaient serrés et l'écriture tellement petite qu'elle avait fini par céder à la fatigue.

Harry la trouva tellement différente, la Lily-Rose habituellement débordante d'énergie affichait une mine sereine. Une beauté innocente, pensa le brun.

Harry n'osait pas la réveiller, il prit place dans un fauteuil face à elle et cela l'apaisa étrangement, tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à une Lily-Rose plutôt en forme qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Tu as fini ta petite sieste grand-père ? railla la brune, parce que j'ai très envie de m'amuser et découvrir de nouveaux secrets de Poudlard, j'ai commencé à lire le livre et je trouve ça... déblatéra -t-elle à toute vitesse avant de se faire interrompre par Harry qui posa son index sur la bouche de Lily-Rose et l'entraina à travers les couloirs.

Le couple s'arrêta devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne ce qui valu un rire de la part de la brune.

- C'est censé être magique ça ?

- Qu'est-ce tu peux être impatiente, sourit Harry.

Lily-Rose adorait les surprises et elle trépigna d'impatience quand elle vit Harry sortir sa baguette.

- Dissendium, lança le brun.

La brune fut étonné de voir la sorcière glisser pour laisser apparaître un passage assez étroit derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha et sentit Harry la saisir par la taille et la poussa dans le passage. Lily-Rose poussa un long cri et cacha son visage dans le cou de Harry lorsqu'ils glissèrent le long d'un toboggan en pierre. Harry ne put réprimer un rire, elle voulait de la surprise, elle en avait !

Lily-Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir en arrivant sur la terre ferme et pour compliquer un peu les choses elle partit en courant le long du chemin de terre, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

- Lily, ne part pas toute seule ! Cria Harry en commençant à lui courir après.

Il retrouva une enfant ébahit devant les caves d'Honeydukes, oui, le visage de Lily-Rose ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qu'on venait de mettre devant un trésor.

- C'est si beaux, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et fit un sourire radieux à Harry, ce dernier était fier de lui, il avait réussi à l'étonner , c'était une victoire.

Lily-Rose commença à s'avancer dans les rangées de bonbons, c'était un vrai labyrinthe, elle s'arrêta devant une grande cuve sans pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup. Elle remarqua une petite échelle sur le derrière et s'y dirigea, Harry la rejoint et se mit à rire quand il la vit admirant les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans la cuve.

Il monta à son tour et Lily-Rose planta son regard dans le sien.

- Merci de m'en faire découvrir un peu plus tous les jours.

Le brun lui répondit avec un baiser timide et sentit Lily-Rose sourire contre ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as jamais rêvée de sauter dans une cuve remplis de sucreries ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'y poussa et sauta à son tour. Il fut envahit de bonbons et Lily-Rose riait, sa joie de vivre était contaminante. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il n'oubliais pas une seconde Ron et Hermione mais avec elle s'était différent, il sentait que c'était plus que de l'amitié. Il n'irai pas dire de l'amour mais cela s'en rapprochait beaucoup plus.

Il enleva les dragées qu'il avait dans les cheveux et lança un regard subjectif à Lily-Rose.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es vengés ?

- Oui, répondit Lily-Rose avec un regard amusé.

Harry aida Lily-Rose à sortir de là et ils s'assirent sur quelques caisses trainant par ici. Elle n'oublia pas, cependant, de prendre une grosse poignée de bonbons, juste pour le plaisir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, elle lui fourra un dragée dans la bouche. Il hésita à le manger, risquant de tomber sur un goût vraiment écœurant, du genre fromage moisi ou vomi. Au regard que lui lançait la brune, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il commença à mâcher doucement puis un sourire vainqueur vint éclairer son visage, caramel. Lily-Rose fit la moue puis il la défia d'en prendre un. Elle en choisi un rose qui avait l'air appétissant, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La jeune fille le porta à sa bouche et elle le mastiqua très vite, malheureusement, le goût eut vite fait d'envahir sa bouche. Une affreuse grimace déforma ses traits et Harry fit un plus grand sourire encore.

- Tu fais moins la fière, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Alors ?

- Mille-pattes, déclara-t-elle en avalant avec difficulté.

Lily-Rose embrasa Harry dans le but de lui faire refouler son envie de se moquer. Heureusement que le bonbon s'était imprégné sur ses lèvres. Il fit la grimace, mais il n'était pas question qu'il échappe à ça pensa la brune, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieur pour l'empêcher de s'échapper plus taquine que jamais. Ainsi elle voulait jouer sur ce terrain, Harry était quelque peu gêné et tenta de s'échapper tout de même créant un jeu complice entre leurs lèvres. Lily-Rose se releva quelque peu et renforça son baiser.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Potter, du moins pas au sale petit mille-pattes !

Harry se mit à rire, et l'attrapa dans ses bras, habituellement il n'aurait jamais fait cela mais cette fille provoquait en lui pleins de sensations nouvelles et cela lui faisait même oublier sa gêne dans certains moments car il se sentait bien, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, elle allait le rendre fou c'était certain.

Lily-Rose mordilla sa lèvre en regardant Harry, celui-ci déglutit difficilement et sentit son pantalon devenir étroit. Elle voulait vraiment le rendre fou. Il essaya de penser à autre chose. McGonagall en petite tenue l'aida à redescendre sur terre. La brune avait bien conscience de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui et cela lui donnait encore plus confiance. Elle fit glisser lentement sa main le long de la cuisse du brun. Il s'écarta brusquement et ferma les yeux, repensant à son professeur de métamorphoses mais cela ne marcha pas cette fois-ci. Harry se doutait de se qui allait advenir de ce petit jeu si elle le poussait trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il ne sentait pas vraiment prêt pour ça. Lily-Rose se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du brun et cela la fit rire intérieurement. Il se posait trop de questions. Elle se planta devant lui et tout en continuant à le regarder malicieusement, elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un.

- Pas... ici ? demanda-t-il perplexe. Elle n'oserait quand même pas.

Lily-Rose hocha la tête et tout en continuant de sourire elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Bien sûr que oui monsieur Potter. Je promet que je n'essaierais pas de vous violer.

Elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et vint prendre les mains de Harry pour les poser sur ses hanches. Les mains hésitantes du jeune homme se glissèrent sous le chemisier de la jeune fille et lui caressèrent le dos, puis le ventre. Ils avaient l'air si emportés et fougueux. Harry approcha une main chancelante vers son chemisier, qui ne tarda pas à finir à terre. Lily-Rose, avec envie se baissa quelque peu, laissant une nuée de baisers sur le torse de son partenaire. Harry descendit ses mains et glissa contre la jupe de la brunette. Il les passa dessous et un sourire de Lily-Rose l'incita à continuer. Il caressa le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille qu'il sentit se raidir sous l'effet de sa caresse. Elle lui retira sa chemise et Harry sentit son désir monter de plus en plus. Lily-Rose haleta quand le brun joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle se sentit défaillir et Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Sa jupe tomba au sol et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva complètement nu .Elle avait souvent pensé à ce moment, s'était posé des questions mais n'aurait jamais pensé que tout se passerais si facilement et naturellement. Les gestes coquins de Harry emplissait Lily-Rose de plaisir. Ses doigts et sa bouche jouaient avec les zones érogènes de l'étudiante. Lily-Rose sentit une vague de plaisir la submergé et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement .La jeune femme dotant plus excité chercha à atteindre la bouche du sorcier. C'était à son tour de se faire plaisir. Elle glissa sa main dans le caleçon d'Harry qui hoqueta de plaisir, le bout de tissu ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres vêtements.

- On voit que le quidditch porte ses fruits, dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur les fesses de son partenaire.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête, gêné. Lily-Rose l'embrassa pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à l'être et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand même un peu. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol. La brune sentait le sexe d'Harry contre son ventre ce qui l'excita d'avantage. Harry voyait la jeune fille de plus en plus collé à lui ne put la faire attendre d'avantage. C'était sa première fois également, il savait que c'était très important pour Lily-Rose. Mais même sans expérience il voyait qu'il lui faisait du bien. Lily-Rose haleta sous une caresse et s'arqua, pour se coller encore plus à son amant. Harry l'embrassa pour la rassurer mais après des vas et viens hésitant puis de plus en plus rapide, elle commença à prendre du plaisir. Le couple se regarda dans les yeux, ils sourièrent et s'échangèrent baisers et caresses pour preuve d'amour.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Lendemain difficile

**notes de l'auteur :**

Les choses se bousculent , des retournements de situations . . . Enfin bref nos jumelles en voient de toutes les couleurs . Bonne lecture , et n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

XoXo 2fillesuneplume

**.******

**.**

De légers flocons se déposèrent sur le saule cogneur qui s'ébroua avec force devant le regard ébahi de premières années. L'ambiance qui régnait dans le château était joviale avec l'arrivée très proche des vacances d'hiver. Tous avaient hâte de rentrer dans leur foyers malheureusement, quelques-uns n'avaient pas la chance d'en avoir un, d'autres avaient des quêtes à accomplir.  
A la surprise générale, Hermione ne passerait pas l'intégralité de ses vacances chez ses parents mais aussi au Terrier. Harry savait que ces deux meilleurs amis cèderaient un jour et il voyait ce moment arriver à grand pas.  
Lily-Rose et Harry entendirent des bruits de pas descendre dans la cave et se réveillèrent à l'unisson. Lily-Rose jeta un regard amusé au brun et n'eut le temps que d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements avant de partir en courant avec le reste de ses vêtements. Harry la suivit de près et une fois arriver dans le chemin de terre Lily-Rose posa sa tête sur ton torse en riant.

- On a échappé belle dit moi ! commença-t-elle en lui lançant un regard amusée, tu imagines si l'on nous avait ramené ainsi devant Dumbledore, ajouta la brune en riant.

Harry se mit à rire à son tour et commença à enfiler son uniforme.

- Nous allons être en retard, on se retrouve ce midi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.  
- A ce midi Harry, répondit la brune.

Harry se pencha sur sa tête et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Je voulais te dire… c'était magique cette nuit Lily-Rose, je tenais à ce que tu le sache.  
- Pour moi aussi cela l'était, sourit la brune tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

**.******

**.**

Lou était paisiblement endormi, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit.  
Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, les couvertures étaient douces contre sa peau, elle se sentait bien et on lui tenait chaud. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule et que la personne était collé contre elle mais elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.  
Lou tenta de se dégager en vain, l'idée qu'une personne de sexe masculin, elle en était sûr, soit contre elle et qu'elle n'ait aucune idée sur son identité l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Malheureusement, la jeune fille dû attendre que le garçon daigne la lâcher pour pouvoir découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Lou se releva sur les coudes et se retrouva face à Drago incompréhensive. Mais que faisait-t-elle ici !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je te retourne la question Evans.

Lou sortit du lit à la hâte sous le regard étonné de Drago, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se mit à réfléchir. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées quand l'infirmière arriva.

- Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillés ! Vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisés par les médicaments ? demanda Madame Pomfresh avec un air doucereux.

Lou et Malefoy se jetèrent un regard furtif et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Justement oui. Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous faisons ici.  
- Je vois, répondit la vieille dame.

Elle leur expliqua la raison de leur venue et les deux adolescents se remémorent leur nuit au fur et à mesure. Lou se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait confié à Malefoy. L'infirmière les congédia et elle se hâta de sortir mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Lou allait tourner à l'angle de l'infirmerie quand le blond posa une main déterminée contre le mur.

- Que ce soit clair Evans. Plus jamais tu ne prononces le mot Mangemort. Plus jamais tu ne m'adresse la parole, les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas fréquenter les gens comme…, il marqua une pause et termina par : toi.

Lou resta stoïque. Elle ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant cet imbécile qui se nourrissait du malheur des autres. Si Lily-Rose n'avait pas provoqué cette explosion rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle n'aurait pas dû pensa la jeune fille.

.

.

Hermione était en train de réviser dans la bibliothèque, elle avait d'abord tenté dans la salle commune mais le bruit l'empêchait de se concentrer et malgré les nombreuses moqueries de ses deux compères, elle s'était dirigée vers son lieu de prédilection. Quoiqu'on en dise, ce lieu était magique, la brunette s'y sentait chez elle et elle redoutait le jour où elle quitterait Poudlard notamment pour les visites quotidiennes dans ce lieu rempli de secrets.  
La Gryffondor était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Lou venait de prendre place face à elle. Lou, elle, étudiait Hermione avec un sourire, se demandant comment il était possible d'être tant absorbé par de la métamorphose.

-Hermione, pourrais-tu me donner le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets, s'il te plait ? tenta Lou dans le vide.

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux de son livre et Lou dû s'agiter devant elle pour qu'elle daigne la regarder.

- Lou, je ne t'avais pas vu !  
- Tu ne m'avais pas vu … railla la blonde. Je voulais te demander un petit service.

Hermione la regarda avec insistance, se méfiant quelque peu.

- Je voudrais aller dans la salle de bain des préfets, j'en ai entendu parler et j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre, seule, finit Lou.  
- Tu voudrais le mot de passe ? Tu sais que normalement c'est interdit .  
- Oui je sais, grimaça la blonde, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battue.  
- Je le fais car tu ne connais pas ce lieu exceptionnel et que je ne peux enlever cela à ta culture personnel, et aussi que tu en as besoin, pour des raisons que tu m'expliqueras, continua Hermione en souriant. Tu es restée à l'infirmerie toute la nuit, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé ?

Lou leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin de la salle de bain et tu peux rajouter Malefoy à la liste de causes. Merci de ta compréhension, sourit Lou.

La blonde se leva prête à partir mais Hermione la retint.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?  
- Je suis totalement déconcentré Hermione, se mit à rire Lou, et c'est vrai que je risque de me sentir nulle devant la salle de bain des préfets sans le mot de passe !  
- Sans sang, mais d'eau, ne l'oublie pas durant le trajet, se moqua la brune.  
- Merci Hermione, vraiment.

Lou fut ébloui par la beauté du lieu. On lui avait dit que c'était magnifique mais c'était bien plus que cela. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et instinctivement l'eau se mit à couler, un arc en ciel sortait des innombrables robinets et bientôt l'immense baignoire fut remplie.  
Lou remarqua d'autres robinets d'où s'écoulaient de la mousse venant surplomber l'eau de rêve.  
Lou avait deux heures de libre et le spectacle se donnant devant ses yeux lui laissait imaginer combien elle allait profiter de ce temps. Lou se déshabilla et laissa l'eau glisser doucement contre sa peau, la température était parfaite, tout était parfait. C'était comme si cet endroit savait ce dont elle avait besoin mais après tout Poudlard était magique alors pourquoi pas cet endroit également.  
La jeune fille s'étendit dans l'eau chaude et ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa nuit. Ce garçon avait un comportement incompréhensif, Lou trouvait cela frustrant de ne savoir comment l'aborder. Mais elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui montrer qu'il vous atteignait sinon vous n'étiez pas digne d'attention, peut être devrait elle se montrer « digne d'attention » dans ce cas. Un soir Lou avait entendu Harry murmurer quelque chose au sujet de Malefoy à Ron et Hermione, elle avait donc feint de faire autre chose pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ce qu'elle avait entendu ne l'avait pas rassuré.  
Harry pensait que Drago tramait quelque chose, il disait le voir disparaître de la carte des Maraudeurs parfois. Lou avait été surprise d'apprendre que Harry possédait une carte des Maraudeurs. Les jumelles avait hérité de tout ce que leur mère possédait et elles avaient découvert un meuble caché au grenier rempli d'affaire que leur mère possédait à Poudlard, une carte des Maraudeurs en faisait partie.  
Cette petite pause lui faisait malgré tout relâcher toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le début de l'année.  
Lou aurait voulu qu'il soit possible d'arrêter de penser, elle ferma les yeux et souffla avant de disparaître complétement sous l'eau.  
Elle refit surface avec les idées un peu plus claires mais voulu se noyer de suite quand elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Malefoy dans son bain. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit une hallucination mais étant donné que Drago affichait le même air choqué que Lou, il devait s'agir d'un cauchemar bien réel.  
Lou rapprocha la mousse près d'elle, l'idée d'être nue dans la même eau que Malefoy s'apparentait à du viole dans son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas que j'adore te poser cette question, mais par Merlin, que fait tu ici ? demanda Lou excédée.  
- Il me semble que tu n'as rien à dire, à moins que tu ais été promu Préfete ou Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch durant la nuit, répondit Drago de sa voix trainante. Les filles comme toi n'ont rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroit.  
- Tu insinue que je suis une moins que rien, répondit Lou du tac au tac.  
- Je n'insinue rien, j'explicite, et je te prie de disposer, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lou le regarda droit dans les yeux furibonds, il se croyait permis de tout.

- Je ne sortirais pas d'ici de mon propre gré, suis-je assez claire pour toi ?

-De ton propre gré ? Et bien disons que je vais te sortir de là, répondit le blond avec un air dangereux.

Il s'approcha de Lou la défiant du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il la touche, Lou était sensible mais elle avait des convictions. Elle ne bougea pas malgré l'appréhension qui prenait possession d'elle.

- Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus Malefoy ! lança Lou froidement en pointant un index menaçant vers lui.  
- Que se passera-t-il si j'avance ? Tu vas me gifler ? Ne crois pas que c'est ce qui m'arrêtera, je te sortirais d'ici quoi qu'il en soit. Ah mais j'ai compris … réfléchis-t-il, tu as peur que je touche à ton petit corps de sang de bourbe.  
- Retire tes paroles Malefoy, lança la blonde en serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer.  
- Non ce serait mentir, ta mère en était bien une non ?

Lou ferma les yeux pour encaisser le coup. Comment osait-il en connaissant son histoire ? Il exploitait ses faiblesses et Lou trouvait cela honteux. Des larmes de rage perlèrent sur ses joues et malgré sa gêne et sa nudité tout lui parut superficiel, elle voulait simplement le faire taire. Lou sauta au cou de Drago, l'emportant sous l'eau. Elle évacua sa rage sur lui cependant il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus. Il attrapa Lou par les épaules et l'immobilisa face à lui.

Lou soutint son regard, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Tu es un être répugnant qui tire son bonheur du malheur des autres. Des personnes comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'exister.

Combien de fois Drago avait entendu cela. Ce qui le répugnait c'est que la plupart du temps cela était adressé à son père. Le manoir était grand mais les cris des cachots parvenaient parfois en haut. Un jour l'avait particulièrement marqué, il déjeunait avec sa mère quand un cri perça l'air. Narcissa baissa les yeux et Drago serra les dents, ce n'était pas une manière de vivre. Puis un second cri se fit entendre, suivi de ce genre de qualificatifs à l'égard de son père.  
Il le méritait, il le savait surtout avec ce que sa famille avait fait vivre à celle de cette sale petite Gryffondor.  
Drago détourna la tête, il perdait ses moyens et il détestait ça. On lui avait apprit à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, rester toujours constant et froid. Le fait de ne plus se maîtriser l'enrageait. Il savait se maîtriser même dans la peur devant le seigneur des ténèbres, cette fille ne le ferait pas craquer.  
Lou sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand Drago lui lança un regard perçant, elle ne pensait pas marquer un blanc comme celui-ci avec de simples mots.

- N'ai-je pas été assez clair quand je t'ais dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole Evans ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

Lou commençait à paniquer mais elle ne voulait pas se trahir. Elle savait d'avance qu'il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'il ne l'atteignait pas, quoiqu'elle ressente. Non elle ne reculerait pas face à celui qui s'approchait de plus en plus, attendant qu'elle craque.

- Je pense avoir le droit de m'exprimer comme je veux Malefoy, répondit la blonde avec une certaine assurance en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

Ses paroles lui réordonnèrent confiance et la jeune fille avança vers lui, ses iris toujours plantés dans les siens.

- Alors tu peux m'ordonner tout ce que tu veux Malefoy, mais… Lou se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne me soumettrais à toi.

Drago aimait rabaisser les autres, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient rien et il prenait même un plaisir pervers à leur faire peur, c'était dans sa nature ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Les autres devaient être soumis à un Malefoy. Cependant Drago commençait à s'ennuyer du peu de résistance de ses « victimes » c'est pourquoi il tourna la tête vers Lou et lui souffla sur le visage :  
- Mercredi, Près au Lard devant les Trois balais.

Lou afficha un léger sourire en coin, elle se détourna et avança dans la baignoire, tournant le dos à Drago et comme si ce dernier n'était pas présent, elle sortit. Lou avait compris que son corps plaisait aux hommes lors de sa dernière année à Beauxbatons et savait que même Malefoy serait déstabilisé par son attitude. La jeune fille attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla et lança :

- Dois-je comprendre que je vais devoir t'adresser la parole Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lascive.

Drago s'adossa à au bord de la baignoire et réfléchis tout en étudiant la jeune fille de haut en bas.

- Disons que, contre toute attente, tu mérites peut être attention. J'en serais le seul juge. Seulement tu ne dois pas en dire un mot à qui que ce soit ou je ferais de toi une toute autre sorte de divertissement Evans, finit-il avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

Lou fit le tour de l'immense baignoire et s'agenouilla sur le bord, elle lança un regard amusé à Drago et répondit.

- J'adore toutes les sortes de divertissement et ne m'appelle plus Evans , tu vas devoir t'y habituer car on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme on l'espère. Du moins pas tant que je n'en n'ai pas décidé.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, décidément il avait sous-estimé cette fille. Lou était satisfaite et elle tendit la main devant Drago pour prendre un nouveau départ, Drago la serra dans la sienne et lança très sérieusement :

- Don Juan, enchanté.

Lou se mit à rire et répondit avec des yeux doux parodiés :

- Madame Maxime, de même. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir me résister très cher.

Drago tira sur la main de Lou qui se retrouva dans l'eau une nouvelle fois, elle lui lança un regard haineux puis se dit qu'un moment comme celui ne se représenterait pas alors elle prit place face à lui et les deux adolescents commencèrent à discuter sans se lancer des pics pour la première fois. Et sans parler de choses vraiment sérieuses, la conversation restait fluide. Lou riait parfois même. Oui, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître Lou Evans plaisantait avec Drago Malefoy.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Hein mais comment ça ?

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

**.**

Lily-Rose émergea brusquement, même si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir au fil des jours. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait, dans le dortoir des Serpentard, entourée de filles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Lily-Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, espérant pouvoir replonger quelques minutes sous sa couette. Malheureusement, il indiquait huit heure quinze, cela voulait dire que les cours commençaient dans à peine un quart d'heure. La brune soupira, elle était une fois de plus en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle qui prenait un temps fou dans sa salle de bain ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes cette fois-ci. Pourtant, ses belles boucles brunes rebondissaient à chacun de ses pas. Sans passer par la grande salle à son plus grand malheur, elle empoigna son sac de cours, dévala les escaliers pour arriver le plus vite possible en métamorphose. Malheureusement, dans son empressement, elle rata la dernière marche de l'escalier et tomba sur son poignet. N'y faisant pas attention, elle continua son chemin bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était déjà très en retard.

McGonagall la toisa d'un regard dur quand Lily-Rose se présenta dans la salle de cours bien après l'heure. Elle traversa la salle sous le regard de tous ses camarades, Malefoy ricana pendant que Lou la regardait étrangement. Lily-Rose se demanda ce qui clochait chez elle. Elle n'avait pourtant pas oublié de mettre ses chaussures, de mettre sa cravate et sa jupe n'était pas coincée dans sa culotte. La jeune fille vit McGonagall s'avancer vers elle et ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude. Elle approcha sa main de son poignet de la jeune fille et Lily-Rose vit avec effarement que celui-ci avait doublé de volume.

- Miss Evans… que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda McGonagall en parlant plus bas pour ne pas que le reste de la classe puisse percevoir leur discussion.

- J'ai trébuché, souffla Lily-Rose, les yeux toujours fixé sur son bras, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la douleur et maintenant que cela occupait toutes ses pensées, cela commençait à devenir plus douloureux.

- Je crois que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, souffla-t-elle en la poussant doucement vers la sortie. Miss Evans, scanda-t-elle en se retournant, voudriez-vous emmenez votre sœur voir Mme Pomfresh.

Lou se leva, les regards inquiets de Ron, Harry et Hermione sur elle. La jeune fille prit sa sœur sous le bras et elles sortirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? s'exclama Lou, la porte de la salle de classe à peine refermé.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, j'ai raté la marche, répondit Lily-Rose, posant son bras contre son abdomen.

- Regarde ton poignet, on pourrait croire qu'on te l'a broyé. Lily-Rose, tu es juste tombé ? demanda Lou soupçonneuse.

- Bien sûr que oui, je te le jure ! Maintenant emmène-moi chez l'infirmière, cela fait de plus en plus mal.

L'infirmière examina Lily-Rose dès qu'elles mirent un pied dans son sanctuaire. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'ecchymose qui s'étendait du haut de sa paume de main jusqu'à la moitié de son avant-bras.

- Miss Evans…, commença-t-elle, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour cette situation délicate, vous vous êtes battu ?

- Non, je suis tombé, expliqua Lily-Rose, paniquant légèrement. C'est vrai. Je dois juste avoir les os un peu plus fragiles.

- Très bien… dit-elle en continuant de palper avec délicatesse la blessure. Je vais vous appliquer une pommade pour les bleus et vous allez me boire cette potion. Revenez me voir s'il y a un souci.

Lily-Rose acquiesça et grimaça quand l'infirmière appliqua le produit, elle but d'une traite de breuvage et cru qu'elle allait vomir, ce n'était vraiment pas du jus de citrouille. Sa sœur la raccompagna à son dortoir le temps qu'elle prenne un antidouleur. Bien que la magie fonctionne à merveille, elle préférait de loin les méthodes moldus. La brune cherchait l'antalgique quand son regard tomba sur autre chose. Les sourcils froncés, elle se mit à compter frénétiquement, à la troisième fois, le résultat était inévitable. Lily-Rose revint devant le portrait où Lou l'attendait afin de retourner en cours.

- On retourne à l'infirmerie, dit-elle, prenant peine à respirer.

- Tu as encore mal ? lui demanda sa sœur en la suivant, Lily ! Répond-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Lily-Rose ne se souciait guère de ce que lui disait Lou, elle fonçait à travers les couloirs, voulant juste arriver à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible et si possible en un seul morceau. Elle poussa les portes avec fracas et s'arrêta net. Qu'allait-elle pourvoir dire à l'infirmière ?

- Miss Evans, vous vouliez autre chose, demanda Pomfresh surprise de la retrouver là.  
- Oui, j'ai été prendre un antalgique et… je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis plus d'un mois, répondit Lily-Rose nerveuse, évitant de regarder sa sœur.  
- C'est problématique, dit l'infirmière. Je vais vous faire passer un examen, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa baguette. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit.

Lou, qui depuis le début n'avait rien dit risqua un regard vers sa sœur, celle-ci avait les yeux rivé sur ses pieds. Une fois sans protection et voilà ce qui lui arrivait. Lily-Rose se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait vraiment se tromper.

- Vous n'allez rien sentir, nous serons fixé immédiatement, expliqua l'infirmière alors que Lily-Rose tendit sa main vers Lou qui s'empressa de l'attraper et de la serrer fort.

Elle lança le sort et un parchemin jaillit du bout de sa baguette. Elle le tendit à l'adolescente qui le prit, la main légèrement tremblante. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir et Lou lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle déplia le parchemin avec toute la lenteur dont elle était capable : Enceinte. Lily-Rose se prit la tête entre les mains, comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put en retenir quelques-unes.

- Je suppose que cela doit-être un choc pour vous. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez pris une décision Miss Evans, dit l'infirmière avec une voix se voulant rassurante pour la jeune fille. Je n'en parlerais à personne, soyez tranquille.

- Merci infiniment, je vais allez me recoucher je crois. Pourriez-vous me faire un mot s'il vous plait, demanda Lily-Rose anxieuse.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner en classe et subir tous ces regards sur elle. D'habitude, c'était elle la force de leur duo mais aujourd'hui, c'était Lou qui allait assumer cette responsabilité.

- Miss Evans, je ne crois pas que c'est raisonnable de manquer les cours, dit l'infirmière.

- Juste cette fois-ci, s'il vous plait, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

L'infirmière acquiesça tout de même devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Un jour de repos ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

- Je vais la ramener, dit Lou en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Merci.

Lou raccompagna Lily-Rose jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard et l'a pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La Serpentard pleurait dans ses bras, ses épaules secouées au rythme de ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elles avaient prévue dans leur plan.

- Tu veux que je dise à Harry que tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu n'es pas obligé de lui en parler aujourd'hui, dit Lou voulant essayer de rassurer sa sœur.

- Merci mais je crois que c'est mieux, je ne vais pas pouvoir garder cela pour moi très longtemps et le plus tôt sera le mieux… il a le droit de savoir, continua-t-elle après une légère pause.

- Repose-toi bien, je t'aime et quoique tu fasses, cela ne changera jamais, dit Lou en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et repartit en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Sa sœur, enceinte, elle ne pouvait y croire tant cela n'était pas réaliste.

Elle fit rapidement un topo de la situation au professeur en omettant le détail le plus important et retourna s'asseoir en évitant les regards trop insistants d'Harry sur elle. Elle lui fit juste un petit sourire rassurant et continua de suivre le cours bien qu'elle sache que c'était impossible pour elle de se concentrer. Elle pensait bien trop à sa sœur, toute seule dans son lit, pleurant certainement toutes les larmes de son corps.

**.**

- Elle est vraiment mal ? demanda une énième fois Harry sur le chemin qui les menaient a la Grande Salle.

Lou ne lui répondit pas, il l'exaspérait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui divulguer le secret de sa sœur alors elle préférait se taire avant de dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Le brun s'assit à table mais il ne mangea rien, émiettant son pain du bout des doigts.

- J'ai peut-être le temps d'aller la voir avant la reprise des cours, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses camarades.

- Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans leur salle commune, lui dit Lou. Tu devrais aller en cours et j'irai la chercher, lui promit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça sans un mot et il reprit bien vite la contemplation de son assiette. Lou échangea un regard avec Hermione et Ron lourd de sous-entendus.

**.**

**.**

Après le cours de botanique qui semblait durer une éternité, c'est avec joie que les élèves accueillirent la fin des cours. Harry semblait stresser et Lou s'éclipsa le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il la suive.

Elle arriva devant l'entrée e la salle commune des Serpentard et prononça le mot de passe. Au diable ces serpents et leurs remarques. Sans y faire attention, elle grimpa en vitesse les escaliers et arriva devant le dortoir des sixièmes années. Elle souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte.

Lily-Rose était allongé sur son lit et ne bougeait pas.

- Lily…, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un grognement. Lou soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

- Harry te cherches partout, il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, expliqua-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de Lily-Rose.

- Je sais, soupira cette dernière. Il faut que j'y aille.

La brune se releva difficilement et sans un mot traversa la chambre et claqua la porte.

**.**

Lily-Rose tripotait ses doigts nerveusement, comment allait-elle lui dire. « Harry, tu va être papa, surprise ! » Non. Ou bien « Harry, assied toi, tu vas avoir un choc. » Et encore « Harry, tu veux qu'on t'appelle papa ? ». Elle se rendit compte a quel point c'était ridicule en arrivant devant la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle leva la tête, ferma les yeux et pria Merlin.

Les garçons étaient occupés à jouer aux échecs pendant qu'Hermione faisait ses devoirs.

- Harry, appela Lily-Rose, encore plus nerveuse qu'auparavant.

Quand il l'a vit, il sauta sur ses pieds, renversant le plateau de jeu. Ron râlait mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda le brun en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Oui oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire faux alors que tout son être voulait crier. Je peux te parler ?

Harry acquiesça et ensemble quittèrent la pièce pour aller se promener. Ils arrivèrent aux abords du lac et Lily-Rose s'assit, sentant ses forces diminuer peu à peu

- Ce matin, en allant à l'infirmerie, j'ai découvert quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle la tête baissé. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, c'était trop dur. Elle inspira un grand coup et annonça : Je suis enceinte.

Le silence qui s'établit alors lui paru interminable, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux émeraude qui lui faisaient battre le cœur.

Harry était comme figé. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle disait. Père à seize ans, alors qu'un attardé mental lui menait la vie dure.

- Dis quelque chose, souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Il était conscient que c'était difficile pour elle mais il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes en lui frottant doucement le dos.

- Je… ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, dit Harry en lui baisant le front.

Lily-Rose sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait prévu sa réaction. Elle savait qu'il dirait cela.

- Moi non plus… mais j'en ai envie, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu ne peux pas décider toute seule, dit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentait la vague de colère monter en lui. Il aurait du faire plus attention, mais la seule vue de la brune dénudée lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Lily-Rose en avait conscience, il était tout aussi impliqué qu'elle mais cette fois-ci elle avait envie d'être égoïste et se battre. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras d'Harry et sa main remonta le long du visage du garçon qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Je me battrai, ajouta-t-elle simplement en remontant au château, le laissant seul, les yeux humides.

**.**

**.**

Pansy Parkinson soupira devant le énième spectacle que lui offraient ses compères, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Assis sur des fauteuils de leur salle commune, les deux Serpentard faisaient le concours de celui qui pourrait enfourner le plus de dragées dans sa bouche. Pour le moment, Crabbe avait une légère avance. Elle tourna son regard dans la pièce et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Qui voilà, Evans, voyons voir pourquoi elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui, pensa Pansy_. Elle passa le mur à sa suite.

Pansy Parkinson avait un cerveau contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire et pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à faire croire le contraire. C'était sa couverture. Drago Malefoy le savait bien puisqu'elle était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Pansy avait été amoureuse de lui toute son enfance et elle du se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas réciproque, elle accepta tout de même son amitié et elle dut admettre que cela était bien mieux. Pourtant, une petite pointe de jalousie s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'il ramenait une fille mais elle savait très bien que la fille en question serait jetée comme un vulgaire mouchoir usagé.

Elle arriva aux abords de la grande salle et se cacha derrière une tapisserie pour entendre la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Lily, je suis vraiment désolé…, dit Lou en triturant ses doigts. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa sœur dans cet état.  
- Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne et croire que j'avais mes chances avec lui…, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est lui et personne d'autre, cracha Lily-Rose en ravalant ses larmes.  
- Je suis là moi, on va y arriver, cet enfant sera le plus heureux de tous, je te le promets, dit Lou en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Pansy n'osa pas bouger de peur de dévoiler sa présence. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était la chose inespéré qu'elle attendait. Elle allait leur montrer à tous de quoi elle était capable. Le maître serait fière d'elle et Drago encore plus. Un plan diabolique se dessina dans sa tête et il n'y aurait personne pour l'arrêter.

**.**

Voilà la fin d'un chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que Pansy prépare ? Comment Harry va-t-il réagir ?

Des questions, des questions … mais des réponses dans les prochains chapitres :)

XoXo 2fillesuneplume


	10. Chapitre 8 : Survivre à un imprévus

NOTE DES AUTEURS :

Un nouveau chapitre, cette fois plus centré sur Lou ! XoXo 2fillesuneplume.

Argus Rusard détestait les après-midi de sorti à Pré-au-lard où il devait contrôler chaque stupides élèves de manière de plus en plus stricte. Le retour imminent de Voldemort exigeait des mesures de sécurités plus élevées et le concierge du château était débordé devant la horde d'élèves qui se bousculait devant lui, il émit une sorte de grognement de mécontentement en remarquant que certains lui échappaient.  
Lou se faisait bousculer de tous les côtés et parvint quand même à sortir du Château. Elle marchait seule, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, laissant libre cours à ses pensées. Harry et Lily-Rose lui faisait de la peine mais en même temps, chacun restait sur ses positions et ne attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. La situation n'évoluerait pas ainsi, mais Lou ne se sentait pas assez avisé pour donner à sa sœur des conseils, surtout sur le plan amoureux… La jeune fille souffla le regard vide pendant que ses pieds la menaient instinctivement là où elle devait se rendre. Lou aimait le bruit de la neige sous ses pas, en revanche le froid hivernal ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, la blonde préférait sentir la chaleur du soleil contre peau, cette idée la fit frissonner, vivement les beaux jours, pensa-t-elle.  
Elle dû se résigner à sortir de ses pensées quand une boule de neige s'écrasa contre sa nuque et se retourna furibonde, deux yeux métalliques satisfait la jaugeait et une bande de Serpentard ignares emmitouflés dans de grandes écharpes vertes et argents qui la fixait avec insistance avant de rentrer à l'intérieur des trois balais. Malefoy était seul, cependant ses congénères guettaient la réaction de Lou à travers les vitres du bar.  
C'était le début de leur cinéma 

Lou passa une main furtive dans son cou pour enlever l'eau glacée qui y coulait tout en souriant à Drago puis fonça sur lui pour lui écraser ce qu'il lui restait de neige sur la figure. Le garçon perdit son sourire, tout comme ceux qui les fixaient, et attrapa le poignet de Lou qui ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Tu veux sûrement que je te fasse manger l'herbe par les trous de nez Malefoy ?  
- Trouve quelque chose de plus radical Evans, je préfère mourir plutôt qu'affronter tes doigts dans mon nez !

La jeune fille réprima son idée d'un geste de la main avec dégout et dit :

- Merlin non … Serait-il possible que tu lâches mon poignet maintenant ? demanda la blonde avec un regard équivoque vers leurs mains.

Drago qui avait un peu trop serré au départ, relâcha son étreinte et laissa ses doigts glisser contre la peau de la jeune fille avec un regard joueur. Lou frissonna à ce contact mais ne voulut pas lui donner satisfaction.

- Sache que tes techniques de manipulations ne fonctionnent pas avec moi Malefoy, répondit Lou avec un sourire narquois tout en dégageant son poignet.

La jeune fille attira Drago derrière des arbres et se massa le poignet quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas bronché, seulement Lou n'aimait pas quand il ne bronchait pas, le provoquer et qu'il la provoque en retour était beaucoup plus divertissant.  
Lou se mordit la lèvre inférieur à la recherche un nouveau plan machiavélique, pour s'attirer les foudres du Serpent. 

Malefoy la regardait avec amusement, tentant de l'étudier comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'étudier les gens en général, ne se demandant pas ce qu'elle préparait, non les mauvais plans de la lionne, il commençait à s'y habituer. Le jeune homme tentait de trouver comment cette fille au caractère étrange résonnait. Drago était du genre à cerner les gens facilement dans le but de faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux en exploitant leurs faiblesses. Mais la facilité on s'en lasse, c'est pourquoi cette jeune fille lui apportait un peu de divertissement.

Il se demanda même, si elle ne le testait pas comme il le faisait avec elle car la manière qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure était assez séduisante et Drago ne savait pas si cela était inné chez elle ou si elle l'avait longuement étudié comme méthode de séduction, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Plus le temps passait et plus il remarquait certain détails de son apparence qui lui plaisait, il pourrait la mettre dans son lit mais il savait qu'après le jeu serait fini Et Drago était un joueur, un chasseur alors il voulait faire durer le plaisir car la chasse était bien plus appétissante que le gain. En bon Malefoy, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler son corps.

La jeune fille faisait une tête de moins que lui et ses hanches de petit garçon faisait assez rire Drago, qui connaissait beaucoup plus de filles voluptueuses, notamment avec une forte poitrine ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Lou, du moins ce qu'il avait tenté de deviner avec sa chemise, se demandant si en dessous sa taille serait marqué féminisant ainsi sa silhouette enfantine. Ce qui lui plaisait c'était ses longues jambes élancées et son regard profond. Non elle n'était pas parfaite mais c'était justement ce qui changeait, lui qui voyait des filles plus plastiquement parfaite les unes que les autres dans son lit, mais la perfection était morne à force.

Soudain, Lou sortit de ses pensées et vint se blottir contre Drago.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être dans les bras d'un fils à papa, et en fait il n'y a rien de plus qu'avec les autres, lui balança-t-elle à la figure tout en battant des cils.

Drago ne sut que répliquer, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait... Lou s'éloigna du garçon et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

Plus aucuns mots ne fut prononcés, les deux adolescents commencèrent à marcher. Réfléchissant tous deux à la tournure des choses.  
Drago en arriva à la conclusion qu'en plus d'avoir créé une ambiance froide, penser trop pourrait le rendre dépressif.

- On fait un cap ou pas cap ? proposa-t-elle malicieusement en reprenant la parole.

Ne voyant pas de réponse de la part du Serpentard, Lou lui lança un défi des plus stupides pour tester son acolyte.

- Laisse tu vas découvrir ça tout de suite. Es-tu capables d'aller déclarer ta flamme à Hagrid ?

Il répondit d'un signe négatif de sa petite tête d'ange, espérant passer entre les mailles du filet. Quel était cette diablerie où elle voulait encore l'emporter ? Cependant, Drago ne pus s'empêcher de lui glisser " Tu as vu Merlin nus ou quoi ? "

- Ouais je me disais aussi «Les Serpentard et leur courage légendaire » ... répondit-elle dédaigneuse.  
- Ah ironique vraiment hein ! siffla-t-il. Puisque tu es si courageuse va te mettre dans l'eau par ce temps si chaud !

Lou n'attendit pas et lança un «cap» puissant, suivit d'un regard supérieur à l'égard de Malefoy. 

Elle s'avança jusqu'au Lac noir, le moment de silence ayant hélas duré jusqu'au parc du château.

- Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est froid ! Je te jure que si demain je suis malade, je massacre ta sale petite tête de Sang pur, cria-elle en frissonnant. 

Drago la regarda de la tête au pied, elle qui affichait tout de même un sourire fière et oui elle était indéniablement plus courageuse que lui ! Le jeune homme râla intérieurement et pensa qu'on ne pouvait pas être parfait, Malefoy, Serpentard et courageux en plus ! Ils étaient indéniablement des enfants.

Lou perdit tout son enthousiasme quand elle essaya de lever un pied pour sortir et que celui-ci ne daigna pas se dégager.

- Euh … Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle embêtée.

Drago lui tournait le dos et Lou porta sa main devant ses yeux en soupirant.

- Serait-ce possible que Messire Malefoy mette de côté sa fierté pour se rendre compte que je suis coincé et que j'ai besoin d'aide ! lança Lou en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne bougeait pas et il avait l'air d'apprécier la situation même ! Lou bouillait de l'intérieur en se demandant pourquoi ils aimaient tant se faire des noises mutuellement pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû sauter dans ce lac …

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle de moins en moins patiente. 

- Moi t'aider ? commença-t-il, surement pas non ! ajouta le blond en se retournant pour lui décerner un sourire en coin Serpentesque.

Lou se frictionna les bras en espérant gagner un peu de chaleur, en vain et plus elle bougeait, plus elle s'enfonçait. Il ne serait pas capable de la laisser ici quand même ?

- J'imagine que tu vas me laisser ici ? ajouta Lou d'un air blasé.

- Oui, je trouve ça distrayant, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Lou n'arrivait pas à accéder à sa baguette, ce crétin était sa seule chance et il ne daignait pas bouger le petit doigt.

Le concerné s'approcha du lac, plissa les yeux et Lou ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aristocratie de ses traits, ses pommettes hautes, son nez aquilin mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était son regard acier si énigmatique. Le blond se pencha un peu vers elle et souffla :

- En supposant que tu meurs de froid ici. Que me laisserais-tu comme héritage ?

- Quelque chose de dangereux en espérant que tu te tues avec, répondit Lou sans réfléchir.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça et il aimait les surprises alors elle méritait son aide. Lou n'espérant plus grand chose avait baissé les yeux et ne remarqua pas la main que lui tendait l'adonis.

- Mon offre ne se représentera Evans, lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

Lou leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire, elle au moins elle faisait de vrais sourires et Drago ne manqua pas de le remarquer, lui qui se sentait incapable d'un seul sourire sincère. Lou enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet et Drago fit de même, il tira fort mais la jeune fille était enlisée.

Il sortit sa baguette devant le regard incompréhensif de Lou, que comptait-il faire avec ça ? Il la pointa vers elle son autre main toujours liée à la sienne. Il minimisa la puissance de son sort, Lou fut projeté hors de l'eau sur lui.

Le rire de Lou se fit entendre et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une ébauche de sourire. Théo parvenait parfois à lui en arracher et le blond fut surpris d'y parvenir avec elle. Elle remarqua qu'il souriait et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Le jeu devenait intéressant, il aimait provoquer l'adversaire et posa un de ses doigts fins sur la bouche de la blonde la découvrant du bout des doigts. Lou ne bougea plus sous le choc et Drago la sentit se crisper sous sa caresse. Si la blonde n'avait pas des formes voluptueuses, ses lèvres était pulpeuses et à la fois délicates et une telle bouche était tant attrayante. Lou ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier qui lui prodiguait cette caresse délicieuse, se laissant un peu aller comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, son cœur s'emballant quelque peu.

Drago avait bien compris le principe et en profita lorsqu'il stoppa sa caresse. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux frustrée, Drago satisfait de lui pu passer à la seconde étape en murmurant en un souffle dans son cou :

- Cap ou pas cap ? Embrasse-moi.  
- Cap, répondis Lou sans hésitation après que le garçon est réussi à lui donner envie de plus.

Lou ne supportait pas la frustration et posa ses lèvres fougueusement contre les siennes, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Merlin c'était sympathique ce jeu en fait.

.

Pansy était du genre impulsive et ne réfléchissait guère avant d'agir. Elle était sorti pour trouver cette trainé d'Evans qui comme elle l'avait compris était enceinte de son Dray. Elle voulait lui faire payer. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle vit la deuxième Evans embrasser l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis toujours, elle perdit le peu de raison qui la caractérisait et lança d'un air dément :

- Dit adieu à ta sœur Evans.

La brune repartit brusquement vers le château. 

Lou releva la tête sans comprendre et vit sa sœur arriver au loin avec Hermione. Pansy se dirigeant droit vers elle, Lou devait faire vite si elle voulait éviter le pire.

Lou redevint brune sous le regard dur de Drago qui voyait ses doutes confirmés. La jeune fille lia son regard tanzanite à celui d'acier du blond en un dernier échange intense avant de fermer les lieux pour s'échanger avec sa sœur.

Tout se passa si vite, le trou noir arriva rapidement…


	11. Chapitre 9 : Du nouveau

Après un long moment sans poster nous avons décidés de nous reprendre et de vous donner la suite ! Cela fait du bien de s'y remettre :) Voici ce qui arrive à Lou .

XoXo 2fillesuneplume

**Chapitre 9**

Lily-Rose soupira alors qu'elle et Hermione arrivaient aux abords de Pré-au-lard, un groupe composé d'une demi-douzaine de filles la fixait avec un regard qui en disait long sur leur amabilité la concernant. En général, elle évitait de trop attirer l'attention sur elle mais ces temps-ci, il lui semblait que cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent. La brune sentit son corps devenir étrange, comme si elle était aspirée, elle comprit la cause trois petites secondes plus tard. Malefoy se tenait devant elle mais ses yeux fixaient un point derrière la jeune fille. Un cri déchira l'atmosphère et Lily-Rose tourna la tête si vite qu'elle sentit son cou craquer. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas puisque son cerveau se figea sur une image. Une seule image qui lui fit monter la nausée. Lou, dix mètres plus loin, baignait dans une mare de sang qui commençait à s'étendre tout autour de son corps, souillant ses cheveux redevenus blonds.

Drago Malefoy perdit son sourire, celle qui, pas plus de dix secondes auparavant se tenait devant lui, était à présent inconsciente, victime d'un sort sorti de je ne sais où mais qui n'était probablement pas un simple sort offensif. Sa sœur, à un pas de lui était figé devant cette image morbide. Sans trop la brusquer, il la secoua lentement, espérant qu'elle reprenne vite connaissance.

- Lou…, chuchota Lily-Rose, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au chevet de sa sœur alors que Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour de la jeune fille, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le professeur McGonagall lança un « expelliarmus » à Pansy qui se retrouva désarmé et fixement ligoté.

- Miss Parkinson, vous rendez-vous compte à quel point cela est grave. Agresser une élève, enceinte qui plus est ! Vous allez avoir de très sérieux ennuis, cria le professeur, hors d'elle.

- Professeur, je suis là… dit Lily-Rose en arrivant derrière elle. C'est Lou qui est…

Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant prononcer aucun mot quant à l'état de sa sœur. C'était bien trop douloureux.

- Je vois…, prononça McGonagall en regardant successivement Lou et Lily-Rose. Albus m'en a parlé. Votre sœur a sauvé la vie de votre enfant miss Evans, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu. Elle est très courageuse.

- Inconsciente plutôt, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentit son bébé s'agiter.

Toute cette panique n'était probablement pas bonne pour lui. Elle commença à remonter vers le château, pensant qu'à cet instant, l'infirmière guérissait sa sœur. Lily-Rose se retourna, sentant qu'on la suivait. C'était bien le cas. Drago Malefoy, les yeux rivés sur elle, lui emboitait le pas. Elle avait complétement oublié que sa sœur était en compagnie de Malefoy juste avant l'attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! cria-t-elle soudainement quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. C'est de ta faute tout ça, dit-elle en pleurant.

- Du calme Evans, je n'ai pas dit à Pansy de le faire, dit-il en lui écartant le bras méchamment. C'est toi qu'elle visait, pas ta sœur, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Tout est de ta faute.

Et il reprit sa route, la laissant là, au milieu du chemin alors que lui n'en menait pas large non plus. Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, il n'était pas si content de ce qui venait de se produire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu la déteste, rugit Lily-Rose à son attention.

Malefoy se retourna, ses prunelles orageuses posées sur la Serpentard. Il l'a détestait c'est vrai, mais il aimait la détester. Et malgré lui, une petite voix qu'il s'efforçait à faire taire ne le laissait pas en paix.

**.**

**.**

Lou reposait paisiblement sur le lit immaculé de l'infirmerie. Sa respiration régulière était la seule preuve qu'elle vivait toujours. Lily-Rose n'avais pas quitté son chevet de la nuit, même avec les plaintes incessantes d'Harry sur son état de santé à elle, elle n'en avait que faire. Il n'y avait que sa sœur qui comptait à ce moment. Elle grignota du bout des lèvres les biscuits que Hermione lui avait apporté avant le couvre-feu, il fallait tout de même qu'elle se nourrisse, pour elle et aussi son bébé. Le sommeil eu raison d'elle et Lily-Rose sombra dans un profond sommeil, ponctué par des rêves irréalisables.

Les yeux de Lou papillonnèrent et elle eut du mal à les garder ouvert plus de deux secondes tant la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. Elle bougea ses orteils, ses doigts, ses membres pour être sûr que tout fonctionnait correctement. Lou savait que le sort jeté par Pansy n'était pas inoffensif. Elle n'avait pas mal, juste la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Son coude buta sur un obstacle et Lou eu un sourire en voyant sa sœur endormie à côté d'elle. Elle ne regretterait jamais son sacrifice, ni même si cela devait se reproduire dans le futur. Lily-Rose les valaient tous. Lou devina que le jour devait être levé depuis peu de temps car personne n'était réveillé. Sa main vint caresser les boucles brunes de sa moitié. Lily-Rose gigota à ce contact. Lou approfondit son geste, serrant les doigts de sa sœur entre les siens. Lily-Rose releva la tête, les yeux encore endormies et sourit. Comme elle était heureuse de la voir, ses yeux, identique aux siens lui avaient manqués. Elle se jeta à son coup et les deux sœurs s'étreignirent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Tu m'as fait très peur, chuchota Lily-Rose en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis là maintenant et en pleine forme, lui dit Lou en souriant. Ça valait le coup, le petit va bien ? demanda-t-elle en caressant la petite protubérance.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, tata Lou, dit Lily-Rose en riant. Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière, voir si tout va bien.

Lou acquiesça et Lily-Rose se hâta en direction des appartements de Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci fit passer des potions à Lou, elle n'avait pas subi de graves séquelles à l'intérieur de son organisme mais garderait tout de même une légère cicatrice sur l'abdomen, à l'endroit où le sort l'avait touché.

Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent les voir avant le déjeuner. Le brun remercia Lou, il la serra dans ses bras tout en gardant sa timidité légendaire et Lily-Rose lui embrassa les lèvres en riant.

- Miss Evans, vous pouvez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner, vous êtes guéri, dit Mme Pomfresh. Ne forcez pas trop aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Bien sûr et merci pour tout, dit Lou en souriant à l'infirmière.

- On la surveillera, ajouta Lily-Rose en prenant le bras de sa sœur et elles sortirent de l'infirmerie bras dessus, bras dessous.

**.**

- Elle a eu quoi Parkinson ? demanda Lou en mâchant son toast.

- Rogue lui a juste retiré cinquante points et elle a une semaine de retenue, répondit Hermione, levant son nez de son livre de sortilège.

- C'est tout ! s'exclama Lou ahuri. Elle essaie de me tuer et elle n'écope que d'une retenue.

- Elle dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, dit Hermione en tartinant son toast de marmelade. Mais Dumbledore a quand même écrit à ses parents et elle est interdite de visite de Pré-au-lard.

- Pas fait exprès, mon œil ! On lance pas un sort à quelqu'un comme ça ! Ils auraient dû la renvoyer, dit Lou en faisant la moue.

- Je sais mais Dumbledore dit que ce n'est pas bon de mettre plus de gens du côté de Voldemort. Tant que les Serpentard sont à Poudlard, ça fait ça de moins, dit Harry en faisant la grimace.

- Je suis d'accord mais quand même, bouda l'adolescente.

**.**

**.**

Lou et Lily-Rose faisaient leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque puisqu'aucune d'elle ne pouvait aller dans la salle commune de l'autre. Lou mâchouillait nerveusement sa plume. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer mais aucun son n'en sortit. _Pourquoi était-ce si dur, pensa-t-elle. _Elle attendait le moment fatidique où Lily allait lui parler de Malefoy, car oui elle le ferait. Lily-Rose fait partie de ces personnes qui arrivent à tout savoir et aussi qui veulent tout savoir. Il faudrait bien parler un jour, puis Lou se dit qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps, c'était sa sœur après tout, les sœurs pouvaient-elles fâchées à vie ? Lou rit intérieurement, ce n'était qu'une simple histoire, pas une affaire de meurtre.

- Lily-Rose, je peux te poser une question, se risqua finalement Lou après quelques minutes de tergiversions.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la Serpentard ne relevant pas la tête.

Lily-Rose ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Lou, mais à ce moment elle jubilait. Elle voyait bien le petit jeu de sa sœur depuis un moment. Se tortiller nerveusement, ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais ne rien dire étaient des signes avant-coureur qu'une révélation allait être faite.

- A propos de Malefoy, heu… tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? dit-elle au dernier moment. Elle était une vraie dégonflée.  
- Non, répondit Lily-Rose, souriant. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? continua-t-elle relevant la tête, les yeux rieurs.

- Comme quoi ? articula Lou

- Je ne sais pas, par exemple, pourquoi tu as omis de me parler de parler de votre pacte ?

Nous y voilà, Lou réfléchit quelque seconde avant de répondre.

- Je croyais qu'on se disait tout Lou, soupira Lily-Rose avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Elle n'était pas vraiment déçue mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas être dans l'ignorance et surtout à propos d'une chose de si haute importance.

- Je sais Lily mais… il m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, dit-elle même si elle savait que c'était une piètre excuse.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes Malefoy ?

- C'est vrai, bon, je peux tout te raconter ? demanda Lou en souriant, sa sœur ne lui en voulait pas et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Lou lui raconta tout, de l'infirmerie jusqu'au jour où elle avait joué à cap ou pas cap avec Drago. Lily-Rose, d'un côté, n'en revenait pas, c'était allé si vite, elle avait cru devoir attendre au moins un trimestre pour espérer quelque chose de lui.

- Je vais essayer de le trouver maintenant, même si j'appréhende un peu, dit Lou en rangeant ses affaires. Elle embrassa sa sœur qui lui souhaita bonne chance.

**.**

Lou remonta tranquillement à son dortoir, ne voulant se presser. Elle fila récupérer la carte du maraudeur et essaya de repérer Drago. Il se trouvait près du lac, seul. Lou sembla plus confiante, ils seraient seul pour parler et non accompagné de toute la clique. Le trajet jusqu'au lac se fit avec la plus grande lenteur dont Lou était capable. Elle le repéra assez facilement, étant seul puis on ne rencontre pas tous les jours un garçon dont les cheveux sont blonds platine. Sauf si on s'appelle Malefoy, évidement.

Lou s'approcha sans faire de bruit et pour signaler sa présence lança à voix haute :

- Mon Drakichou chérie !

Drago était venu ici pour avoir du calme, ce qu'apparemment n'avait pas compris ce bouledogue pot de colle.

- Dégage Parkinson !  
- Belle imitation n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit Lou en dissimulant son sourire.

Drago soupira, cette voix il l'entendait beaucoup plus souvent que nécessaire. Décidant de ne pas jouer les gentils pour cette fois, il mit son masque de mauvais garçon et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Evans…, dit-il après l'avoir regardé durant quelques secondes. Pansy n'a pas raté son coup. Quel dommage, je devrais lui apprendre à viser, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante, abordant son fameux sourire en coin.  
- Quelle ironie ! dit-elle ne se laissant pas impressionner. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je suis venue pour t'expliquer certaines choses. Tu as sans doute remarqué que je n'étais plus en face de toi après l'attaque de ta chère copine.  
- Bien sûr, ta sœur est vraiment une personne exquise, dit-il se remémorant sa conversation, tout à fait amicale, cela va s'en dire, qu'il avait eu avec la Serpentard.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit et je ne veux pas le savoir, la connaissant, elle n'a pas dû être tendre, déclara Lou se rapprochant de quelques pas.

- Ne me connaissant pas, je n'ai pas été tendre aussi, crois-moi, rajouta Drago ne perdant pas son habituel sourire narquois.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda la blonde, ne sachant pas très bien où cette conversation les mènera.  
- Tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre tes pitoyables explications Evans, dit-il plantant ses prunelles grises dans les sienne. Il voulait qu'elle craque.  
- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que t'as envie Malefoy, tu vas m'écouter un point c'est tout, puis après on avisera, ordonna Lou relevant un peu plus le menton, qui pourrait être vu comme un signe de rébellion.

Drago prit son temps pour répondre, la regardant toujours fixement. Elle voulait jouer à la fière. Il voulait entendre ses explications mais d'un côté qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus, annonça-t-il d'une voix dure.  
- Donc… ma sœur et moi avons un pouvoir étrange et spécial, nous pouvons nous permuter. C'est-à-dire que ce jour-là, au moment où Parkinson lui à lancé le sort, j'ai pris sa place et elle la mienne.

- Bien, dit-il, laissant penser à la jeune fille qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, bien que cette information pouvait lui être très utile.

- Ne t'amuses pas à le dire à tout le monde, rajouta Lou d'une voix qui se voulait effrayante, comme si elle avait entendu ce qu'il pensait. 

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, Lou lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et ajouta :  
- Pour en revenir à hier, tu as eu l'air d'aimé ça, dis-moi aurais-je chamboulé l'esprit du grand Drago Malefoy ?  
- L'esprit du grand Drago Malefoy se porte très bien, merci, dit-il toujours souriant.

Elle ne devait pas croire que quelque chose le chamboulait. Drago voulait juste qu'elle lui fiche la paix avec ça, elle connait les pulsions ou bien non. Il eut soudain une idée pour qu'il puisse rentrer tranquillement au château.

- Par contre il se demande si le tient se portera toujours aussi bien une fois dans le lac !

Lou ne percuta pas de suite ses derniers mots, c'est trop tard qu'elle se mit à courir. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les réflexes du serpent. Drago l'attrapa sans ménagement et la lança dans le lac. Ce qu'il n'avait, cependant, pas prévu, c'est que la lionne s'agripperait à lui et qu'il finirait aussi dans le lac.

- Oh suis-je bête, répondit Lou en gloussant, essayant d'imiter une nouvelle fois Parkinson., Pauvre Drago, il est tout mouillé, ce n'était pas dans tes plans ça ! cria-t-elle victorieuse, lui souriant à pleines dents.

Drago lui rendit son sourire, non pas un de ses sourires moqueurs qu'il aimant tant. Un vrai, un de ceux qu'il ne réserve qu'à sa mère et à Théodore quand celui-ci le mérite.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Un père

_**Chapitre 10**_

Lou et Drago entrèrent dans le hall en silence, il était désert puis leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Comme tout entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Lou se dirigea vers la grande salle, elle avait tellement faim, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais s'en était presque douloureux. Elle osa un regard en biais vers Drago qui s'éloignait de la grande salle. Un millier de questions prirent possession de son esprit et elle ralentit le pas sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Pourquoi allait-il ailleurs que dans la grande salle à une heure pareille ? À une heure où toute la population du château était concentrée dans une unique salle … Lou se promit se jeter un œil sur cette carte étrange qui avait vraisemblablement appartenu à son père.

La jeune blonde se lança distraitement un récurvite avant de pousser l'une des lourdes portes de la Grande Salle.

Ron chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Leur complicité était telle, Lou trouvait bizarre d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec son meilleur ami mais ils étaient tellement attendrissants qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Lily-Rose lança un regard étrange à Lou se leva et décolla un petit morceau de terre accroché à la chemise de sa sœur avant d'ajouter :

- On ne sait plus lancer un récurvite ma cher sœur ? puis elle ajouta en un murmure, qu'a tu fais pour finir dans cet état ?

Lou baissa les yeux et lui répondit distraitement :

- Je suis tombé dans le lac… son esprit était toujours accaparé par le jeune Malefoy et ses balades nocturnes.

- Ça s'est mal passé ? répondit la brune faisant sortir de ses pensés la Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Non, non… On ne peut pas dire que quelque chose se passe bien avec un Malefoy mais je dirais que oui.

- J'ai bien entendu Malefoy ? lança brusquement Harry

Ron se détourna de ses « occupations » comme si le nom que Lou avait prononcé était celui du people du moment.

- Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de fouine a-t-il encore fait ?

Lily-Rose leva les yeux au ciel et décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Eh bien je le croise tous les jours, c'est normal qu'on l'évoque dans nos conversations non ?

Le trio souffla comme s'ils avaient espérés la nouvelle du siècle. Harry avala son jus de citrouille en une seule traite avant se pencher doucement à l'oreille de Lily-Rose.

- On y va mon amour ?

Ces petits surnoms mielleux faisaient doucement rire Lily-Rose, mais elle les aimait bien quand même. Elle se leva avec entrain en tendant une main déterminée à Harry.

- Bonne soirée à vous bande de stupides Gryffondor !

Le rire cristallin de la brunette éclata et elle s'en alla pendu au bras de Harry.

Lou repensait à sa journée, elle grignotait du bout des doigts un muffin aux pépites de chocolats. Sa vie tranquille ne l'était définitivement plus depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds en Angleterre.

**.**

Harry avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine réserve autrefois, il avait mis des semaines avant d'oser approcher Cho et à vrai dire les filles n'étaient pas son premier souci. Il en avait de biens plus importants. Mais il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation avec Lily-Rose et il s'en rendait compte dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Il avait cette impression idiote de vivre dans un de ces films moldu quand il courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard la main de la brune soudée à la sienne. C'était comme si tout allait plus vite, tout était plus fort. Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand ils finirent enlacés sur son lit.

Harry ne voulait pas sortir de ce film. Il effleura la peau laiteuse de la Serpentard sous sa chemise, la jeune fille lui répondit d'un baiser. Ils espéraient rester seuls encore un moment. D'un coup de baguette Harry ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin et un « silencio ». Lily-Rose se mit à rire devant la tournure que prenaient les choses puis elle porta une main à son ventre, c'était comme si elle était brisée de l'intérieur. Elle se recroquevilla sous le poids de la douleur.

- Que se passe-t-il Lily ? lança Harry en un cri strident d'angoisse, il porta sa main sur le ventre de la brune. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec le bébé.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, haleta-t-elle, il s'agit surement d'une contraction, continua Lily-Rose tout en reprenant son souffle.

Harry se coucha à ses côtés et l'enlaça pour l'aider à se calmer et il l'espérait la rassurer aussi. La douleur repartit doucement et Lily-Rose lança un regard doux à Harry comme pour le remercier. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment prêt à être parent, cela leur faisait un peu peur mais Harry se disait ironiquement que cela ne pouvait pas être pire que d'affronter Voldemort. Lily-Rose quand à elle songeait à engager la conversation sur les horcruxes, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire.

- Lily-Rose… Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te mêler à ça. Le fait que tu connaisses leur existence est déjà une erreur de ma part, répondit-il très sérieusement. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger et encore moins maintenant, continua le survivant.

Lily-Rose fut assez déçu mais elle savait que l'on ne pouvait faire faire quelque chose à Harry Potter contre son gré. Il restait droit face à ses décisions et elle respectait ça.

Harry perçu son désarroi et pensa qu'il y avait certaines choses dont il pouvait lui parler mais définitivement pas de ça. Malefoy par contre était un sujet abordable.

- Je suis désolé Lily mais j'espère que tu me comprends. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune et se décida à lui parler de Malefoy. L'autre soir dans mon lit je regardais la carte du Maraudeur, le cœur de Lily-Rose se mit à bondir dans cage thoracique à ses mots, et pendant un moment j'ai suivi le nom « Drago Malefoy » et la seconde d'après il avait tout simplement disparu… C'est techniquement impossible de simplement disparaître de la carte !

Lily-Rose remarqua qu'il commençait à se tendre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique mais j'ai peur que cela soit mauvais pour nous. Je suis sur qu'il y est entré ! Dans les rangs de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif de Lily-Rose.

Le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille ne portait pourtant pas sur Malefoy mais sur le fait qu'Harry ait parlé d'une carte du Maraudeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ça auparavant. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le sang cogner contre ses tempes.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir une infime chance de retrouver son père en venant ici.

- Comment as tu eu cette carte ? demanda-t-elle en un souffle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui me l'ont donné, répondit-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Le cœur de Lily-Rose manqua un battement, cette carte appartenait donc à la famille Weasley mais pourquoi la donner à Harry.

- J'en ai parlé à mon parrain et je n'aurais jamais pensé cela mais mon père et ses amis étaient les Maraudeurs.

Il venait de lui donner une information précieuse sans le savoir.

- Lily pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parle plus ? demanda Harry inquiet devant le silence de la jeune fille.

Lily-Rose reprit soudainement ses esprits et annonça d'une voix blanche,

- Harry, je ne sais que deux choses sur mon père. Il est Anglais et… il était un Maraudeur. Harry encaissa le choc laissant la jeune fille poursuivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma mère possédait une carte semblable à la tienne et elle nous avais fait comprendre que cela venait de notre père. Je… j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était mort. Est-il possible qu'il soit vivant Harry ? demanda la jeune fille les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Mon père James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient les Maraudeurs. Mise à part mon père, ils sont tous vivants, répondit douloureusement Harry.

- Les as-tu déjà rencontrés ? demanda Lily-Rose avec entrain et peur à la fois, peur de ce que les réponses de Harry auraient pour conséquence.

- Sirius est mon parrain, Remus est un ami et Queudver est un traître repoussant, lâche et… au service de Voldemort.

Lily-Rose grimaça quand elle entendit les derniers mots de Harry, ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer et ajouta pour la rassurer :

- Il n'y a aucun risque pour que cette immonde personne soit ton père. Puis il ajouta dans un murmure, cela serait tellement étrange que l'un d'eux soit ton père…

- Si seulement c'était réellement l'un d'eux, répondit Lily-Rose en un sourire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry, j'imagine que si tu aimes ces personnes c'est qu'elles le sont aussi.

Harry serra Lily-Rose un peu plus fort contre lui suite aux mots de la jeune fille. Il pensa à une éventualité qu'il s'empressa de faire part à la jeune fille.

- Ron, Hermione et moi partons chez Sirius durant les prochaines vacances peut être pourrait te joindre à moi ?

Lily-Rose savait très bien pourquoi il allait chez Sirius mais aussi pourquoi il omettait de lui dire, à prêt tout il y avait certains secrets à préserver.

- Sache que ma sœur et moi serons aussi de la partie Mr Potter ! Enfin je veux dire de la réunion de l'Ordre.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer face à la réponse de la brune, il s'attendait à un « oui » ou « non » mais certainement pas à ça. Lily-Rose eu envie de rire, elle le fit attendre un peu et se décida enfin à lui donner une explication.

- Dumbledore voulait attendre le bon moment avant de nous faire participer, il faut croire qu'il pense que c'est le bon moment. Cette idée m'impressionnait un peu mais le fait qu'il y ait une possibilité que je rencontre mon père me fait totalement flipper !

- Ça se passera forcement bien, lui menti Harry ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse du soucie pour le moment. Ce bébé lui en apportait déjà assez.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, ce bébé puise toute mon énergie ! Lily-Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry pour finalement se blottir contre lui.

- Bonne nuit Lily, repose toi bien, répondit-il tout en caressant les cheveux de la brune.

Il rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps enlacés. Lily-Rose tomba de sommeil. Harry lui ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser, mille questions le torturaient et il était impossible pour lui désormais de laisser Voldemort pénétrer son esprit. Il y trouverait bien trop de chose à prendre à Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Lily-Rose se réveilla avant que les autres garçons ne le fassent et fila réveiller sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps pour lui parler. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oubli que Lou était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur le matin, d'autant plus quand on la réveillait avant l'heure prévue. Lily-Rose pensa qu'il était préférable d'attendre qu'elle soit sous la douche avant d'entamer la moindre conversation.

- Lou, si je t'ai réveillé si tôt… Lily-Rose n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lou lui coupa la parole.

- Eh bien parlons-en ! Pourquoi m'as tu réveillé si tôt, tu viens m'annoncer la fin du monde ou un truc du genre ?

La mauvaise humeur de sa sœur exaspérait Lily-Rose, elle préféra couper court avant que Lou ne lui saute à la gorge.

- Le père d'Harry était un Maraudeur.

Lou sortit la tête de la douche, fronça les sourcils, l'information avait du mal à affluer à son cerveau en une heure si matinale.

- Continue ! hurla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être désagréable, mise à part le fait que sa sœur lui ait volé une demi-heure de sommeil, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

- J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous venons de passer de toute la population sorcière de l'Angleterre à deux personnes ma très chère sœur, continua ironiquement la Serpentard en omettant de parler du troisième.

C'était bien trop de choses pour un seul matin, songea Lou. Elle émit un semblant de grognement sous la douche et finit par sortir, choqué pour le reste de la journée. Mais Lily-Rose n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

- Ces Messieurs font partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lily-Rose attendait le moment où Lou exploserait, elle avait envie de rire.

Lou plissa les yeux et arriva comme une furie face à sa sœur.

- Comment s'appellent-t-ils ?

- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Lou sembla se radoucir face aux noms de ceux qui pourraient lui donner une famille à nouveau. Lily-Rose senti ce changement et en profita pour aborder le sujet Malefoy.

- Harry semble persuadé que Malefoy à rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Il m'a dit qu'il le voyait souvent disparaître de la carte.

Lou semblait dubitative, ce que Lily-Rose lui disait ne semblaient que confirmer ses soupçons.

- Hier quand nous sommes rentrés du lac, il n'est pas venu dans la grande salle. Il a filé ailleurs, je me suis promise de jeter un œil sur la carte en rentrant et… Lou marqua une pause avant de reprendre, il est possible qu'il m'ait échappé mais il n'était nul part.

- Par Merlin ! J'espère qu'il ne trafique rien de louche… Il faut que tu fasses tout pour le savoir Lou. Chaque moyen de pression que l'on a contre lui est bon à prendre.

Lou baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Lui aussi avait un moyen de pression contre elles. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences quand elle avait vu Pansy foncer sur sa sœur.

- Il sait.

Lily-Rose ne comprit pas immédiatement.

- J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris le jour où Pansy t'as attaqué. Je m'en veux j'aurais du faire plus attention.

Lily-Rose prit sa sœur dans ses bras. C'était un souvenir douloureux pour les deux jeunes filles.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Enfin si, tu n'aurais pas du faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour toi ! Mais pas pour ça en tout cas.

- Mais tu te rends compte que quelque chose d'aussi spécial pourrait intéresser Voldemort et … même si Drago n'a peut être pas l'intention de lui dire. Je pense qu'ils ont de bons moyens pour faire parler une personne.

Lily-Rose caressa les cheveux de sa sœur en la berçant doucement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles avaient six ans à nouveau.

- Même si Voldemort nous veux, jamais il ne nous aura ma puce. Jamais, ajouta la Serpentard plus fermement.

Lou tenta un regard vers sa sœur, un sourire timide s'ancra sur ses lèvres et elle scella son annulaire à celui de sa sœur.

- On va réussir.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et Lily-Rose parti à reculons en souriant. Lou se retourna vers le miroir quand sa sœur finit par quitter la salle de bain. Elle avait les traits tirés, elle ne dormait pas bien ces derniers temps. Malefoy n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, elle savait que c'était un con mais elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il était peut être au service de Voldemort. Elle se demandait comment des parents pouvaient laisser leur enfant entre les mains du Mage Noir. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain, la tirant de ses pensés.

- Mione, peux tu m'aider à retrouver un visage qui ne fera pas peur au reste des élèves s'il te plait ? dit Lou en riant.

Hermione se met à rire face à la mine dépitée de la blonde. Elle lança un sort sur les cheveux de Lou, c'était tout ce que la magie était capable de faire.

Lou jeta un regard de remerciement à la lionne tout en touchant du bout des doigts longue tresse en épis qui se terminait sous sa poitrine. Lou n'aimait pas son corps mais elle était plutôt contente de ses longs cheveux épais et ondulés. Sa mère avait des cheveux incroyablement lisses. La jeune fille n'était pas une grande adepte du maquillage mais ce matin le font de teint semblait nécessaire.

- Lou ?

La jeune fille se lavait les mains pour faire disparaître les traces de font de teint. Elle vit dans le miroir une Hermione qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Y avait-il des choses qui mettaient Hermione mal à l'aise ?

- Pourrait tu donner ça à Ron ? demanda Hermione en tendant un petit bout de parchemin à Lou. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller dans la grande salle ce matin, je dois finir un devoir de métamorphose.

Un rendez-vous galant songea Lou refreinant son envie de rire.

- C'est trop mignon ! couina la blonde, n'ai pas honte Mione. Vous avez beaucoup de chance tous les deux.

- C'est gentil Lou, la remercia Hermione.

Lou manqua de partir dans un fou rire quand elle donna le petit mot à Ron. Il ressemblait à une bombe à retardement, Lou ne pensait pas qu'il était physiquement possible d'être aussi rouge.

Lou prit l'apparence de sa sœur pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Elle devait travailler avec Malefoy à la bibliothèque ce soir mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'avait aucun risque de croiser sa sœur qui passait la soirée avec Harry.

Lou enviait un peu les Serpentard, les septièmes années et les préfets avaient leurs propres chambres. Au moins elle pourrait squatter chez sa sœur l'année prochaine.

Lou reprit son apparence et entra sans frapper. Elle poussa un cri qui se transforma rapidement en un fou rire quand elle vit Malefoy attraper rapidement un coussin pour cacher… son sexe. Lou n'avait rien vu mais l'idée qu'elle aurait pu, créa chez elle ce fou rire incontrôlable. Elle restait plantée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle se laissa glisser au sol, se tenant le ventre comme une enfant.

- Evans… engagea Drago de sa voix trainante en serrant les dents. Ne t'as-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Drago restait stoïque face aux rires incessants de Lou. La classe dont il faisait preuve nue avec seul un coussin pour se cacher faisait d'avantage rire Lou.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te ballade comme ça ! répondit la blonde en pointant du doigt le corps tant convoité par les jeunes filles de Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es mal élevé.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si tu es un exhibitionniste ! lança Lou tout en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte pour se relever.

Drago poussa un soupir, cette fille était insupportable.

- Sors de ma chambre.

Lou essaya de se calmer et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle espéra ne pas avoir attiré l'attention en riant de la sorte. Enfin, Malefoy devait souvent recevoir des filles dans sa chambre de toute façon.

Lou toqua à la porte en pouffant et entra avant d'avoir une quelconque réponse.

- Plaît-il Messire Malefoy ? ironisa la Gryffondor

Cette fille ne pouvait pas s'amuser à prendre le dessus comme ça. Drago n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque de lui délibérément. La peur inspirait le respect et Drago était respecté par ses congénères et le jour où cela changerait n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille de sa démarche féline et colla ses hanches aux siennes. Elle ne riait plus.

- Est-ce un rire nerveux Evans ? murmura-t-il. N'as tu jamais vu le corps d'un homme ? souffla Drago contre la bouche de la blonde.

Lou jouait. Elle n'avait aucunement peur de lui mais lui faire croire pendant quelques instants lui montrait à quel point il aimait savoir qu'il avait le dessus sur les autres.

Elle sentait ses hanches pointues contre les siennes. Il aurait été incongru de penser qu'il avait un beau corps dans un moment pareil mais Lou ne pu s'empêcher de le constater.

Elle passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Malefoy et l'attira plus fort contre elle.

- Montre moi le corps d'un homme Drago, répondit Lou d'une voix sensuelle en appuyant de manière exagéré sur le mot « homme »

Elle vit une lueur d'incompréhension traverser le regard du jeune homme. C'était assez pour elle. Elle se dégagea, s'assit sur le lit et se remit à rire.

C'était la première fois que Drago se faisait dépasser de la sorte. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin, elle ne le verrait pas. Puis il lança de sa voix trainante.

- Au travail Evans.

Lou baissa la tête pour tenter de cacher son sourire. Jamais elle ne ploierait face à Malefoy et cela s'avérait payant.

- Ne compte tu pas t'habiller avant ? tenta la Gryffondor.

- Cela te générais-t-il ? la provoqua Malefoy.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Lou en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

Ce garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher ses limites et de la tester. Lou avait des limites certes, mais elle ne comptait pas les lui dévoiler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussit à l'apprivoiser.

Malefoy enfila tout de même un pantalon de pyjama en sweat noir avant de venir s'allonger sur le lit avec ses parchemins. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à finir leur devoir de potions à deux cerveaux réunis. L'atmosphère étant plus détendu, Lou décida d'engager la conversation.

- Comment sont tes parents ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut être ? répondit le blond en évitant soigneusement de répondre. Ce sont juste des parents. Fin de la discussion, ajouta-t-il froidement.

Comment avait elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il se confierait. Drago préférait crever que de laisser échapper une seule information sur sa vie privée.

Il se retourna sur le lit pour lui faire face, Lou se demanda ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir. Le problème avec les gens impulsifs c'est que l'on ne sait jamais comment ils vont réagir.

- Tu peux partir maintenant que l'on a fini Evans. À moins que tu comptes rester dormir ? proposa Drago d'un air taquin.

Lou secoua la tête, il était irrécupérable. Elle avança sur le lit et encadra Malefoy, ses mains placées sur le matelas de part et d'autre de la tête du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais avoir envie de rester dormir ? souffla Lou.

Le regard acier du blond s'éveilla. Ce jeu qui s'était instauré entre eux lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il attrapa les épaules de la Gryffondor qui commençait à rire et la fit basculer sous lui. Il fit glisser sa lèvre inférieure sur le petit nez de Lou et répondit d'une voix faussement séductrice.

- Je pensais que tu voulais voir le corps d'un homme Evans.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle commença à lui donner des petits coups sur le torse pour qu'il la laisse partir, elle riait. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une personne rire aussi souvent, il faut croire que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Drago mettait tout son poids sur elle, et plus il le faisait plus elle se débattait. Seulement son poids finit par peser non seulement sur Lou mais aussi sur sa cicatrice encore à vif.

Lou serra les lèvres sous le coup de la douleur et porta instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Drago roula immédiatement tu le côté en prenant conscience qu'il lui avait fait mal, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lâchait prise.

- Tu es inconsciente Evans, tu aurais pus finir sous pieds sous terre.

Lou se releva en se tenant le ventre. Drago avait fait un pas vers elle. Elle devait en faire un en retour.

- Mais je ne suis pas morte Drago, et s'il fallait le refaire je referais exactement la même chose. Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, répondit la blonde en jouant avec les doigts du Serpentard.

Il ne broncha pas à son contact. Ses paroles le faisaient réfléchir à un point que la jeune fille ne pouvait imaginer. Lou continua à lui parler tout en jouant avec ses doigts comme si ce contact l'aidait. Mais Drago était plongé dans ses pensés et les caresses de Lou l'avaient subtilement détendu, le blond ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il commençait à sombrer. Lou se rendit compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide quand elle vit le torse de Drago se soulever à un rythme plus lent, elle ne l'avait pas regardé pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle se sentit incroyablement bête. Son regard resta accroché au jeune Malefoy quelques minutes, depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

Il était une personne différente, cela frappa Lou, il semblait si paisible et si inoffensif. Exactement le contraire de ce qu'il était dans la vraie vie. Lou décida qu'il était le moment pour elle de partir. Elle rassembla ses affaires en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et se leva prête à partir mais un bruit la fit se retourner. Drago était très agité, il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Lou s'avança pour entendre mieux, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à le réveiller quand elle entendit :

- Comment pouvez-vous les laisser faire mère ? Vous savez qu'ils veulent que je le tue, hurla le blond.

Lou fut assommée par la surprise, elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle allait faire quelque chose de dangereux, Drago risquait de lui en vouloir s'il l'apprenait et il y avait des risques pour qu'elle endommage son esprit s'il la rejetait mais il devait être un moins bon occlumens quand il dormait et Lou devait savoir.

- Legilimens !


	13. Chapitre 11 : La Cabale !

**Chapitre 11**

* - Legilimens ! *

Lou assista impuissante à son cauchemar, si s'en était un.

Elle se retrouva dans un très grand salon. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un de ses châteaux Français qu'elle avait visité autrefois. La décoration était luxueuse mais tellement froide. La jeune fille focalisa ensuite son attention sur la femme qui se faisait face à Drago. Elle était aussi blonde que ce dernier, ses traits aristocratiques impressionnèrent Lou, sa beauté impressionna Lou. C'était dont ce à quoi ressemblait une femme qui ne protégeait pas son enfant.

- C'est toi ou lui Drago, dit la mère du Serpentard d'une voix qui ne laissait rien transparaitre de son angoisse. Il ne te laissera pas mourir… Lou qui suivait assidument la conversation reprit espoir à ce moment. Il fera pire !

« De quoi parle-t-elle » songea Lou. Elle ne le savait pas mais s'il s'agissait d'un événement que Drago avait réellement vécu cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix cassée, une voix que jamais Lou n'avait entendue.

- Mère je ne peux pas… je ne suis pas un tueur.

La femme prit place sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains comme dépassées par les évènements puis se leva et caressa la joue de son enfant avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce dont Lou n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse faire preuve :

- Ce n'est pas ton combat. Tu ne peux rien contre cela, si tu ne le fais pas tu seras tué et quelqu'un d'autre le feras. Alors continu la mission qu'il t'as donné. Je ne conçois pas une seule seconde de te perdre Drago, ajouta-elle en déposa un baiser sur son front. Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger.

Le jeune homme repoussa sa mère et sortit de la pièce avec fracas.

- Je le hais ! Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont !

Le désarroi de sa mère frappa Lou, elle chancela jusqu'à un fauteuil et emprisonna son visage dans ses mains puis tout devint flou. Lou n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer suffisamment. La jeune fille revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle était épuisée, totalement vidée comme si cette immersion dans l'esprit du jeune Malefoy avait nécessité toute son énergie. Lou se sentait incroyablement mal après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Drago semblait toujours en plein cauchemar, Lou fut rassuré qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était immiscée dans son cerveau.

La jeune fille décida de le sortir de son cauchemar. Elle le secoua doucement et Drago ouvrit les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde Lou pu y lire la panique mais à l'instant où il se rendit compte qu'elle était là il se reprit, se redressa et lança d'une voix froide.

- Tu peux partir maintenant.

Lou ne broncha pas, c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire de toute façon. Elle se leva, passa la porte mais elle se retourna avant de partir. Elle adorait semer le trouble dans l'esprit du jeune Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Puis elle partit. Laissant le blond seul avec ses doutes.

La jeune fille souffla, la nuit allait être courte, elle allait être d'une humeur massacrante le lendemain. Elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ce qu'elle avait vu. Était-ce un simple rêve ? Si cela n'en était pas un, cela les ferais avancer mais à quel prix… Comme elle se l'était souvent répétée Malefoy était un con, imbu de sa personne et qui aimait le pouvoir mais l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre en danger de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Personne n'a à se mettre en danger contre con gré.

Lou arriva finalement dans le hall, cet endroit faisait froid dans le dos la nuit. Les pas de la jeune fille résonnaient et elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la chatte de Rusard. Lou sursauta quand elle finit par l'entendre et qu'elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. N'allait-elle donc jamais pouvoir dormir ? Lou dû réfléchir vite, elle ne voulait pas passer une semaine en retenue et la tour des Gryffondor était encore loin à ce stade. Elle n'eu d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Elle accéléra le pas, la chatte de Rusard continuait à la suivre et elle ne tarderait pas à miauler pour avertir son maître. Lou tenta le tout pour le tout et courus jusqu'aux cachots où elle serait à découvert pendant quelques instants. Elle donna in extremis le mot de passe et passa derrière le mur. Lou était soulagée, elle reprit son souffle quelques instants et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Elle entra sans bruit, repéra une couverture posée sur sa malle et un fauteuil à côté d'une petite bibliothèque. Cela ferait l'affaire. Elle retira ses ballerines avec soulagement, ainsi que ses collants, sa jupe, son gilet et sa chemise. La jeune fille se remercia intérieurement de toujours mettre un t-shirt sous ses chemises, elle rangea tout son bazar dans un coin et pu enfin se relâcher quand elle tira la couverture sur son corps. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agirait pas de la meilleure nuit de sa vie mais c'était bien mieux que de la passer avec le vieux concierge fou.

Lou n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle avait tellement froid… elle décida en dernier recours de remettre son gilet. Elle se leva moins discrètement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, attrapa son gilet l'enfila et se retourna prête. Elle l'espérait pour de bon à aller se coucher mais Drago lui faisait face.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Lou n'avait plus envie de jouer à une heure pareille mais elle du faire un effort, il serait capable de la sortir de sa chambre sinon.

- Tu me manquais.

Drago attendait la vraie réponse, il savait qu'elle allait finir par arriver.

- Bon, j'ai fait une rencontre peu agréable. Miss Teigne et j'étais bien trop loin de ma salle commune. Je pensais que cela ne te gênais pas que je reste dormir Malefoy, continua la blonde avec un sourire las.

- D'accord, répondit-il en retournant dans son lit.

Alors c'était juste ça ? pensa Lou. Après tout il ne lui avait pas donné du fil à retordre et tant mieux. La jeune fille se sentit tout de même gêné quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était ne portait que sa petite culotte en guise de bas de pyjama d'une car elle cela la dévoilait et de deux car elle avait entendu dire que les petites culottes n'étaient pas flatteuses en général. Pas qu'elle veuille lui plaire, mais elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser non plus. Elle s'enroula comme elle put dans ses couvertures et la fatigue finit par avoir raison d'elle.

Allongé dans ses draps de soie Drago ne put s'empêcher son éternelle sourire en coin. Il avait vu de nombreuses filles ici mais jamais elles n'avaient portés de tels sous-vêtements, il était habitué à des choses plus aguicheuses. Cependant, il avait trouvé le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait pendant qu'elle mettait son gilet plutôt agréable quoique surprenant.

**.**

Lou se réveilla avec d'horribles courbatures. Elle se fit rapidement un chignon, prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se réveiller et… elle avait encore oublié Malefoy ! La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et vit le blond en train de boutonner sa chemise avec un air narquois. Qu'avait-il trouvé encore ? Lou préféra ne pas y penser. Une porte était ouverte derrière le Serpentard. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, en plus d'avoir leur propre chambre ses maudits Serpentard avaient leurs propres salles de bains !

Drago vit la blonde passer en coup de vent, ayant à peine le temps de la voir s'enfermer dans salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas la salle de bain des préfets en chef bien sûr mais il y avait une baignoire-douche et Lou se serait damné pour un bain, malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle prit une douche rapide, lança un « récurvite » sur ses affaires sales, les enfila et sortit de la salle de bain, ainsi que de la chambre de Drago comme si de rien n'était mais surtout avant qu'un autre Serpentard se rende compte de sa présence ici.

Drago fut assez surpris de la voir partir sans un mot mais cela lui passa au dessus de la tête.

**.**

Lou se trainait littéralement, elle était fatiguée, exécrée par un Malefoy qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer durant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal de deux heures.

Mais ce qui paraissait insurmontable à la jeune fille c'était qu'il lui restait encore une demie journée à tenir avant de pouvoir plonger sous sa couette. Lou savait que le brouhaha de la Grande Salle la fatiguerait d'avantage, elle fit donc un détour par les cuisines avant de monter à son dortoir. Les elfes furent ravis de lui donner quelques denrées à grignoter. Ils aimaient que l'on discute un peu avec eux. Lou voulu tenter de dormir un peu avant de retourner en cours, elle entra dans le dortoir prête à sauter sur son lit. Son visage ne put s'empêcher de se tordre une moue déçue quand elle aperçue sa sœur assise sur son lit avec l'air de l'attendre.

- J'espère que tu m'as ramené à manger ! Cela fait un quart d'heure que j'attends, je n'aurais pas le temps de manger avant la reprise par ta faute...

- Ma chère sœur, sache que je ne t'ai pas suppliée de venir me rendre cette petite visite. Tu aurais pus venir ce soir, je suis fatiguée.

Lily-Rose souffla, et ramena ses jambes vers son buste, puis elle lança :

- Ma chère sœur, sache que je n'aurais pas pu venir ce soir, car il me semble que ta soirée sera occupée à frotter des chaudrons ?

Lou avait presque oublié ce léger détail, trop obnubilé par son sommeil. Le week-end était encore loin pour elle. Drago avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer l'objet de leur étude sur Lou, à cause de ses remarques incessantes, mais il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune fille l'esquiverait et que cette pierre finirait propulsé dans la cage des lutins de Cornouailles provoquant un joyeux désastre. Une soirée de retenue à récurer les chaudrons de Slughorn. Rogue ne manquait pas d'idée en matière de punition ennuyeuse. Elle haïssait ce garçon.

Lily-Rose finit par tapoter sur le bout du lit, attendant que sa sœur daigne s'asseoir. Lou comprit à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de décamper, elle capitula et prit place sur le lit.

- Lou, je voulais te parler mais pas de ce que Dumbledore nous a confié. Je trouve qu'on se délaisse toi et moi, nous n'avons plus que ça en tête. Je… je me suis rendu compte que début septembre j'allais accoucher et je me demande comment tout cela va se passer, Harry avait peut être raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour avoir…

La mine boudeuse de Lou disparu. Lily-Rose avait baissé les yeux, la Gryffondor glissa sa main sœur le menton de sa sœur et releva sa tête avec douceur. Elle était en proie au doute.

- Lily je sais ce que tu penses, tu pense que cet enfant va être élevé en pleine guerre et qu'il y des risques, d'autant plus que suivre les cours, mener à bien notre mission et s'occuper d'un bambin serra dur. Mais tu te trompes, oui il y aura des difficultés, mais je pense que Dumbledore ne te laissera pas dans de mauvaises conditions, et tu as des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi, on sera tous là, répondit Lou pour redonner du courage à sa sœur.

Le cœur de Lily-Rose était gros mais une ébauche de sourire vit le jour sur son visage à l'entente des mots de sa sœur.

Lou prit sa sœur dans ses bras et sentit Lily-Rose la renifler ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily ? l'interrogea Lou.

Lily-Rose lui lança un regard suspect. Un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Lou se sentit rougir, ce qu'elle imaginait n'était tout simplement pas possible.

- Enlève ses pensées de ton esprit immédiatement ! C'est une longue histoire… commença Lou avant d'être coupée par une Lily-Rose railleuse.

- Aussi longue que ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lou lui lança un oreiller en pleine figure et les deux sœurs de mirent à rire.

- Tu sais très bien que Malefoy ne met pas deux fois la même personne dans son lit. Heureusement que Poudlard possède un stock illimité de jeunes filles, ironisa Lou. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de chose si je veux arriver à quelque chose avec lui.

Lily-Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si on pense juste à son physique c'est assez tentant non ?

- Jamais je ne lui donnerais une telle satisfaction Lily ! s'outragea Lou, et puis peut être qu'il n'a même pas envie que je lui donne une telle satisfaction. Je n'ai pas les atouts, continua la jeune fille en mimant des formes sur son corps.

- Et si Malefoy avait envie d'un peu de changement ?

**.**

Un Chapitre assez calme, les deux sœurs avancent peu à peu !

Place aux questions :) :

Comment va se passer la soirée de punition ?


	14. Chapitre 12 : Le fils du Tueur

**Note :** Nous avons un voir deux chapitres d'avances, alors pourquoi vous faire attendre !

Je crois qu'il s'agit de notre premier chapitre en PDV général, on s'y est mit car c'est vraiment plus simple et cela permet plus de choses. Dites nous ce que vous en pensez !

Enjoy :)

___**Chapitre 12**_

******.**

******.**

Lou Evans était allongée sur son lit, enfin un peu de repos mérité, malheureusement cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Elle soupira une énième fois en pensant aux deux longues heures qui l'attendait. Elle se redressa et prise par un élan de motivation, elle décida de se préparer avant de partir. Lou enfila un jean et un tee-shirt puis descendit dans la salle commune.

Harry regarda Lou descendre les escaliers en soupirant. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'ils étaient tous présent.

- Lou, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est ce que tu penses d'une petite soirée entre nous ce soir ? demanda t-il souriant, espérant lui remonter un peu le moral.

- Oh… au risque de te décevoir, je préfère passer la soirée à récurer des chaudrons avec Malefoy plutôt qu'avec mes amis, répondit-elle ironiquement bien qu'Harry pouvait bien comprendre que cela lui coûtait.

- Je te comprends tout à fait, ajouta t-il en riant. Une prochaine fois.

- Compte sur moi.

Lou lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre derrière le tableau.

******.**

******.**

Lily-Rose avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait jamais arriver jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, son ventre était proéminent, son dos la malmenait, ses jambes étaient tellement lourdes et par dessus le marché, elle ne voyait plus ses pieds. Dans ces moments là, elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir aider machin-chose-mage-noir à étriper Harry Potter. Elle souffla en s'appuyant contre la rambarde et regarda en haut. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches à gravir quand elle entendit une voix féminine l'appeler.

Lily-Rose se retourna, énervée d'être interrompue dans sa bataille pour pourvoir enfin se poser. Celle qui l'avait coupée allait en prendre pour son grade quelque soit la raison. On n'énerve pas une femme enceinte, c'est bien connu.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour découvrir Astoria Greengrass sur les marches de l'escalier la regardant avec un regard mauvais.

- J'espère que tu en baves bien !, dit la brune méchamment.

- Effectivement. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette intervention dont je me serais bien passé ?

- Sache juste une chose. Pansy, elle, a peut-être raté son coup mais moi, je ne raterais pas.

- Est-ce une menace ?, demanda Lily-Rose les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

- Plutôt un avertissement, on ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin si facilement, il faut en payer les conséquences, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pourrais-tu le refaire en langage compréhensible et surtout adulte, tu dis des choses et en plus, je ne sais même pas ce que tu me reproche, dit-elle en un semblant de sourire montrant clairement qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Sache qu'on ne me menace pas si facilement, là aussi il faut en payer le prix. J'ai autre choses à faire, alors retourne jouer les caniches pour qui tu veux, tout le monde s'en contrefiche. Fait attention.

Astoria lui lança un regard assassin et tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa salle commune.

- Aussi prétentieuse et agaçante que sa sœur, souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa route vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Lily-Rose donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, après l'avoir menacée de faire venir Harry si elle ne la laissait pas rentrer parce qu'elle était à Serpentard.

- Lily, tu en as mis du temps à arriver, dit-il n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se figea en voyant Hermione rire, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dut dire cela.

- « Du temps » ! A cause de qui crois-tu !, hurla-t-elle. Tu sais combien il y a de marches jusqu'à ta salle commune ? Des centaines ! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état là, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper Potter, ajouta-t-elle le fusillant du regard.

Ron ne pus se retenir plus longtemps et il se mit à rire à gorge déployés vite suivis par Hermione qui elle, essayait tout de même de se contenir un peu, bien que l'envie n'y manquait pas. Harry, penaud, fusilla du regard ces soi-disant meilleurs amis qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Il était peut-être l'élu mais il faut avouer qu'il était, décidément, le roi des gaffeurs.

Ils furent interrompus par Colin Crivey qui donna un parchemin à Harry de la part de Dumbledore. Harry s'excusa et partit, non sans un regard d'excuse pour Lily-Rose qui ne le vit même pas, trop occupé à manger les petites victuailles qu'Hermione avait apportées et qui n'allait pas faire long-feu à ce rythme là.

******.**

******.**

Les tableaux baillaient et ne cessaient de rappeler à Lou son état de fatigue profond et c'est avec un regard noir à leur attention qu'elle toqua à la salle de potions. Rogue lui ouvrit, la mine sérieuse et les cheveux gras, sans oublier une petite remarque :

- On ne pensait plus vous voir arriver Miss Evans, il faudrait être plus ponctuel ou vous risquez de passer d'autres soirées en retenue, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Lou acquiesça, ne voulant pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis mais son inconscient lui rappela de torturer Malefoy dès que Rogue serait partit. D'ailleurs cet imbécile se trouvait derrière leur professeur, affichant son sourire bien à lui. Lou bouillonnait, elle passa à côté de l'homme, esquiva Malefoy et entra. Elle s'assit avec fracas sur l'un des tabourets, accompagnée de la plus belle moue dédaigneuse qu'elle n'ait jamais faite.

- Malgré que Mr Malefoy n'ait presque rien à se reprocher, j'ai tenu à ce qu'il participe à cette retenue, par principe, voulu se justifier Rogue, bien que Lou savait pertinemment qu'il avait tout à se reprocher et que c'était de sa faute si elle était ici.

Lou réprima un rire, quand il voulait Rogue pouvait être presque drôle. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais, mais jamais, fait de favoritisme pour les Serpentard et surtout pour Malefoy.

- Vous avez deux heures pour récurer tous les chaudrons de la salle, sans magie bien entendue, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique en sortant.

Drago sentit tout courage s'envoler quand il vit les yeux de Lou lui lancer des éclairs, les deux prochaines heures allaient être longues. A sa surprise, Lou ne broncha pas, elle prit une éponge et s'approcha des chaudrons dans le calme. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, un Malefoy aime provoquer et si ce n'était pas Evans qui cédait naturellement, il allait tout faire pour provoquer ladite bagarre. Lou évacuait sa rage en récurant un chaudron, Drago pensa que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas de suite, elle allait le trouer. Il faut dire qu'elle y mettait toute ses forces.

- Evans, tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder comme une enfant, juste pour une toute petite retenue ?, tenta-t-il sachant bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester de marbre.

- Une « toute petite retenue » ! , hurla-t-elle, te moquerais-tu de moi ? Sache que, moi, j'ai une vie et que passer ma soirée avec toi, un sale blondinet insupportable, ne me fait pas, mais alors pas du tout plaisir !, ajouta-t-elle en le jaugeant.

Drago recula, s'assit sur une table et croisa les bras. Lou décida de l'ignorer mais quand elle le vit afficher son sourire en coin elle décida de riposter. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle s'empara d'une matière gluante qui se trouvait au fond d'un chaudron et la lança dans les cheveux blonds de Malefoy. Matière gluante qui coula sur le visage de Drago et créa un sentiment de satisfaction intense chez Lou.

- Bien joué Evans, vraiment hein, n'aurais-tu pas d'autres idées matures comme celle-ci à me proposer ?, demanda t-il sérieusement.

Lou se mit à rire à plein poumon, et feignant de ne pas l'écouter, continua à frotter un chaudron. Drago soupira de désolation et lança un récurvite dans ses cheveux.

- Tu t'es vengé, tu ne devrais plus m'en vouloir Evans ?

Lou continua à frotter son chaudron sans broncher, appliquant ses règles d'or avec brio. En effet, Malefoy commençait à s'énerver et l'atmosphère était électrique. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire vainqueur puis se remit au travail.

- Tu sais les hommes aiment les filles de caractère mais on ne peut plus parler de caractère à ton stade. Je pensais que ta sœur était la pire des deux, mais en l'occurrence, c'est toi, je le confirme. Sans doute es-tu une psychopathe, pensa t-il tout haut, espérant la faire réagir.

Malefoy se tus et vit qu'elle ne cédait toujours pas, resta assis sur sa table et ferma les yeux.

Lou avait nettoyée la moitié des chaudrons quand elle s'approcha de Malefoy qui s'était quasiment endormi, l'envie de lui mettre une claque l'a saisie mais elle opta pour une autre solution, elle lui effleura la joue pour le réveiller. Ses yeux se rouvrirent instinctivement et elle lui souri.

- Malefoy réveille toi, dit-elle sèchement, j'ai nettoyée plus de la moitié des chaudrons, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. Il te reste un peu moins d'une heure pour finir, ajouta-t-elle imitant le sourire en coin de son collègue.

- Tu n'oserais pas troubler mon sommeil ? Tu me dois bien ça, murmura t-il.

- Je ne te dois rien Drago, rappelle toi s'en toujours. Maintenant lève toi, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, répondit Lou.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, il fixa Lou puis dit :

- Si nous n'avons pas fini à la fin des deux heures, on recommence la semaine prochaine je crois. Je te propose un marché, un baiser pour me réveiller ou deux heures de retenue vendredi prochain ?

- Est-ce du chantage Malefoy ?, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu sais comment je fonctionne maintenant, alors considère que oui, répondit-il en fixant la pendule puis ajouta, le temps presse Lou.

- Dans ces moments-là je te hais comme tu ne peux même pas imaginer, je paye ma dette pour cette nuit mais après, considère que je ne te devrais plus rien, finit-elle par dire en soupirant.

Elle s'approcha de Drago, ses yeux violet se rapprochèrent de ceux acier. Ce garçon avait vraiment peu de manière d'après elle, il l'énervait au plus haut point, était arrogant, parfois blessant. Malefoy était un « batard sensible », sensibilité qu'il tentait de cacher constamment. Malgré tout elle l'appréciait et à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est avec des motivations différentes que Lou posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Le baiser avait été chaste mais Lou avait quand même ressentit un petit quelque chose qu'elle essaya d'ignorer. Elle regarda Drago, un sourire aux lèvres, qui savourait sa victoire sur elle. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle se faisait avoir par ce petit serpent. Malefoy se releva et se dirigea vers les chaudrons d'une démarche noble, comme à son habitude.

- Au travail !, lança-t-il en lui jetant une éponge.

- As-tu oublié notre petit marché ? Je t'embrassais et toi tu nettoyais. Tout seul, rajouta-t-elle pour qu'il comprenne bien le fond de sa pensée.

Drago fit un bruit que Lou pris pour un grognement. Elle prit place sur une table aux côtés de Drago puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine se demandant comment une relation comme celle-ci allait mener à quelque chose. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation. Les « ___Je t'aime, moi non plus _» et « ___Fuis moi, je te suis, Suit moi, je te fuis_ » commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Cela pouvait fonctionner le temps d'un après-midi mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Elle ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'amitié ou de désir malsain, y aurait-il une frontière entre les deux ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre quelques instants puis arrêta quand elle vit que Drago la fixait en souriant, il avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un tic chez elle. Dans le rêve ou elle s'était introduit cette nuit, Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être du côté des mangemorts mais était-ce un rêve ou plutôt un souvenir. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit, si elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en faire un agent double, accepterait-il de jouer ce rôle ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et trop peux de réponse lui était données.

- Tu m'embrasses de plus en plus souvent Evans, je savais que tu ne pourrais me résister longtemps, comme toutes les filles de cette école en fait !, railla-t-il sortant Lou de ses pensées.

- Ne me compare pas à tes groupies, tu sais très bien que c'est totalement différents puisque c'est toi ma groupie, répondit-elle moqueuse, et puis entre nous, la plupart du temps c'est toi qui cherche à m'embrasser, y aurait-il si peu de filles qui passent dans ton lit en ce moment pour que tu sois en manque de tendresse à ce point ?

- C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, cela fait longtemps qu'une jolie fille n'est pas passée dans mon lit. Ma libido est en baisse ces temps-ci, souffla Drago ironiquement.

Il lança l'éponge au fond du chaudron puis se mit à réfléchir, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- Maintenant que nous sommes réconciliés, tu dors avec moi ce soir ?, ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

- Dors avec moi, c'est simple. , dit-il comme si c'était normal de demander à une fille qu'on est censés détester de dormir avec lui.

- J'ai cru, pendant une seconde que... tu plaisantais, pas vrai ?, dit-elle soulagée mais elle vit très vite qu'il était très sérieux. Apparemment ce n'est… pas le cas. Ma réponse est : Hors de question, et puis quoi encore. Par contre, reprit-elle souriante après quelques instants, je ne dirai pas non à une petite bièraubeurre. Ne dit pas non, je sais que tu en as, ajouta Lou avec un sourire espiègle.

Drago reprit ses occupations, l'air satisfait. Il s'attendait à cette réponse, elle n'était pas du genre à dire oui si facilement, ce n'était pas une fille facile.

La deuxième partie l'avait un peu surpris. Un Malefoy aime la provocation mais au fond il aimait aussi que cela se finisse bien. Oh oui, ils avaient une relation vraiment étrange.

Lorsque Drago en eu fini avec le dernier chaudron, il prit les éponges pour les poser dans le lavabo qui se trouvait derrière Lou. Elle était encore en train de réfléchir, ce qui étonnait souvent le jeune Malefoy. Il posa une main sur sa taille et s'avança au plus près d'elle pour faire ce qui semblait être un baiser mais esquiva au dernier moment et jeta les éponges dans l'évier. Lou ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la bêtise de son partenaire. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Elle lui tapa dans l'épaule tout sourire puis reprit une mine sombre quand elle entendit Rogue entrer. Ce dernier vérifia les chaudrons puis les congédia.

Lou sortie le plus vite possible, impatiente de passer encore un petit bout de soirée avec lui, peut-être pourrait-elle lui soutirer quelques informations, qui sait ?

Malefoy n'était pas encore sorti, c'est sans l'attendre qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Les couloirs sinistres ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, depuis la mort de sa mère, sa définition de la peur avait changée. Elle entendu du bruit derrière elle, surement Drago. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il courrait, Lou leva les yeux au ciel puis maudit Malefoy quand il l'attrapa par le bassin et la renversa comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur ces épaules une fois de plus. Il était clair qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids comparé à l'attrapeur des Serpentard. La Gryffondor ne chercha pas à se débattre vu son état de fatigue ce qui amusa moyennement Drago qui s'attendait à plus de rébellion de la part de la jeune fille.

Une fois passé la porte de la salle commune, il reposa Lou à terre.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour me pourrir la vie !, dit-elle faussement vexée.

Drago se contenta pour réponse de lever les yeux au ciel avec un air innocent. Lou sourit puis dit :

- Pourquoi avoir donné une tête d'ange à un être aussi diabolique ? Merlin, quelle trompeuse apparence, ajouta-t-elle en l'attrapant par la main.

Elle l'entraina vers la chambre sous les yeux ébahis d'un jeune homme qui les observait depuis leur entrée mais que ni Lou, ni Drago n'avaient vus. Oui, Théodore Nott avait oublié un parchemin et avait décidé de revenir le chercher. Au moment où il allait repartir, il avait vu Drago rentrer, il s'apprêtait à lui parler mais se stoppa net en voyant Evans derrière lui. Théodore ne compris pas, et il ne compris encore moins quand il vit ces deux ennemis se parler et Evans prendre la main de Drago pour l'emmener vers sa chambre. Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami était avec une Gryffondor...

Les deux jeunes gens, n'ayant rien remarqués, rentrèrent dans la chambre de Drago.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Drago s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain mais Lou fut plus rapide, l'esquiva et lui ferma la porte au nez, arrachant un soupir à Drago. Lou se regarda dans le miroir et une fois satisfaite de son apparence, elle s'assit sur le sol dans le but de faire un peu plus attendre Malefoy. Elle sortit après avoir passé un temps raisonnable dans la salle de bain et entendit un « enfin ! ». Drago avait sorti deux bièraubeurre et il entra dans la salle de bain derrière elle. Lou Evans était curieuse et profita de l'absence de Malefoy pour fouiller un peu.

Lou regarda d'abord dans les tiroirs du bureau, scrutant toutes les deux seconde derrière elle de peur de le voir débarquer. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle referma les tiroirs, n'ayant rien trouvée. Lou tira les tiroirs de sa table de nuit et trouva une lettre, et même plusieurs. Elle portait toute comme signature celle de « Malefoy ». Erreur, la dernière ne portait aucune signature. Lou la fourra dans sa poche, se promettant de l'étudier dés quelle en aurait l'occasion et de la montrer à Lily. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et de justesse, Lou referma le tiroir et sauta sur le lit. Drago sortit, regarda Lou sur le lit qui lui souriait comme quelqu'un prise en flagrant délit.

- On la boit cette bièraubeurre, dit-il en tendant une chope à Lou.

- Bien sûr, c'était mon idée, répondit-elle en se saisissant de la boisson.

Lou observa Drago boire. Il avait l'air détendu, comme si boire cette simple boisson lui procurait une sensation de plaisir intense. Elle sourit. Il était en train de changer, tout simplement. Cette simple constatation fit frissonner Lou, la personne qu'elle avait devant les yeux à ce moment même était tellement différente de celle qu'elle avait rencontrée en début d'année. On pourrait croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, pourtant si. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait lui disaient le contraire. Et pourtant... elle n'arrivait pas à les croire. Ce Malefoy là, rieur, joueur, amusant qu'elle connaissait contrairement à celui, noir, méchant, arrogant et pathétique que tout le monde continuait sans cesse de lui décrire.

- Tu es toujours avec moi ?, demanda Drago en lui passant une main devant les yeux. Ceci fit sursauter Lou.

- Ou... oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais juste, dit-elle essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

- A quoi ?

- Oh... à ma sœur, répondit-elle en pensant à la première excuse qu'elle avait trouvée, elle n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle pensait à lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas une excuse, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour Lily-Rose mais elle savait qu'elle était forte, et puis, elle savait que sa sœur s'en sortirait, leur mission était beaucoup plus importante.

- Bien, tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit jeu ? , demanda t-il soudain plus joyeux, comme si une mauvaise idée lui trottait derrière la tête.

- Cela dépend quoi..., répondit-elle méfiante.

- C'est un jeu sorcier, c'est une équivalence de votre jeu « Action ou Vérité » mais avec un petit plus. Un simple petit sort et tu es obligé de dire ou de faire la chose demandé, dit-il un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Sinon…?, demanda-t-elle n'étant pas certaine de vouloir connaître la suite.

- Sinon, le sort de vérité te poursuivra pendant une semaine entière, répondit-il comme si tout cela l'amusait.

Lou fixa Drago, essayant de déceler le moindre piège qu'il pourrait lui tendre. Si elle acceptait, elle devrait répondre et faire tout ce qu'il lui dirait mais au contraire si elle refusait, elle passait pour une dégonflée, pas terrible pour une Gryffondor. Puis, finalement, le jeu pourrait surement tourner à son avantage, soutirer des informations à Malefoy pourrait être bénéfique pour leur mission et là il ne pourrait pas se défiler.

- D'accord, j'accepte, dit-elle sûre d'elle.

- Très bien.

Drago sourit, fier de lui, avala une dernière gorgée de bièraubeurre et regarda Lou avec un air de défi. Il prit sa baguette et lança le sort de vérité.

- Es -tu vraiment le Roi des Serpentard ou n'est-ce qu'une simple légende ?, demanda Lou, empêchant Malefoy de commencer.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds, il desserra sa cravate puis reprenant confiance en lui dit :

- En aurait-tu doutés une seule seconde Evans ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse Malefoy, encourais-tu le risque de dire la vérité à tous ceux que tu vas croiser pendant une semaine ?, ajouta-t-elle espiègle.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Tu as bien devant toi le Roi des Serpentard, répondit-il.

- Comme je suis flattée, j'aurais imaginée un Roi un peu plus … grand !, rétorqua-t-elle puis elle ajouta, Grand d'Esprit bien entendu !

Drago lança un regard en biais à Lou qui s'empressa de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Je suis bien plus grand d'esprit que tu ne pourrais le croire Evans. A mon tour ! Je doute des capacités magique des Gryffondor, notamment dans leur sport préférée, la métamorphose et surtout un sort complexe. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience, il y a cela deux ans , je me demandais si tu étais capable de te lancer un sort qui te transformerais en un animal, finit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Lou ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle allait faire ravaler son orgueil au Roi des Serpents, certes avec un peu de triche, mais qui n'a jamais triché ? Il est facile d'avoir une morale quand on a jamais gouté à la tentation. La jeune fille se leva, elle pointa avec rapidité sa baguette sur elle, prononça une incantation pour berner Drago sachant très bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Lou prit la forme de son animagus sous les yeux stupéfaits de Drago qui pensait avoir à faire à une prouesse magique.

- Cela m'écorche de dire ça mais … bravo !, dit-il en buvant d'un trait ce qu'il lui restait de bièraubeurre, attendant avec angoisse ce qui allait lui être demandé.

Lou vint se rassoir, fière d'elle, près de Malefoy avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire subir à Drago. Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux de Drago puis le regardant dans les yeux lui demanda :

- As-tu déjà été amoureux Malefoy ?

Ses mains glissèrent sur le lit, elle s'éloigna de Drago attendant avec impatience la réponse. Pourquoi avec impatience d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Rien, simple curiosité.

- Non, répondit-il de la même façon qu'elle lui avait posé la question. J'en ai une, dit-il en souriant à l'idée qui lui été venue en tête. Est-ce que le balafré est aussi bien monté que moi ?

- Monté dans quel sens ?, demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Drago se contenta de jeter un regard subjectif sous sa ceinture pour toute réponse.

- Je n'aie pas d'élément de comparaison alors je ne sais pas s'il la nature a été plus généreuse avec lui qu'avec toi, répondit-elle en riant.

Lou jeta un regard malicieux à Drago qui se contenta de hausser les épaules

- Je ne doutes pas que tu es bientôt matière à comparaison, dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils coquin.

Lou chercha une question à lui poser quand une chose lui revint en mémoire. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu à la mort de sa mère lui apparu devant les yeux. L'homme au masque et à la chevelure blonde et cette femme, Bellatrix, rien que son nom sonnait avec dégout dans sa bouche. Il côtoyait les mangemorts, il allait pourvoir la renseigner sur les personnes qui avait brisés sa famille. Lou, à ce moment même, savait quelle question elle allait lui poser. Pour elle et Lily-Rose, elle était d'une importance capitale.

- Qui sont exactement les deux mangemorts qui ont tués ma mère ?

- Tu parles de... Bellatrix et Lucius, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Drago regarda Lou dans les yeux, ne pouvant échapper a cette question. Il avait deux possibilités, mentir et subir le sort de vérité ou tout révéler et prendre le risque de la perdre. Qu'elle que soit la décision qu'il allait devoir prendre, il allait en payer les conséquences.

Lou attendait la réponse du blond, espérant au plus profond d'elle même qu'il saurait lui dire. Qu'elle que soit cette vérité, il faudrait faire face.

- Bellatrix est ma tante et Lucius est... mon... père, dit-il essayant de soutenir le regard de la blonde.

Lou resta stupéfaite devant cette révélation plus qu'inattendue. Elle regarda Drago, figée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Il se leva, le visage blême, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui pose la seule question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, se rapprochant doucement. Lou ne réagit pas tout de suite puis ne pouvant supporter le choc, elle ramassa sa baguette et sortie sans un regard pour lui.

Bon d'accord, on savait tous déjà ça ^^ Mais c'est quand même un choque pour les jumelles. En plus on arrête au moment ou Lou s'en va ! C'est vraiment pas gentil … Mais vous verrez les réactions de nos personnages dans le prochain chapitre, qui est entre autre un de nos chapitre préféré. Si vous avez des questions sur la suite ou des pistes personnelles n'hésitez pas :)

XoXo 2fillesuneplume


	15. Chapitre 13 : Un nouvel allié

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d'être là. Le chapitre 13 est posté, on espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne Lecture.

**.**

_**Chapitre 13**_

**.**

**.**

Son père… il le savait donc depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle le lui avait dit. Lou ne comprenait pas, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait était arrêter de penser. Elle pleurait ; beaucoup trop de choses remontaient à la surface, comment allait-elle le dire à sa sœur ? Lily-Rose allait très mal le prendre, et elle voudrait sans doute aller tuer Malefoy sur-le-champ.

Lou ne savait pas où aller. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa salle commune, elle sortit alors sur les marches de l'entrée. Le vent la frigorifia et ses longs cheveux blonds se collèrent sur ses joues pleines de larmes. Sa mère lui manquait chaque jour. Elle essayait de cacher ce manque dans un coin de sa tête, mais aujourd'hui elle avait tout repris en pleine figure. Elle n'en voulait pas tellement à Malefoy, mis à part le fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit ; il n'y pouvait rien s'il était le fils d'un monstre. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir poursuivre sa mission ; elle penserait à sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle verrait Drago, elle penserait à l'éclair bleu qui lui avait enlevé sa mère. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que son père, qui qu'il soit, allait les accepter et qu'il permettrait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître car il était la seule famille qui leur restait. Lou se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son père, que ce mot avait une étrange sonorité…

Elle sentit qu'on lui déposait une cape sur les épaules et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Malefoy. Lou s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et regarda derrière elle, étonnée de découvrir Théodore Nott. Ce dernier était un Serpentard assez discret, le meilleur ami de… Drago, sans appartenir à sa « bande » pour autant. Ce beau brun aux yeux clairs était assez solitaire, intelligent, et surtout Lou ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole un jour.

- Théodore Nott, dit-elle simplement avant d'ajouter : Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas de suite, il s'assit aux côtés de Lou et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pleuré et j'espère que cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je pense, en tout cas je sais pour toi et Drago, lui dit-il calmement.

Tout était donc terminé, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor allaient tous être au courant, Lou vivrait un enfer et ne pourrait pas mener sa mission à bien. Il lui restait un espoir, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Théodore lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de répondre et ajouta :

- Il est différent de cette image qu'il s'est créée, mais fais attention, Evans.

Ce garçon était vraiment impressionnant. Il se leva, adressa un doux regard à Lou, lui glissa qu'ils se reverraient sûrement très vite puis reprit le chemin des cachots. Lou, perplexe, se demanda comment il pouvait être ami avec Malefoy. Il semblait si différent et tellement plus humain, on pouvait croire que ses sentiments se reflétaient dans ses yeux... Lou frissonna, la nuit était tombée et elle aurait des ennuis si elle ne rentrait pas vite dans son dortoir. Elle reprit ses esprits et se leva à son tour. Décidément, elle avait des choses à raconter à sa sœur.

**.**

**.**

Lily-Rose ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Cela allait compromettre et leur vie privée, et leur mission. Malefoy était entouré de personnes malfaisantes. De plus, d'après Dumbledore, il était le seul enfant de Mangemort à participer aux réunions qu'organisait parfois Voldemort au Manoir Malefoy. Qu'il rejoigne leur camp était primordial.

- Lou, je sais que tu lui en veux sûrement, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu auras le temps que tu voudras mais tu vas devoir reprendre contact avec lui. Je sais que cela sera difficile au début, mais je suis là et je t'aiderai, murmura Lily-Rose à l'oreille de Lou ; puis, se détachant d'elle, elle ajouta : Ne pleure plus, ma chérie, maman n'aimerait pas te voir pleurer.

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de sa sœur puis continua :

- Je te promets que nous aurons notre vengeance tôt ou tard. Je suis même prête à aller lui coller une bonne claque sur-le-champ, dit-elle pour faire sourire sa sœur, et cela marcha.

Lou se détacha de sa sœur, esquissa un sourire puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je te le promets. Je voulais te dire autre chose, Lily. Théodore Nott est venu me parler hier soir...

Lou ne réussit pas à continuer mais sa sœur lui fit mine de poursuivre.

- Eh bien, il sait que je vois Malefoy et il m'a dit de faire attention.

Les deux jumelles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes. Lou réalisa qu'elle avait oublié une chose primordiale : la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée dans la chambre de Drago. Elle mit ses affaires sens dessus dessous avant de retrouver le jean qu'elle avait porté la veille. Elle chercha dans une poche, dans une autre, puis brandit la lettre, victorieuse. Lily-Rose la regardait en riant. Lou pouvait parfois être très théâtrale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la brune, curieuse.

- Une lettre que j'ai trouvée dans la chambre de Malefoy…

- Tu as fouillé ! s'exclama Lily-Rose en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle avant d'ajouter : Je suis très fière de toi.

- Merci, répondit Lou en riant. C'était la seule qui ne provenait pas de sa famille. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue.

La blonde se racla la gorge et commença à lire la lettre à voix haute :

« _Notre conversation de l'autre nuit m'a ouvert les yeux. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas totalement dévoué à leurs idéologies, mes doutes se sont confirmés. Tu es différent de cette image que tu t'es créée, fais attention. Tu n'es pas obligé de les aider, tu me répondrais sûrement que tu n'as pas le choix... mais nous avons tous le choix, quel que soit le problème. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, Drago, tu as des amis. Je te soutiendrai, quoi qu'il arrive._

_« Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme » William Ernest Henley._

_PS : Penses-y et applique-le._

Les deux jumelles se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Lou replia la lettre. Cela lui faisait penser à quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà entendu, mais n'étant pas certaine elle préféra ne pas se lancer sur une mauvaise piste. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa table de nuit puis, tout sourire, prit la main de Lily-Rose dans la sienne.

- Ce que j'ai vu dans le cauchemar de Drago n'était donc pas anodin, il se peut qu'il s'agisse de la réalité ! s'exclama Lou.

- Il nous reste une chance que l'on ne peut ignorer, Lou, c'est pour cela que tu ne dois rien abandonner, répondit la Serpentard.

- D'ailleurs, Lily, je pense qu'il serait bon de revoir Théo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui aussi pourrait nous être utile. C'est un des Serpentard les plus intelligents, proposa Lou.

- Bonne idée, écrivons-lui un mot et je le lui donnerai, répondit-elle.

- Tu lui donneras ? demanda Lou, ne comprenant pas.

- Disons qu'il risque de ne pas me reconnaître ! dit malicieusement Lily-Rose.

Lou s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin, Lily-Rose lui lança une plume et elle se mit à écrire. Lily-Rose vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, tira les rideaux du baldaquin et prit la forme de son animagus. Lou, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait écrit, mit le mot dans les pattes de Lily-Rose puis lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle s'envola avec un cri perçant. Elle savait que Théo avait l'habitude de s'isoler dans le parc pour travailler, il avait fait l'objet de moqueries pour cela. Lily-Rose survola le parc et trouva une petite clairière isolée. Elle aimait voler, c'était une sensation enivrante ; quand elle descendit en piqué, elle sentit la vitesse de l'air glisser sur ses plumes. Théo était bien là ; elle se posa et sautilla jusqu'à lui. Il parut surpris mais prit quand même la lettre. Lily-Rose vit qu'il souriait quand il lut :

« _La Salle sur Demande, vingt-deux heures. _

_Les jumelles_

_PS : Pense à notre intérêt commun » _

Il eut l'air de ne pas comprendre la dernière phrase et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne parut pas vouloir répondre, Lily-Rose l'abandonna donc.

**.**

**.**

Drago était allongé dans un canapé de sa salle commune. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ; il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, comme si quelqu'un était en train de le compresser tout entier. Il pensait que s'il se reposait, cela passerait. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment le mal qu'avait fait son père à une famille et il se sentait peu fier.

Oh non, tout sauf elles ! Il n'avait vraiment pas la force de supporter Pansy et Astoria aujourd'hui.

Pansy, avec toute sa grâce, s'assit comme un troll sur les jambes de Drago pendant qu'Astoria prenait place sur l'accoudoir et posait la tête de Drago sur ses jambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Elles le manipulaient comme un pantin, et même si se faire caresser les cheveux était agréable, il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à ces groupies. Dès qu'elle l'entendit soupirer, Pansy se leva.

- Drakichou, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause de cette saleté d'Evans qui te colle trop ? persifla Pansy.

- Je l'ai prévenue qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à te tourner autour ! ajouta Astoria. Cette fille est une marie-couche-toi-là, se retrouver en cloque, c'est pitoyable.

Evans, mais pourquoi parlaient-elles d'elle ? Si seulement elles savaient qu'elles se trompaient de jumelle... Elles ne pouvaient pas savoir, et de toute façon ce n'était pas à cause de cette fille qu'il se sentait mal... Ses deux lèche-bottes avaient repris leurs papouilles, et Drago ne put tenir une minute de plus.

- Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul, allez jouer les chiennes pour d'autres qui en ont réellement envie. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de me laisser seul !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Astoria, poussa Pansy, puis se leva en leur jetant un regard noir. Drago attrapa une cape et la jeta sur son épaule sans un regard pour les deux filles qui se languissaient derrière lui. Décidément, s'il voulait être tranquille, il allait falloir qu'il se trouve un endroit à lui. Il chercherait le soir venu.

**.**

**.**

Ron posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione, qui s'empourpra immédiatement. Il repoussa une boucle qu'elle avait devant les yeux et l'embrassa. Le couple fut très vite suivi par Harry et Lily-Rose qui rirent en les voyant puis s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Lou regardait la scène, assise sur l'herbe du parc, et n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et surtout elle se sentait énormément seule. Vous savez, ce trou dans la poitrine, quand on a l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose, que notre vie est vide de sens alors que pourtant… nous avons des amis, une vie sociale active, en somme nous sommes heureux, mais sans quelqu'un pour nous regarder différemment, avec l'air d'avoir en même temps envie de nous protéger et de nous dévorer dans la seconde qui suit. Apparemment, Lou Evans avait envie d'être amoureuse, elle aussi. Hermione était une fille adorable et magnifiquement belle, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait parfois un air de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. D'ailleurs, elle prit cet air dès qu'elle cessa d'embrasser Ron.

- Dis-moi, Harry, il me semble que depuis quelque temps tu es assez secret, et je me demande pourquoi, dit-elle en fixant intensément Harry.

- De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ? interrogea ce dernier.

- Je pense qu'elle parle de la quête des horcruxes, chuchota Ron.

- C'est vrai que tu ne nous tiens pas vraiment au courant, ajouta Lily-Rose, mécontente.

- Ne m'agressez pas comme ça ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. En ce moment, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je vous avais parlé d'un diadème ? Il s'agit du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, diadème perdu depuis des millénaires ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous allons faire, soupira-t-il.

- Harry, as-tu déjà pensé à interroger la Dame Grise ? répondit Hermione comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Pourquoi j'irais interroger le fantôme des… Serdaigle, dit-il après avoir réfléchi à qui était la Dame Grise.

- J'ai failli douter de tes capacités de réflexion pendant quelques secondes, railla Hermione.

Lily-Rose, Lou, et Ron étaient perdus, les filles ne connaissant pas les fantômes de Poudlard et Ron parce qu'il réfléchissait tout simplement plus… lentement.

- Je vois que tout le monde ne comprend pas, ajouta la Gryffondor. La Dame Grise, moins connue sous le nom d'Helena Serdaigle, est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, fondatrice de la Maison et la dernière qui fut en possession du diadème !

Harry se leva, courut jusqu'à Hermione et lui fit de multiples bisous sur les joues, sous les rires de ses amis.

- Merci Hermione, vraiment merci ! Tu devrais songer à travailler avec Dumbledore parfois, railla Harry.

- Oh, mais à mon avis il sait tout ça, répondit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? demanda l'Elu, un peu perdu.

- Parce qu'il veut que tu apprennes à réfléchir tout seul, je pense ! répondit Hermione tout en écrasant un doigt sur le crâne de son meilleur ami et en riant à pleins poumons.

Harry se massa le crâne et leur tourna le dos en faisant mine de bouder. Lily-Rose se leva avec difficulté puis s'allongea sur le sol, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Harry. Ce dernier regarda le ventre rond de sa petite amie et posa une main dessus, souriant. Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais il allait être père ! Cela lui donnait un peu la trouille, mais avec elle, il serait heureux.

Soudain, Lily-Rose se cambra et souffla.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

- Le bébé donne des sacrés coups, dit-elle en soufflant doucement. Il ou elle est féroce.

- Mais ça va quand même ? dit-il en la regardant sous toutes les coutures pour bien s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

Lily-Rose lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

- Vous aimeriez que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Lou au groupe en souriant.

- Une fille, dit Lily-Rose en caressant son ventre. Une belle petite métamorphomage, comme nous, ajouta-elle en faisant un énorme sourire à sa sœur.

- Je préfère un garçon, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, dit Hermione. En tout cas, il ou elle se fait tarder. On est très impatients de rencontrer ce bébé.

Harry regarda sa belle brune, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent avec tendresse, puis Hermione se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et Ron déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la brune. La beauté de ce moment sauta aux yeux de Lou, ses amis étaient heureux et cela lui faisait plaisir à elle aussi. Seulement, elle avait l'impression d'être de trop dans ce moment magique. Elle se leva et Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et lui envoya un baiser avant de partir vers le château.

Elle vit une tête blonde au loin qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien et stoppa net. Lou ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, c'était hors de question. Elle baissa les yeux et continua à marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle allait croiser Drago ; ce dernier accéléra le pas et Lou fonça jusqu'à la porte. Ils continuèrent leur route sur des chemins opposés.

**.**

**.**

Théodore scrutait la pendule dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Devait-il y aller ou non ? Son esprit était brumeux. Il préféra aviser le moment venu, et quand il vit Drago entrer, il se dirigea vers lui. Malheureusement,il fut doublé par Pansy qui sauta immédiatement au cou de Drago.

- Pousse-toi de là, Pansy, j'aimerais parler avec Drago, dit froidement Théodore tout en jaugeant la brune d'un regard noir.

- Je peux très bien le chouchouter pendant que tu parles, hein mon Dragon en sucre ? répondit-elle, couvant Drago d'un regard ardent.

- Va voir là-bas si j'y suis, veux-tu... répondit Drago.

Pansy, déçue, partit rejoindre son groupe d'êtres dotés d'une intelligence supérieure à la normale, comme aimait dire Théo.

- Comment vas-tu, mon cher ami ? demanda Drago.

- Très bien, Drago, comparé à toi qui n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Théodore ajouta :

- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, ni d'étaler tes sentiments, car je sais que cela ne se produira jamais. Tu n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs, Evans, la blonde, avait l'air triste aujourd'hui.

Théo perçut tout de suite la gêne qu'il avait provoquée chez son meilleur ami et il trouva la situation assez cocasse.

- Il faudrait que tu m'expliques quel est le rapport avec Evans, Théo ? Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? C'est une simple Gryffondor dont je me contrefiche, répondit Drago, l'air totalement désabusé.

- Aucun rapport sans doute, simple constatation, continua le brun, amusé. Allons boire un Whisky Pur Feu, cela nous remettra les idées en place ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, pour la plus grande joie de Théo qui avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire !

- Hé, Drago, ça va ? dit Théo en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

- Oui. Tu as raison, allons boire un verre, répondit-il en se reprenant.

Les deux amis sortirent une bouteille et se servirent un verre. Drago n'était pas bavard, pourtant il avait l'habitude d'amuser les Serpentard le samedi soir. Théo se demanda si c'était cette fille qui avait pu provoquer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, car ce Drago n'était pas le Drago qu'il fréquentait tous les jours. Théodore se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous, dans vingt minutes il serait vingt-deux heures, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher.

- Ne profite pas de mon absence pour te pendre, Drago ! railla le Serpentard, et en regardant derrière lui avant de passer le portrait, il vit Drago lui adresser un regard mi-méchant, mi-amusé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la Salle sur Demande et la question était : à quoi penser pour que cette fichue porte s'ouvre ? Il pensa aux jumelles, fit trois tours mais rien ne se produisit. Il essaya toutes sortes de choses, mais le résultat était toujours un échec. Théodore Nott était un garçon intelligent, il décida donc de réfléchir avant de retenter quoi que ce soit. Il ressortit le mot et le relut. Le post-scriptum attira son attention : « Pense à notre intérêt commun ». Que voulaient-elles dire par là ? Théodore pensa à une tonne de choses qui ne fonctionnèrent pas, puis il pensa à quelqu'un et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fit trois tours en pensant à Drago et à sa grande surprise, au troisième tour, la porte se matérialisa. Il repensa à l'attitude de Drago et celle de la Gryffondor, cela ne présageait rien de bon si elles avaient décidé de prendre Drago pour mot de passe.

Théodore entra dans une salle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa salle commune. Les deux sœurs l'attendaient, assises sur un sofa. Théo s'assit face à elles, l'air calme et détendu.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu résister à l'envie de me revoir, mesdemoiselles.

- Tu nous as assez intriguées, à vrai dire, répondit Lily-Rose en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de savoir ce qui se cachait sous tous ces mystères.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu comptes divulguer ce que tu as découvert sur moi et Drago ? demanda Lou.

- Tout dépend de toi, dit Théo avec un sourire.

Lou paniqua un peu ; Lily-Rose, la sentant se raidir à ses côtés, sortit sa baguette, conformément au plan.

- Avant toute chose, nous allons passer un serment car il vaudrait mieux que ce que l'on va se dire reste ici et seulement ici. Crois-moi, si l'un de nous parle, même son meilleur ami ne le reconnaîtra plus, ajouta Lily d'un air sadique à l'adresse de Théodore.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit-il en faisant mine d'être calme mais déglutissant difficilement.

Lily-Rose leva sa baguette et lança le sort autour d'eux. Lou pensa à la lettre et voulut savoir si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, mais avant elle demanda :

- Tu n'as pas mis trop de temps pour trouver ce à quoi il fallait penser ?

- Non, mentit-il, mais comment se fait-il…?

- Nous aussi, nous nourrissons de grands espoirs pour ton petit serpent de meilleur ami, le coupa Lily-Rose. On avait d'abord pensé à notre mère mais cela aurait paru trop tragique.

- Comment savez-vous…

- Que ta mère est décédée ? Petite enquête personnelle, ajouta Lily-Rose en balayant sa réplique de la main.

- Ah… Voilà une chose qui nous rapproche, ajouta-t-il. Je peux vous demander comment ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy ont tué notre mère sous nos yeux, répondit sèchement Lou, ne voulant pas s'épancher sur le sujet ; ils n'étaient pas là pour cela.

- Ma mère s'est suicidée, elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec un Mangemort violent, se confia-t-il.

Lou fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait parler, il avait l'air si solitaire d'habitude. Lily-Rose, elle, comprit que sa présence n'était pas anodine. Il avait sûrement provoqué le fait qu'elles aient envie de le revoir ; décidément, il était très intelligent.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu es ici, pensa Lou tout haut.

- Sa mort m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Fallait-il que je devienne comme eux, que je tue et vive dans la peur d'un maître, d'un fou ? Si je croyais leur idéologie légitime oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, attendant le bon moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es sincère avec nous ? Que tu ne nous mens pas juste pour infiltrer l'Ordre ? demanda la brune d'un air sévère.

- Menez-moi à Dumbledore, je suis prêt à être soumis au Véritasérum. Je n'ai pas le choix, soit je vais dans leur camp, soit je rejoins le vôtre, il n'y a pas de milieu possible, continua-t-il.

- Nous t'y mènerons, dit Lily-Rose après un court moment et un signe de tête de sa sœur, mais tout sera différent ensuite.

- Es-tu prêt à jouer l'agent double et risquer ta vie, Théodore ? demanda Lou.

- Je préfère me donner pour une cause noble et juste, je suis prêt à tout pour pouvoir venger ma mère un jour, répondit-il. Mon père l'a tuée à petit feu et c'est de sa faute si elle s'est donné la mort, maintenant c'est moi son souffre-douleur, finit-il par dire.

Les jumelles ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour le Serpentard quand il souleva son pull et qu'elles virent des ecchymoses et de nombreuses cicatrices le long de son torse.

- Nous allons t'aider, je te promets de te sortir des griffes de ton père, Théodore, dit Lou, touchée par le récit du jeune homme.

- Moi de même, ajouta Lily-Rose. Nos réunions devront rester secrètes car si des enfants de Mangemorts se rendent compte que tu es en contact avec nous, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- As-tu déjà essayé d'en parler avec d'autres personnes ? tenta Lou sous les yeux perplexes de Lily-Rose.

Théodore réfléchit puis parut se souvenir de quelque chose, qu'il ne cacha pas aux jumelles.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Drago récemment, je n'y ai rien dit d'explicite, bien sûr.

Lou hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle connaissait donc l'auteur de la lettre trouvée dans la chambre de Malefoy, une chose en moins à trouver.

- Attendez voir, dit-il doucement comme si cela faisait tic dans sa tête. Le mot de passe de la salle portait sur Drago, et si je pense à ce que je pense, je pense que vous êtes folles ! Jamais il n'acceptera, s'exclama t-il, ahuri.

- Accepter quoi ? demanda Lily-Rose d'un air innocent.

Théo les fixa pendant quelques instants, ne préférant pas insister sur ce qu'elles pensaient faire. Il verrait en temps voulu.

Les trois élèves continuèrent à parler. Les deux sœurs furent agréablement surprises ; elles n'auraient jamais pensé que Nott était sympathique, et encore moins qu'il pouvait représenter un allié potentiel. Lily envoya un mot au directeur puis, peu avant onze heures, ils reçurent l'ordre d'aller tout de suite dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se dirigèrent vers les couloirs. Lily-Rose sortit devant, pendant que Lou continuait sa conversation avec Théodore. Lily trouva que le courant passait plutôt bien entre ces deux-là.

Drago, qui était sorti pour trouver un endroit tranquille, avait tout de suite pensé à la Salle sur Demande, mais à sa grande surprise, quand il était arrivé, il avait découvert que celle-ci était occupée. Le jeune Malefoy, pris par la curiosité, s'était assis dans un coin pour réfléchir, mais aussi pour voir qui sortirait d'ici. Il allait partir quand il entendit des pas, et il revint à l'endroit où il s'était caché. Il crut reconnaître une silhouette familière. Il avança un peu plus et reconnut Théo puis …son cœur manqua un battement ; Evans. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là faisaient ensemble ? En plus, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais appelé ce sentiment jalousie, non, pour lui quand une chose lui appartenait, il ne voulait simplement pas la partager, même avec son meilleur ami.

Venait-il de penser qu'Evans lui appartenait ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit et pourtant… il ressentit un énorme poids en lui quand il vit qu'elle riait avec Théo et non avec lui…

**.**

**.**

Alors, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer avec Dumbledore et Théodore ?

La réponse prochainement

XOXO 2fillesuneplume


	16. Chapitre 14 : Morgane, on en rêve tous !

Hello ! On est désolé de cette très longue absence mais on revient avec un loooong chapitre :) Beaucoup de choses vont se passer !

Il n'y a pas très longtemps, on a acheté des bonbons surprises de Bertie Crochus et c'est… vraiment très marrant. Des goûts divers et variés pour des moments magiques ! Enfin… pas quand on tombe sur un goût affreux ! :P

Biz !

Chapitre 14.

.

.

Théodore affichait une mine sereine tandis que Lily-Rose était figée dans un sourire crispé. L'escalier en colimaçon finit sa montée et la jeune Serpentard toqua deux coups nets sur la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé Nott à se révéler de la sorte et surtout dans quel but.

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait assis à son bureau d'un air calme, toujours avec ce même air prévoyant, il les invita à s'assoir d'un geste de la main.

- Puis-je vous proposer des suçacides ?

Les deux étudiants firent un signe de tête négatif, puis Dumbledore demanda à Lily-Rose de clarifier la situation.

- Ce jeune homme nous a donné d'assez bons arguments pour que je l'amène ici. Il souhaiterait rejoindre l'ordre, répondit-elle très clairement.

Le professeur prit un air pensif, c'est yeux bleu vif se tournèrent vers un tableau, Lily-Rose n'aurait su dire de qui il s'agissait, l'homme qui s'y trouvait était très élégant en tout cas et il fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Théodore, il haussa ses sourcils et se pencha un peu plus vers son invité.

- Expliquez-vous Mr Nott, sachez que je suis toujours impartial et que le fait que vous veniez d'une famille de mangemort ne vous sera jamais préjudiciable. Seules vos intentions comptent.

Avant que le dialogue naisse entre les deux hommes, Lily-Rose pensa qu'il était préférable de les laisser seuls, il y avait certaines choses que seul de rares personnes comme Dumbledore pouvait entendre.

- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse entretenir Théodore seul Professeur ? demanda Lily-Rose.

- Il est assez tard, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir Miss Evans, répondit-il.

Lily-Rose adressa un sourire à Théodore puis reprit l'escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait en bas.

- Comment cela c'est-il passé ? demanda Lou, cela à été bien rapide je trouve … ajouta-t-elle curieuse.

- Nous saurons demain sœurette, je les ais laissée avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer. On dort toutes les deux ce soir ? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse un point sur la mission car si Théodore rejoint l'ordre, cela risque de changer beaucoup de choses.

Lou tendit la main et Lily-Rose tout sourire la saisie. Elles descendirent d'un pas décidé vers les cachots. Lou était de vraiment bonne humeur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de croiser Malefoy. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter son regard acier tranchant, dur et inexpressif. Elle regarda sa sœur et toute pensée s'évanouit en elle, elle avait autre chose de prévu ce soir.

Une fois arrivées dans le dortoir, Lou plongea sur le lit de sa sœur. Lily-Rose s'assit en tailleur au fond du lit baldaquin après avoir fermé les rideaux et jeté un sort d'insonorisation.

- Récapitulons tout ce que l'on sait, avança Lou tout en tortillant une mèche blonde autour de son index.

- Nous avons Harry de notre côté pour commencer. En plus, on va pouvoir tester son objectivité par rapport au Serpentard dans la semaine, répondit Lily-Rose.

- Son objectivité ?

- Je compte bien lui présenter Théodore si Dumbledore accepte qu'il rejoigne l'ordre ! s'exclama la brune.

- Si tôt ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? dit Lou assez réticente à l'idée. Tu veux vraiment abandonner un pauvre petit Serpentard au milieu d'une meute de Gryffondor ? demanda Lou avec un sourire moqueur.

- Exactement !

- J'espère que cela se passera bien, sinon ce sera de ta faute ! répondit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa sœur.

Lily-Rose leva les yeux au ciel en riant, elle y avait réfléchie, ce n'était pas un risque énorme. Harry était quelqu'un de réfléchie après tout. Peut-être qu'il rechignerait au début mais le temps lui permettrait de se poser les bonnes questions.

- Je pense souvent à cette chose dont nous a parlé Harry, tu sais les horcruxes ! Ce sujet m'intéresse énormément, comment un sorcier a-t-il put faire preuve d'autant d'inhumanité ? s'enquit la blonde.

- C'est quelque chose d'aussi passionnant que terrifiant… d'ailleurs, Harry reste assez secret sur le sujet, je ne suis au courant que de ce qu'ils ont déjà accompli. Je sais qu'ils ont déjà détruit un journal, une bague, une coupe. Mais combien y en a-t-il encore ? A quel point ce monstre a-t-il poussé le vice ? C'est bien la question à se poser, finit Lily-Rose en soupirant.

- Malheureusement nous sommes impuissantes face à cela, nous devons compter sur Harry et au mieux lui donner quelques conseils, répondit Lou. Puis… c'est son combat, Dumbledore l'aide sur cet aspect. Une fois que l'on aura assistée à une réunion de l'ordre, nous serons plus efficace Lily ! répondit la blonde.

Lou prit les mains de Lily-Rose dans les siennes, un sourire encré sur le visage.

- En plus, en parlant de cette réunion… l'idée que l'on rencontre notre père sans le savoir ne t'inquiète pas trop ?

- Il faudrait employer un mot plus fort pour décrire ce que je ressens, plutôt dire que je suis littéralement morte de trouille ! répondit Lily-Rose en s'esclaffant.

Lou se mit à rire, elle aussi était dans le même état d'esprit que sa sœur. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lequel était-ce, Remus ou Sirius ? Allait-il les accepter ? Les aimer ?

Trop d'autres questions qui restaient sans réponse, Lou s'impatientait.

Lily-Rose regardait sa sœur, elle devait penser à leur père elle aussi, la brune espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles allaient retrouver une famille. Sinon, elle aurait bientôt sa famille à elle, pensa-t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre rond.

- Je sais que tu n'as peut être pas envie d'aborder le sujet mais il me semble important que l'on parle de Malefoy, tenta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela me gênerais de parler de lui ? Il ne fait aucunement parti de ma vie, c'est uniquement pour la mission que j'ai fait l'effort de sympathiser, répondit Lou.

Lily-Rose sentit que sa sœur était devenue froide à l'évocation du Serpentard, elle se mit soudainement à sourire en se demandant comment cela finirait entre ces deux là.

- Il n'a jamais caché ses avant bras pour le moment et nous sommes certaines qu'il ne porte pas la marque, poursuivit la blonde. Même si quand je suis entré dans son esprit il n'avait pas l'air du côté de Voldemort, nous ne pouvons rien affirmer car cela était peut être seulement un rêve… Puis, pour savoir ce qu'il pense je te jure qu'il faut s'accrocher ! Ce garçon est totalement incompréhensible, se lamenta-t-elle.

- C'est un Malefoy après tout. On ne peut pas s'attendre à des miracles venant de sa part ! Si nous n'excluons pas la piste Théodore, il pourrait lui aussi nous apporter une aide en ce qui concerne son meilleur ami, ajouta la Serpentard.

- C'est primordial qu'il rejoigne l'ordre, cela nous aiderais vraiment d'avoir un autre allié venant de Serpentard.

Lily-Rose acquiesça, puis elle tira la couverture sur leur deux corps. Lou déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et blottit contre elle, elle chercha le sommeil.

.

.

Théodore Nott remontait les escaliers des cachots d'un pas nonchalant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir mais la prochaine sortie était dans six semaine et il ne voulait pas attendre jusque là. Théo repensait à sa conversation de la veille avec son directeur, maintenant il était confiant. Tout c'était bien passé, Dumbledore lui avait posé des questions et il avait répondu avec toute sa sincérité. Même quand il avait insisté pour être interrogé sous véritasérum bien que son directeur lui ait précisé que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Par reflex, il sortit sa baguette près à se défendre. L'intrus se révéla être pas une, mais deux jeunes filles.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda Lily-Rose avec un grand sourire.

- Non tu m'as juste surpris, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Alors comment cela s'est passé avec Dumbledore, demanda Lou en entrant directement dans le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

- Très bien, je peux vous dire je serais peut-être des vôtres pendant la prochaine réunion si tout le monde est favorable à mon entrée.

- Je suis soulagée, dit Lou.

Théo observa la blonde qui souriait devant lui. Cela lui donna du baume au cœur car c'était la seule qui avait cru en lui. Qui l'avait aidé pour changer de camp. Il était fier de son choix et il ne regrettait rien du tout.

- On va à Pré-au-Lard et tu viens avec nous, dit Lily-Rose.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit le brun d'un air désolé.

- Ce n'était pas une question. On doit faire quelque chose et tu dois être présent.

- Bien. Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il en interrogeant Lou du regard mais celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave mais c'est assez important, tenta Lou pour lui donner courage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.

- On y va ? s'impatienta Lily-Rose. On va être en retard.

- C'est parti. Rejoins-nous à quatre heures devant la Tête de Sanglier, lui dit Lou avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route.

Elles partirent rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui les attendaient pour partir.

- A quatre heures, on a rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, dit Lily-Rose à Harry en lui prenant la main.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-il curieux.

- Tu le sauras le moment venu, je ne veux pas de questions Mr Potter, répondit-elle.

- Quelle autorité, railla Ron en riant.

Lily-Rose ne releva pas sa remarque. Oui elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était assez autoritaire mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour soutenir toute la petite troupe et surtout pendant des temps comme celui-ci. Elle regarda sa sœur qui parlait avec Hermione. Lily s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur souffre avec toute cette histoire, même si elle faisait semblant que rien ne la touchait, Lou était sensible.

Ils passèrent d'abord chez Zonko pour quelques farces et attrapes puis chez Honeydukes pour remplir leur stock de friandises. Ron avait les yeux qui brillait comme ceux d'un enfant, ce qui avait le pouvoir de faire beaucoup rire Hermione. Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena vivement dans son petit coin de paradis.

Cela allait faire bientôt six mois que les deux sœurs étaient à Poudlard et Lou se rendait compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses sucreries dont elle ne connaissait pas le secret. Harry se fit un plaisir de faire découvrir aux deux sœurs les sucreries les plus farfelus, impressionnantes ou encore alléchantes que recelait le grand magasin. Il faut dire qu'en tant que meilleur ami de Ron, il commençait à être un fin connaisseur de friandises.

Lily-Rose avait un panier remplit de choses qu'Harry leur avait fait découvrir, Ron et Hermione revinrent quelques minutes plus tard de leur périples au fin fond du paradis Weasley.

- Ron m'a offert une plume en sucre ! s'exclama Hermione, c'est vrai que j'aime la littérature et noircir mes parchemins d'encre noir, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à une plume en sucre ! Merci beaucoup Ron, ajouta-t-elle les yeux plein d'amour.

- Tu es adorable Ron, dit Lou en riant, quand à nous, nous avons beaucoup de chose à découvrir ce soir, finit-elle par dire en jetant un regard vers le panier que tenait sa sœur.

- J'ai vraiment hâte, ajouta Lily-Rose en se blottissant contre Harry.

Harry déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la brune et se rappela qu'ils devaient se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier.

- Est-il le moment pour nous de savoir ce que nous allons faire à la Tête de Sanglier ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Lily-Rose, vous ne voudriez plus venir sinon, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Allons-y !

Le groupe d'adolescents se rendit jusqu'au bar accompagné par les blagues de Ron et les rires des quatre autres. Lily-Rose poussa la porte Théodore était déjà là assis avec une bièraubeurre. Lily-Rose regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait que lui. Elle prit place à ses côtés et lança :

- Je voudrais vous présenter Théodore Nott !

Les rires cessèrent, Ron tira une tête de trois pieds de long, Hermione chercha à comprendre, Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à Lily-Rose et Lou prit place aux côtés de Théodore. Elle lui mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que malgré les apparences tout allait bien se passer.

- Si je peux me permettre, je sais très bien qui est Théodore Nott ! Je sais déjà qu'il est fils de Mangemort et je ne vois pas l'utilité de nous le présenter. Lily-Rose qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

- Justement, si c'est par cela que tu le connais, je suis très déçu. Moi qui pensais que tu ne t'arrêtais pas aux apparences et aux stéréotypes. Puis sache que le dit « Fils de Mangemort » va très certainement rejoindre l'ordre !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron en poussant un juron juste derrière. Son … père as déjà failli me tuer !

- Tu as très bien entendu, dit Lou calmement. Je tiens à dire que ce garçon est peut-être à Serpentard mais il est plus courageux que certains d'entre nous. Et si Dumbledore croit en lui alors nous le pouvons aussi. Pour notre part, c'est fait.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander d'intégrer l'ordre ? demanda Harry avec un ton accusateur destiné à Lily-Rose.

- C'est exactement cela ! répondit-elle avec colère. Je pensais que ce serais justement toi qui serait le plus apte à l'accepter…

Hermione regarda Lily-Rose et Lou soutenir Théodore Nott qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle partit s'asseoir à côté de Lily-Rose et lui prit la main.

- Hermione ! s'indigna Ron. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas accepter ce traitre !

- Je ne sais pas Ron mais si Dumbledore et, en plus, les filles sont convaincus de sa bonne foi, je me dois moi aussi d'entendre ses arguments pour me faire ma propre opinion. Vous devriez faire la même chose.

- Notre opinion est déjà faite depuis longtemps ! lui dit-il.

- Vous pourriez peut-être le laisser parler, non ? dit Lou.

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Si vous avez confiance en nous, écoutez, dit Lily-Rose.

Harry s'assit le premier vite suivit par Ron qui venait de recevoir un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

Théo raconta la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre. La mort de sa mère, la peur de son père qui l'avait décidé. Hermione écoutait attentivement, Ron se renfrogna pendant l'histoire mais la réaction que les jumelles avaient le plus envie de connaître était celle d'Harry. Il ne cessait de poser des questions et de lancer des pics. Lily-Rose le fusillait du regard pour qu'il arrête mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le vouloir. Lou prit la défense de Théodore à chaque fois qu'Harry s'amusait avec le brun. Ce dernier avait donné l'objet de sa motivation très clairement et sincèrement, les deux sœurs avaient notées la facilité avec laquelle le Serpentard pouvait exprimer ses sentiments.

- Je m'excuse mais je dois partir j'espère que vous prendrez en considération tout ce que je vous aie dit.

- A bientôt, ajouta Lou.

Théodore lui fit un sourire puis enfila sa cape. Le brun sortit du bar avec sa démarche noble. Lou était contente, cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Lily-Rose jeta un regard assassin à Harry.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes regards noirs, lui dit Harry nullement impressionné. II se défend bien au final.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Lou.

- Oui. Si je l'ais un peu harcelé, c'était pour le tester, dit-il en regardant Lily-Rose qui lui fit les gros yeux. Bon d'accord, c'était aussi pour m'amuser un peu.

- Harry Potter, tu es vraiment un sale scrout à pétard ! s'amusa Lily-Rose puis elle ajouta, je suis quand même fière de toi car je sais que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ça fait deux. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron.

Ron souffla et se prit immédiatement une tape de la part d'Hermione. Harry les regardait avec le sourire, attendant leurs impressions.

- Il a de bons arguments et l'appui de Dumbledore en plus. Je pense que l'on verra avec le temps mais pour le moment je suis pour qu'il rejoigne l'ordre. Un allié Serpentard ne nous ferait pas de mal, dit Hermione très sérieusement.

Ron boudait mais quand il entendit les paroles d'Hermione il se résigna.

- Pourquoi pas… De toute façon j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry. Il m'a convaincu, reste plus que l'ordre. Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre une décision finale, mais j'appuierais pour qu'il rentre dans l'ordre.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Hermione.

- De même, dit Ron.

Lou et Lily-Rose se regardèrent et sourirent. Tout c'était bien passé, c'était une grande avancée.

.

.

Lou travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque sur son devoir de sortilèges. Elle soupira, posa sa plume et souleva son parchemin. Elle avait à peine écrit cinq centimètres et il en fallait trente. Pourquoi Lily-Rose n'était-elle pas là, c'était elle la spécialiste dans cette matière. Lou se prit la tête dans les mains pour réfléchir. C'était cette histoire de réunion qui la tracassait. Elle avait déjà peur de ne pas se faire accepter par son père mais aussi pour Théodore. Il leur serait d'une aide précieuse mais peut-être que tout le monde ne serait pas de cet avis. Elle entendit une chaise être tirée et elle releva la tête. Théodore Nott venait de prendre place en face d'elle.

- Théodore, salua-t-elle poliment.

- Comment vas-tu Lou ? demanda t-il en sortant des livres de son sac.

Elle mit un temps à répondre. Venait-il de sortir ses affaires pour travailler ? Avec elle ? Lou regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs personnes travaillaient mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'un Serpentard venait de s'asseoir avec une Gryffondor.

- Oui je vais bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Cela se concrétisait, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor à la même table. C'était génial pour Lou, un premier objectif atteint.

- Tu travailles sur le devoir de sortilèges ? questionna t-il en rédigeant de son écriture fine le titre du devoir.

- Oui mais j'ai un peu de mal.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire. Aussi, je voulais te remercier, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

- Me remercier pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle perplexe, ne comprenant pas.

- Pour m'avoir défendu à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Lou resta silencieuse quelques temps, elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard et se rendit compte qu'elle avait défendu Théodore quasiment instinctivement. Elle trouva cela étrange mais cela n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait besoin d'une autre personne que sa sœur pour parler parfois aussi et le Serpentard étant intelligent et finalement sociable pourrait être cette personne. Pourquoi pas ?

- De rien, vraiment. Tu aurais sans doute fait la même chose pour moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Puis Harry, Hermione, Ron sont notre seule famille à moi et Lily-Rose désormais, j'ai trouvé qu'ils réagissaient mal. Je ne sais pas au fond, je voulais qu'ils t'acceptent comme ma sœur et moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier Lou, cela m'a fait plaisir et je tenais à te le dire. Leur vie et la mienne sont tellement différentes, j'aurais compris qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas immédiatement mais ils sont beaucoup plus tolérant que je ne le pensais. Chez les Serpentard cela n'aurait pas été aussi facile je pense, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Lou ne se justifiait pas habituellement mais le fait d'être en présence d'une personne qui parle aussi facilement la mettait en confiance.

- Si certains Serpentard savaient que tu as cherché à te rapprocher du trio Gryffondor, cela se passerait certainement mal pour toi. Je trouve ça courageux de le prendre avec le sourire, continua Lou.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est courageux mais je regretterais de ne pas avoir tenté. Ce n'est pas totalement faux mais certains sont mes amis. Seulement, parfois je me demande quelle serait leur réactions s'ils connaissaient ma position, serait-ils encore vraiment des amis ? Serait-il prêt à me dénoncer pour leur propre ascension … Je ne sais vraiment pas, continua-t-il pleins de doutes. J'ai accordé ma confiance à Drago mais je sais qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas lui dire et vis versa. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de le cerner mais tu as du comprendre qu'il n'est pas du genre à étaler ce qu'il ressent, ni même à partager ce qu'il vit. Nous sommes vraiment l'opposé l'un de l'autre, seulement je suis quasiment sûr qu'il soit le seul sur qui je puisse compter.

Théodore était lancé dans son récit et Lou avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait gardé sous silence pendant trop longtemps lui était révélé à cet instant. Ils échangèrent tout les deux pendant un certain temps. Le garçon solitaire qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était, s'était évaporé et elle avait réussi à mettre de côté la douleur, le vide qu'elle avait ressentit ces derniers jours. Ils auraient pus parler pendant des heures, seulement, le devoir de sortilège leur rappela qu'ils avaient du travail.

- Sur quel sujet as-tu des difficultés en sortilège ? demanda Théodore.

Lou lui sourit, comme pour le remercier de la longue conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle lui expliqua ce sur quoi elle butait et ils se mirent au travail ensemble.

Une fois le parchemin achevé, Théodore rangea toutes ses affaires sans sa besace. Il se leva et la jeta sur son épaule.

Lou remarqua à cet instant qu'il y avait une sorte d'harmonie entre les yeux bruns et les cheveux de Théodore, comme Malefoy il avait un regard captivant presque ensorcelant mais c'était tout aussi différent à la fois, le regard du brun était chaud, plein de vie contrairement au regard glacial et dénué de sentiment de celui du blond. Lou pensa à Malefoy et se demanda si elle pourrait aborder ce sujet avec Théodore un jour.

Théodore regardait la jeune Gryffondor plongée dans ses pensées, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette jeune fille serait aussi compréhensive et captivante à la fois. Elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

- Je dois rejoindre Drago, dit le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, passe une bonne soirée Lou.

- Merci Théodore, à toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Il commença à s'éloigner puis une chose lui revint en mémoire. Il se retourna, elle le regardait toujours.

- En parlant de Malefoy, je pense qu'il serait bon d'aborder le sujet un de ces jours, lui dit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

.

.

Ron tendit la main vers le sac de confiseries et remarqua un paquet oublié. Une idée germa dans son esprit quand il lut le nom du bonbon. Il en prit un et le tendit à Lou, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Lou regarda le petit bonbon rose, méfiante puis en voyant le sourire de Ron, le prit, heureuse sans se douter que Ron n'était pas si innocent que ça.

- Lou ! cria Hermione, trop tard, la blonde avait déjà mit le bonbon au poivre dans sa bouche.

Le visage de Lou prit une teinte rouge et ses yeux se mirent à verser des larmes. Elle lui recracha au visage et se mit à rire. Les autres firent de même en voyant la tête de Ron recouvert du bonbon mélangé à de la salive.

- On peut dire que tu ne l'as pas volé Ron Weasley, affirma Hermione avec un air supérieur.

Lily-Rose s'empara d'une chocogrenouille et croqua dedans en balançant nonchalamment l'emballage sur Harry. Exaspéré, le brun tendit la main vers la poubelle dans l'intention de le jeter quand un nom attira son attention. Il se figea puis afficha un sourire malicieux. Lily-Rose remarqua le changement radical du visage de son petit-ami et en quelques secondes s'en empara sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale Morgane ?

Ron lâcha toutes les confiseries qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'écria :

- Quoi Morgane ! Où ça Morgane ?

- Ici ! lança Lily-Rose tout en agitant l'emballage sous son nez.

- Tu es sérieuse. Harry, dis-moi qu'elle est sérieuse ?

- Je crains que oui, répondit Harry avec un regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale cette carte ? Enfin, si un bout de papier peut avoir un truc de spécial.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron incrédule face à l'attitude de Lily-Rose.

Hermione, amusée par la situation décida d'expliquer la sacralisation des cartes chocogrenouilles dans le monde des sorciers. Et plus particulièrement de celle-ci.

- C'est une tradition chez les sorciers de collectionner les cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres. Et Morgane est vraiment une carte rare.

- C'est celle qu'il me manque. Je la veux depuis toujours, ajouta-t-il avec une voix enfantine.

- Tiens, c'est l'occasion de commencer ma collection, lança Lily-Rose, souriante.

Ron se pétrifia en entendant ces mots et revint à la réalité. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser lui faire ça.

- Tu dois me la donner ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Lou explosa de rire devant l'ampleur de la farce de sa sœur. Ron se retourna brusquement vers la blonde, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ici, son rêve lui échappait et elle, elle se marrait.

- Tiens mon petit Ronny, je te la donne ta carte. Je ne voudrai pas gâcher ton rêve d'enfant.

Ron tendit ses mains vers la dite-carte sans même remarquer qu'elle l'avait appelé par ce surnom dettesté et s'empara tellement vite qu'il arracha un rire à tout le monde.

- Bon, qui a envie d'essayer les bonbons surprises de Bertie Crochus ? demanda Harry en tendant la petite boite devant lui avec un sourire.

Ron n'écoutait plus vraiment, préférant se concentrer sur sa précieuse richesse, le serrant sur son cœur comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait donné un trésor fabuleux.

.

.

Ses yeux eurent de la difficulté à s'ouvrir, les draps de satin contre sa peau lui rappelèrent sa nudité. Il avait toujours du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il se réveillait après une soirée comme celle de la veille. Il finit par sortir de son état semi-comateux et se rendit compte qu'un corps nu, lui aussi, était collé contre lui.

A ce moment, Drago se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Les Serpentard organisait souvent des fêtes, et hier il était de mauvaise humeur quand il était rentré, il avait alors abusé du whisky pur feu, avait commencé à chercher une conquête accompagné de Blaise et Daphné Greengrass avait finalement fini dans son lit. Il avait pensé pouvoir évacuer sa rage de cette manière et habituellement cela fonctionnait mais pas cette fois. Maintenant qu'il était conscient, cela créa en lui une sorte de frustration … le Malefoy qui était en lui exerça son art.

Il réveilla sa partenaire avec toute la douceur possible, c'est à dire en lui secouant les épaules, puis il se redressa dans son lit.

- Il me semble qu'il est l'heure pour toi de partir, ce n'est pas un hôtel ici, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de la Serpentard.

Puis il se recula, et servie un sublime sourire en coin matinal à la demoiselle qui avait déjà les yeux brillants. Elle lança un regard noir au blond tout en ramassant ses affaires et elle sortit. Drago se leva à son tour, il s'étira puis partit sous la douche. Il sauta le petit déjeuner à cause de son retard et partit d'un pas calme vers la salle de potion.

Il se présenta d'un air blasé devant la salle et s'adossa contre le mur en attendant Théo.

- Une bonne nuit Malefoy ? entendit Drago dans son dos. Il se retourna et découvrit son ami.

- Surement meilleure que la tienne Nott, répondit-il de sa voix trainante.

- J'ai vu que tu étais rentré avec l'ainée Greengrass hier soir, continua Théodore, alors ?

- Rien d'exceptionnel, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Le professeur venait d'ouvrir la porte et les invita à entrer. Quand Lou passa à son niveau, il lui demanda d'attendre avant d'entrer. La Gryffondor ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui voulait mais elle attendit que tous les autres rentrent avant de se rapprocher de son professeur.

- J'ai cru remarquer que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec Mr Malefoy, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Seulement, vous faites partit de nos atouts dans cette classe, vos résultats influent sur ma réputation, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous soit préjudiciable dans votre travail. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous proposer, si vous le souhaitez, de changer de place.

Si elle le souhaitait ? Bien sur ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir, elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter à ce moment.

- Si cela peut vous servir également se serait avec joie professeur, répondit-elle.

- Et bien jeune fille, prenez place là ou il en reste ! ajouta Slughorn tout guilleret.

Lou jeta un regard sur la salle, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec Lavande Brown, la vie amoureuse de Poudlard ne l'intéressait pas assez pour ça. Elle remarqua que Blaise Zabini manquait à l'appel et donc que la place à côté de Théodore était libre. Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu la place libre à côté de la Gryffondor pour pouvoir tenir compagnie au Serpentard.

Lou put apercevoir de l'incompréhension dans le regard de Malefoy pendant quelques secondes puis il se ressaisi et son regard métallique reprit son apparence dure.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler avec Théodore en public sans trahir sa situation. Il lui adressa un sourire discret et pendant que le professeur commençait à parler il écrivit sur un coin de parchemin. Lou jeta un regard en biais et put lire :

« J'ai l'impression que tu as vexé Messire Malefoy »

Alors comme ça Théodore Nott avait l'intention de discuter quand même. Lou s'empara de sa plume tout en essayant de suivre ce que disait Slughorn.

« Messire Malefoy le mérite »

Il n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée, Lou trouvait qu'il lui était beaucoup plus facile de parler de Drago sans avoir à parler. Écrire était un bon compromis. Il lui demanda comment elle en était arrivé à fréquenter Drago et Lou lui raconta son expérience dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef. Théodore se contrôlait mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il riait, Lou elle n'arrivait pas à sa cacher et passer pour une fille dérangé qui rit seule aux yeux des autres.

Malefoy était le seul à les observer tout en rédigeant la manière dont il réalisait sa potion sur un parchemin. Il ne laissait aucune émotion le malmener mais il était un fin observateur, son hypothèse sur une probable relation entre Lou et Théodore fut étayée une fois de plus, il vit des regards discrets échangés, des sourires … mais pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il ? Il essaya de se concentrer et arrêta de les épier.

Lou en arriva au passage où elle avait appris que Lucius Malefoy était l'assassin de sa mère, le parchemin, recto-verso était plein d'écritures. Ses yeux brillèrent à l'évocation de sa mère, c'était toujours un sujet sensible.

Théodore sans faire attention à ceux qui les entourait enleva la plume des mains de Lou et posa sa main sur la sienne, elle le regarda avec compassion, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère. Elle venait de lui confier tout dans les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait ni si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais cela lui faisait du bien de tout évacuer.

Drago avait tenté de se concentrer sur sa potion mais il n'avait pas put manquer la main de Théo qui s'était posée sur celle de Lou. Il dégagea ses affaires d'un revers de main et réfléchit, il était temps qu'il arrête ce petit jeu. Peut être que s'il couchait avec elle tout s'arrêterait ? Il ne pourrait plus la désirer une fois qu'il l'aurait eu.

Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours, il refoula tout ça et parvint à se concentrer.

Les regards que jetait constamment Malefoy à sa sœur et Théodore n'avaient pas échappé à Lily-Rose qui hésitait entre rire et s'inquiéter. Malefoy n'avait certainement pas compris ce qu'il se passait réellement, et cela ne pouvait qu'apporter des problèmes à Lou. Soit elle arrêtait tout et tant pis pour cette mission si cela rendait sa sœur malheureuse ou bien… elle pourrait essayer de mettre son petit grain de sel entre ces deux là.

Lou partit déposer leur potion sur le bureau du professeur. Théodore repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait écrit et trouva cela étrange que Drago n'ai jamais essayé de coucher avec elle, habituellement les filles qui passait dans sa chambre n'y revenait jamais contrairement à Lou. Le fait de lui résister l'avait peut être intéressé, cela étonnait beaucoup Théo, autant que lorsqu'il les avait vu rires ensemble en rentrant un soir. Il commença à ranger ses affaires mais ne sut pas quoi faire du parchemin qui était rempli de secrets, il jeta un regard à Lou qui revenait puis regarda le parchemin, elle fit de même et décida de jouer la blonde.

- Oups ! s'écria Lou en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Théodore se mit à sourire, elle venait de renverser un flacon d'acide qui se trouvait sur la table, le parchemin n'était plus que fumé désormais.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles et sortit de la salle, Drago arriva derrière lui et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

- Depuis que Rogue n'est plus professeur de potion, je trouve nos cours médiocres, pas toi ?

- Peut être, répondit Théo. Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Je pensais entamer un bizutage avec Blaise pour les premières années. Ton intelligence pourrait-elle se mettre au service du mal ce soir ?

- Tu sais que j'ai une conscience Drago, je n'aime pas malmener les enfants. Non ce soir je pensais plus, à quelque chose de tranquille avec une ou deux filles, répondit Théo.

- Théodore Nott veut des filles ! Nous n'y croyions plus et bien disons que Blaise va être heureux. Dix heures dans ma chambre ?

- Je ramène de quoi boire, continua Théodore en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ces moments était rares mais Théodore mettait de côté sa conscience parfois et se conduisait en parfait Serpentard. Puis il faut dire que cela ne lui déplaisait pas ces soirées avec alcools et compagnie.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'amène la petite Gryffondor ce soir Théo ? demanda Drago moqueur.

- Pourquoi ça ? dit Théo sur la défensive.

- Fait attention maintenant qu'elle est à côté de toi, elle va vouloir te mettre dans sa poche mais ne te laisse pas berner Théo, cette fille n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien.

C'était un avertissement, Drago était peut être son ami mais il n'était pas partageur et sous ses air de protecteur de la réputation des Serpentard, il y avait peut être un peu de rancœur personnel ce qui fit sourire Théodore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cherche pas à m'accaparer la propriété des autres, répondit Théodore l'air de rien. Il reprit son chemin vers la salle commune après avoir vu Drago, tentant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

.

.

Lou fonçait à travers le hall, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle pensait à son père, à ce qu'elle devait accomplir, elle essayait de se convaincre que ces soirées passées en compagnie du blond ne lui manquaient pas alors elle pensait à sa mère et oubliait le reste, seulement lorsqu'elle pensait à sa mère, tout disparaissait autour d'elle, seul le trou dans sa poitrine lui rappelait qu'elle était dans le monde réel.

Drago rentra dans le château et allait tourner à l'angle du couloir quand on le bouscula. Il se rattrapa de justesse au mur près à fusiller celui qui avait osé le bousculer lui. Ses yeux croisèrent des pupilles violettes. Il ferma les yeux, il ne savait que trop bien à qui ils appartenaient.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle prête à repartir.

Elle tourna les talons, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler. Il planta ses iris gris dans les siens et lui attrapa le bras, en serrant un peu plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Lou soutint son regard comme peu de gens le faisait.

- Evans, je ne te permets pas de m'en vouloir pour la mort de ta mère. Je ne suis pas mon père ! lui lança-t-il les dents serrées pour se justifier. Avant il ne n'aurait jamais fait cela mais il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à le faire maintenant.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, déclara-t-elle toujours très calme.

- Dans ce cas arrête de m'ignorer ! s'exclama t-il furieux. C'est moi qui ignore les autres, pas le contraire.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu Malefoy, dit-elle furibonde. Je fais ce que je veux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Va te faire voir, s'écria-t-elle plus qu'énervée.

Drago la regardait, elle qui essayait de garder la tête haute face à lui. Il était tellement en colère parce qu'elle venait de dire. Il sortit sa baguette prêt à lui faire regretter ses paroles. Horrifiée par ce geste, Lou recula et toujours la tête haute elle répliqua :

- Maintenant arrêtons de jouer. Tout ça est vraiment pathétique. Tu as compris Malefoy ? C'est fini, lui dit-elle avant de reprendre sa route.

- Tu penses pouvoir faire ce que tu veux avec Théodore aussi ? Je sais comment tu fonctionnes Evans, tout le monde a remarqué ce qu'il se passait durant le cours potions. Tu m'écœure, dit-il avec un regard de dégout. Maintenant que tu as fini de jouer avec un Serpentard, tu passes à un autre, ajouta-t-il avec sa voix la plus glaciale.

Elle se retourna, horrifiée qu'il puisse dire cela d'elle après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Lou sentit qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Après tous les moments passés ensemble, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps et il avait tout gâché. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est exactement cela, répondit-elle fermement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle voulait lui faire du mal autant qu'il lui en avait fait. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, réalisant que tout était vraiment fini. Lou reprit sa route, ne se retournant pas cette fois ci.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Regulus Arcturus Black

**Note : **C'est vrai qu'il y a une éternité que nous n'avons pas posté, excusez-nous. Donc, l'histoire continue d'avancer et ce chapitre est décisif dans la chasse aux horcruxes ) On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 15**_

**.**

Il avait toujours comme une intuition à chaque fois que quelqu'un transplanait devant chez lui. Il abandonnait alors toute occupation et tirait un des grands et autrefois luxueux rideau, aujourd'hui rongé par les mites. Puis il prenait des risques inconsidérés et comme si tout était ordinaire, un grand chien noir apparaissait alors sur le square. Il fut conforté dans son idée et rassuré quand il vit apparaître un sorcier d'âge mur, avec des lunettes en demi-lune. Il le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et reprit son apparence humaine.

- Albus ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Sirius en levant les bras au ciel.

- Nous ? s'interrogea le directeur en essayant de trouver un autre individu présent.

- Remus est également présent, répondit Sirius puis il ajouta en chuchotant, Nymphadora est trop possessive ces derniers temps, il avait besoin d'un peu d'air alors il est venu plus tôt que tous les autres.

- Je vois, commenta Dumbledore tout en enroulant sa longue barbe argentée autour de son index.

- Quelque chose à boire ? proposa Sirius tout en conduisant Dumbledore dans le salon où Remus était déjà attablé.

- J'ai amené avec moi un très bon hydromel, lança Remus. Bonsoir Albus, ajouta-t-il avec une grande marque de respect.

Dumbledore prit place face à Lupin, tandis que Sirius sortait sa baguette dans le but de donner un verre à Dumbledore.

- La solitude me fait de plus en plus devenir un piètre hôte, ironisa Sirius. Il est temps que notre cher Molly arrive pour prendre tout cela en main !

- Si je puis me permettre, qu'êtes vous venu nous annoncer Albus ? demanda Remus. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes là pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Rien de grave j'espère.

Sirius lança un regard affolé à son ami. Dumbledore comme à son habitude laissa durer le suspense et Sirius eu le temps de remarquer que Kreatur les épiait.

- Sale petit … ! s'empêcha-t-il avant de jurer. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous espionner ! - - Quitte cette pièce ! hurla-t-il tout en lançant un vieux numéro de la gazette du sorcier à travers la grande pièce.

Le journal manqua de peu le vieil elfe de maison, qui se mit immédiatement à marmonner comme s'il parlait à Madame Black.

- Ma chère maitresse, que vous étiez puissante, il a tout gâché, traître à son sang, il aurait fallu le noyer à la naissance.

Puis l'elfe disparut dans un « pop » sonore avant de se prendre autre chose de plus dangereux dans la figure.

- Je suis venu ce soir dans le but de vous annoncer que je ne viendrais pas seul demain, déclara enfin Dumbledore.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Oh je sais à quoi vous pensez, railla le vieux sorcier, à mon âge l'amour nous surpasse bien ! Non, si je suis venu ici c'est pour annoncer que vous allez faire la connaissance de deux jeunes filles qui ont une grande importance à mes yeux. Ces jumelles auraient tout intérêt à rejoindre l'ordre il me semble mais vous en saurez d'avantage sur leur histoire en temps voulu. Je souhaitai simplement vous prévenir.

L'homme s'arrêta quelques instants, porta le verre rempli à ses lèvres fines puis reprit :

- J'allais oublier quelque chose d'une importance primordiale. Une autre personne va être soumise à l'Ordre, à un vote plus particulièrement, pour savoir s'il nous rejoindra ou non.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent, puis Sirius fronça ses sourcils bruns et demanda :

- J'imagine qu'ils vont coucher ici, comme les autres non ?

- Tout à fait Sirius, je t'en remercie d'avance d'ailleurs, répondit Dumbledore.

- Peut-on connaître au moins leurs noms ? tenta Lupin.

Dumbledore se leva, épousseta sa robe, réajusta son chapeau prêt à partir.

- Je pense que l'effet de surprise nous sera agréable à tous.

Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, le plus grand peut-être même, c'était un homme sage et réfléchit mais il aimait beaucoup provoquer des situations cocasses, cela créait cette étrange et unique lueur enfantine dans ses yeux bleus étincelants.

Oh oui, il savait déjà qu'il allait rire intérieurement quand les deux hommes allaient découvrir qui étaient leurs invités.

**.**

**.**

Lou était particulièrement angoissé mais ne voulait pas perturber d'avantage sa sœur. Elle était donc aller se ressourcer dans le parc en fleurs. Elle appréciait la caresse du soleil contre son visage et jouait avec les rayons qui filtraient entre ses doigts. Un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas la moindre facette avait la possibilité de leur apporter tout ce qu'elles avaient perdu, cependant tout reposait entre les mains de cet inconnu et Lou redoutait plus que tout une énième déception. La jeune fille se retourna et commença à arracher l'herbe machinalement, les yeux dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le cri perçant de sa sœur.

- Lou ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend pour partir tu ferais mieux de te montrer tout de suite.

La jeune fille se reprit et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lever et d'interpeller sa sœur. Une étape de leur vie commençait à cet instant précis.

**.**

**.**

Le brun avait toujours eu un sentiment partagé sur le 12 Square Grimmauld. Il trouvait cet endroit effrayant et à la fois, il s'y sentait en sécurité. Ce week-end allait être déterminant pour beaucoup de personnes et Harry avait l'intuition qu'il assisterait à de nombreuses révélations. Le nœud dans son estomac traduisait l'appréhension qu'il avait de présenter Lily à Sirius, tout en sachant que ce dernier pouvait avoir des liens avec elle.

Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise pour une attitude plus décontractée que protocolaire et se décida à rejoindre Ron et Hermione en bas, une bièraubeurre lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Harry ! Pourrais-tu raconter à Sirius ce que tu penses à propos de Malefoy ? l'interpella Ron en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

Sirius avait un air amusé, pensant avoir à faire à des bruits de couloirs et il lança un regard protecteur sur le brun qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Harry tira une chaise face à eux et y prit place en songeant que les prochains jours ressembleraient à cela.

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que Malefoy disparaissait fréquemment de la carte du Maraudeur. La première fois je n'y ais pas vraiment prêté attention mais avec le temps et la répétition de ses disparitions nous avons commencés à trouver ça louche.

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à cela, si l'ennemi commençait à utiliser ses enfants, où cela allait-il les mener ? Il passa une main contre sa barbe naissante et se retourna vers Remus avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu entends ça Remus, même les enfants ne sont plus des êtres innocents de nos jours.

- Je n'en ai que peur Sirius, répondit le concerné. De plus l'adolescence est une transition entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, alors quelle meilleure période pour commencer à former de nouveaux rangs, avec ou sans l'envie des concernés à mon avis, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous devriez le suivre un jour, commença Sirius à l'égard du trio, et puis un Malefoy est…

Sirius s'interrompit en levant un doigt et tendit l'oreille, il ne perdait décidément pas son ouïe fine, du monde arrivait.

- Je crois que nos invités arrivent, lança Remus en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine.

- Quelle perspicacité, répondit Sirius en le taquinant.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans l'entrée et se lancèrent un regard douloureux. Le directeur de Poudlard avait un don pour les surprendre mais là la surprise laissa les deux hommes avec le cœur serré. Le vieil homme attendait avec une certaine impatience la réaction des deux hommes devant ces deux jeunes filles qui ressemblaient douloureusement à une ancienne amie. Amie qui avait quitté l'Angleterre à la sortie de Poudlard et avait cessé de donner tout signe de vie après la mort de sa sœur.

Les mains de Sirius se mirent à trembler devant cette ressemblance frappante qui ouvrait à nouveau une blessure du passé. Remus attrapa le bras de son congénère comme assommé par le choc.

Le professeur Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient incompréhensives devant la réaction des deux hommes et avança un bras vers Sirius et Remus dans le but de les présenter.

- Lily-Rose, Lou, je vous présente notre hôte Sirius Black et un ami Remus Lupin.

Le professeur camoufla un petit sourire dans sa barbe en voyant les jumelles se lancer des regards entendus.

- Nous sommes vraiment enchantées de vous rencontrer, dit Lily-Rose en s'avançant vers les deux hommes. Lou resta en retrait, n'osant pas s'approcher. Un de ces deux hommes était son père, elle était impatiente de savoir et en même temps la moiteur de ses mains lui rappelait à quel point cela lui faisait peur. Sa vie allait changer et elle n'était peut-être pas prête pour ça.

La main que Lily-Rose tendit vers eux créa un malaise, aucun d'eux ne parvenant à effectuer un quelconque mouvement. Sirius lança un regard noir au Professeur et tourna les talons, s'empressant de sortir de cette pièce remplie de fantômes. Remus, quant à lui, ouvrit les lèvres puis les referma dans une vaine tentative, aucun mot ne voulant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux ne sachant que ressentir et rejoignit Sirius.

**.**

**.**

L'eau coulait de long de la nuque de la jeune femme, la réaction des deux hommes lui avait fait peur, elle avait la gorge serrée en pensant à l'avenir utopique qu'elle s'était créée. Un avenir où sa sœur et elle sauraient aimer cet homme mais elle se demandait si après tant d'années elle y parviendrait, si un inconnu pourrait devenir un père. Lily-Rose n'avait jamais aimé que sa sœur et sa mère, des mangemorts lui avaient pris sa mère et la guerre menaçait de lui prendre sa sœur, elle savait que la vie sans Lou serait de la survie et que dans ce cas elle la suivrait dans la tombe. Mais désormais il ne s'agissait plus que d'elle, il y avait aussi Harry et leur enfant...

Lily-Rose se laissa tomber dans la baignoire, le regard dans le vide. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et laissa l'eau se mêler à ses larmes. Alors que serait la vie ? Se demander si on pouvait envisager, espérer même un quelconque avenir alors que notre monde menaçait de s'écrouler ?

La brune n'entendit pas Harry entrer dans la salle de bain et celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il se déshabilla et la rejoignit dans l'eau. Le jeune homme la releva avec délicatesse puis la prit dans ses bras sachant qu'aucun mot de calmerait ses peurs. Il embrassa son front, puis ses yeux, cueillant ses larmes par la même occasion. La jeune fille se laissa aller à ses caresses, oubliant peu à peu ses angoisses. Elle posa deux mains protectrices sur son ventre rond, les doigts du jeune homme rejoignirent ceux de Lily-Rose. Après tout il fallait vivre tant qu'il en était encore tant, vivre pour ceux qui disparaissaient et pour ceux qui l'aimaient. Un sourire un peu tordu vint déformer ses traits, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Harry eut envie de rire devant ce sourire forcé censé le rassurer et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dans ce baiser, elle pouvait sentir et surtout recevoir toute la force qu'il lui donnait. Harry était là pour elle depuis le début, à chaque fois que la jeune fille se sentait mal, pour leur enfant ou bien pour sa sœur, il savait ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qui la réconfortait. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être loin de l'autre sans en souffrir, ils étaient comme les deux moitiés d'un même destin. Un destin lié.

- Tu sais… commença-t-il en essayant de trouver les bons mots à lui dire, quand j'ai entendu parler de Sirius, j'avais treize ans et à cette époque je pensais qu'il voulait me tuer pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé en trahissant mes parents. Puis j'ai appris toute l'histoire, le courage dont il a fait preuve. Maintenant, il fit partie intégrante de ma vie, apprendre qu'il s'agit peut être de ton père, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Lily-Rose lui fit un sourire, lui demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Tu devras leur laisser une chance, leur permettre de tout vous expliquer, déclara-t-il en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

La jeune fille frémit sous ce contact au combien délicieux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser partir, qui qu'il soit.

- Je t'aime, lui susurra Harry à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle en un murmure quasi inaudible pour qu'Harry soit le seul à l'entendre craignant que cela brise ce moment si intime.

Lily-Rose passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte lançant un sourire triste à Lou qui rangeait ses affaires. La blonde lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers le lit.

- Je … je crois que je ne vais pas descendre pour le dîner, souffla-t-elle.

Lily-Rose vint s'assoir près d'elle, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Le professeur voulait que l'on parle demain avec les membres de l'ordre, comment leur demander des explications si on ne peut rien leur dire sur nous ? Et puis j'ai la trouille ouais… continua-t-elle, c'est comme si notre vie allait se décider devant eux et je n'aime pas remettre ma vie dans les mains des autres surtout quand il s'agit de la tienne et…

Lily-Rose la coupa dans son élan, Lou déversant un flot de paroles au fur et à mesure que ses yeux devenaient brillants.

- Cela se passera forcement bien, mentit la brune pour réconforter sa sœur.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes et effaça la larme qui venait de perler sur sa joue.

- Et puis nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller, on peut rester rien que toutes les deux et manger des bonbons comme avant, ça fait tellement longtemps que cela nous fera du bien, proposa la Serpentard.

Lou acquiesça le regard vide, l'esprit déjà ailleurs tourné vers sa mère, tout ça la ramenait indéniablement vers sa mère et le trou dans sa poitrine réapparaissait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Lily savait ce qu'elle ressentait la gorge serrée et prit sa sœur dans ses bras comme Harry l'avait fait avec elle, espérant qu'elle irait mieux. Les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent enlacés Lily-Rose caressant les cheveux de Lou pour la calmer tout en sachant que cette peine les accompagneraient toujours mais qu'un jour peut être elles réussiraient à apprivoiser la mort.

**.**

**.**

Théodore savait que son absence serait remarquée durant le week-end, heureusement et malheureusement il avait eu l'habitude de s'isoler pendant des semaines parfois depuis la mort de sa mère et même si les autres remarqueraient qu'il n'était pas là, ils ne lui poseraient aucunes questions. Le jeune homme tendit sa main au professeur Dumbledore avec qui il transplanerait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui et le vieil homme ne manqua pas de le remarquer, il lui adressa un sourire avant de sceller sa main à la sienne pour disparaître en un éclat.

**.**

**.**

Les jumelles suivirent Harry à travers les couloirs de l'ancienne bâtisse à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione. La maison regorgeait de pièces en tout genre qu'Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter. Il commença donc par le rez-de-chaussée, les filles n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à la décoration qui ornait la maison et en y regardant de plus près, cela ne faisait aucun doute quand à son appartenance à la magie noire.

Lou donna un coup de coude à Lily-Rose, celle-ci eut même un sursaut à la vue des têtes d'elfes qui s'étalait le long du mur jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

- N'y faite pas attention, déclara Harry, se sont des ancêtres de Kreattur, l'elfe qui vit ici, et s'ils étaient comme lui, ils sont très bien où ils sont. Ne le répétez surtout pas à Hermione, elle me tuerait.

Les filles sourirent devant cette exposition macabre et continuèrent leur chemin jusque dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Ginny lisant une revue de Quidditch dans un fauteuil et Hermione examinant la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black.

- Tu n'es pas croyable, même quand on n'est pas censé travailler, tu trouves toujours le moyen d'examiner la moindre chose, lança à Harry avec un sourire taquin à l'encontre de la lionne qui se retourna en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Et bien sache, que cela te servirais assez de faire la même chose que moi monsieur Potter, répondit-elle sans sourire.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, voulant comprendre sa réaction. Hermione observa les filles s'asseoir près de Ginny et, une fois certaine de ne pas être observée, planta son doigt à un endroit précis sur la tapisserie. Harry y porta immédiatement son regard sans comprendre exactement où elle voulait en venir puis quand elle fit glisser son doigt sous les initiales qui formaient le prénom dans sa globalité, le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite et il jeta un regard alarmant à Hermione. Cette fille avait un don pour voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Ron arriva dans pièce et Harry l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

- On a trouvé R.A.B… lui annonça le brun d'une voix blanche avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier suivit par Ron et Hermione sans se préoccuper des trois jeunes filles qui ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivée dans le couloir, Harry se stoppa net, les jumelles arrivèrent essoufflé en haut des escaliers juste avant le brun ne lance :

- Où est-on censé chercher ? Il y a au moins quatre étages dans cette maison, et pour ma part je ne connais que nos chambres, le rez-de-chaussée et la chambre aux robes étrangleuses.

- On a qu'à demander innocemment de l'aide à Sirius, proposa Ron.

- Hors de question Ron ! Pourquoi demanderions nous à Sirius où se trouve la chambre de son frère dont nous ignorions l'existence jusqu'à lors, tu ne penses pas qu'il trouvera ça forcément suspect ? Répondit Hermione derechef en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Par Merlin, le R.A.B… notre R.A.B est son frère ?! s'offusqua le rouquin en apprenant les faits.

Les deux sœurs observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre. Lou détestait ne pas comprendre et tenta :

- Mais qui est ce R.A.B ?

Le trio était tellement absorbé dans sa quête que la question de Lou resta sans réponse. Lily-Rose jeta un regard inquiet à sa sœur, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Tentons de réfléchir aux possibilités, le mot dans le faux horcruxe disait qu'il détruirait le vrai quand il le pourrait, or on ne sait pas s'il a réussi. Sirius nous a bien dit que son frère était mangemort.

- Il est mort… souffla Harry en se remémorant les paroles de Sirius un an plus tôt devant l'arbre généalogique. Il a voulu quitter les mangemorts, Voldemort l'a fait tuer.

- Comment on va trouver l'horcruxe, demanda Ron sous le choc d'autant de révélation à la fois.

- Il doit bien y avoir forcément une pièce dans cette maison qui lui a appartenu, déclara Hermione.

- Deux secondes, s'exclama Lily-Rose. Si on comprend bien, le frère de Sirius était un mangemort qui est mort, il avait volé un horcruxe à Voldemort et vous essayez de savoir s'il peut être dans cette maison, récapitula-t-elle.

- C'est exactement ça, dit Hermione, mais comment savoir où était sa chambre, cette maison recèle de pièces et il y en a surement plus d'une respirant la magie.

- Il faut juste réfléchir un peu, Sirius et lui étaient frères donc ils devaient dormir au même étage, il suffit de trouver la chambre de Sirius et on trouve celle de votre R.A.B, déclara Lou comme si c'était une évidence.

- Lou à surement raison, je vois mal Sirius dormir à côté de la chambre de ses parents, poursuivit Lily-Rose.

- Le fait est que c'est une grande maison, avec beaucoup d'étages, ils peuvent très bien avoir eu chacun un étage pour eux, ajouta Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Hermione tu es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir trouvé la solution avant elles, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir raison, raya Ron en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Harry qui retenait son rire.

Hermione lança un regard faussement assassin à Ron avant de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas exactement où est la chambre de Sirius mais il me semble le voir souvent monter tout en haut, lança Harry avec un air incertain.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller alors ? ajouta Lily-Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les adolescents montèrent les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale laissant derrière eux une Lily-Rose à bout de souffle s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait à la rampe des escaliers. Elle aurait voulu les traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour ça, elle souffla et continua à monter à son rythme.

Ils furent stupéfaits en arrivant au dernier palier du square Grimmaurd. Ce dernier ne comportait que deux portes. Hermione fit glisser son doigt sur la plaque dorée où était gravé le nom de l'homme qui avait torturé leurs esprits à maintes reprises.

- Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black, lu Ron à voix haute avec un sourire, c'est bien le genre de chose prétentieuse que mon secrétaire du Ministre de frère aurait pu faire !

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire, il n'y pas si longtemps Ron n'aurait pas été capable de rire au sujet de Percy. Il les avait tous tant déçu.

Ron poussa la porte confiant, mais rien ne se produisit, elle restait close.

- Écartez vous.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un « alohomora » quasi-inaudible, un sourire de victoire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit légèrement en grinçant. Rien qu'en contemplant les murs, on savait qu'elle avait appartenu à un Serpentard. Les couleurs vert émeraude et argent étaient partout, du lit en passant par les murs et les fenêtres. Les armoiries des Black et leur devise « Toujours pur » étaient représentées sur toute la surface d'un mur. Harry s'approcha lentement du lit et repéra des coupures de journaux portant toutes sur Voldemort.

- Je sais qu'il est ici, annonça Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Comment ? souffla Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, espérant y découvrir une cachette secrète.

- Accio médaillon ! Ron regarda si son sort avait fonctionné, mais il ne voyait aucun objet venir vers lui.

- Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher, dit Hermione en cachant son rire, ne voulant vexer son ami. Lou pouffa devant la bêtise, naturelle, du rouquin.

Lily-Rose poussa la porte de la chambre, le rouge aux joues, essoufflé d'avoir eu à monter les quatre étages. Elle vit Harry assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide, un Ron planté au milieu de la pièce et Hermione et Lou se marrant gentiment.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda-t-elle énervé de ne pouvoir les suivre dans leurs aventures.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, Harry souffla :

- Chut, je sais qu'il est ici, je ressens sa présence.

Les adolescents se turent et le silence fût. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Harry qui se leva lentement, parcouru la pièce de son regard émeraude avant de s'avancer lentement vers un coin de la pièce où une étagère s'étendait sur tout un pan du mur. Des livres, certainement de magie noire, étaient tous impeccablement alignés. Hermione s'approcha pour les contempler et son sourire fana vite en découvrant certains titres. Lily-Rose rejoignit Harry, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les objets reposant sur l'étagère. Une petite boite en bois, éraflée par les années, où une plaque en argent vieilli indiquait les lettres R.A.B. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper l'objet convoité, coincé entre deux livres qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon sur leur contenu. Le couvercle coinça quelque peu quand elle le souleva. La boite renfermait quelques vieilleries, un insigne de préfet, une chevalière frappée aux armoiries des Black, une montre en or, quelques gallions et…

- Lily-Rose, tu crois que c'est le moment de d'essayer les bijoux ayant appartenu à un mangemort, lui dit Ron en la voyant soulever une chaine.

- Même pas le temps pour ça ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, levant la chaine à hauteur de ses yeux. Un médaillon complétait la chaine. En or, un « S » serti d'émeraude sur le dessus.

Ron resta bouche-bée avant de donner un léger coup de coude à Hermione, qui farfouillait dans les tiroirs du bureau.

Harry avança jusqu'à elle et se saisit du médaillon avec précaution comme s'il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'horcruxe, un frisson glacé parcouru son échine.

- Et on le détruit comment maintenant ? demanda Lou laissant tout le monde perplexe.


	18. Chapitre 16 : L'Ordre du Phénix

**Chapitre 16**

**Note :**Voici la suite ! On espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un tremplin dans l'histoire, on a eu du mal à écrire certains passages mais bon il est là et c'est le plus important :)

Bonne lecture !

Lou était admirative devant le courage dont faisait preuve Théodore. Son entrée dans la salle à manger du Square Grimmaurd avait suscité l'étonnement mais pas seulement, l'ambiance était devenue glaciale, les chuchotements réprobateurs emplissaient la pièce, la douleur de ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher de la main du mangemort Nott était palpable. Harry tira légèrement sur le col de son t-shirt. Lou avait l'impression que tout cela pesait sur sa poitrine, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Théodore. Il gardait la tête haute, ses iris emplis de détermination. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici mais au fond de lui il espérait que ces personnes seraient assez ouvertes pour dépasser son statut.

Les jumelles avaient assistés à la réunion depuis le début. Des dizaines de paire d'yeux s'étaient retournés sur elles quand elles avaient passés les portes de la salle. Leur arrivée avait été remarquée, les membres de l'ordre se demandant la raison de leur présence ou qui elles leur rappelaient étrangement. Rogue avait dévoilé que les mangemorts projetaient d'attaquer le Chicaneur, le seul magazine qui n'était pas encore sous l'emprise du Mage Noir et les jeunes filles avaient assistés, assez impressionnées, à la mise en place de leur plan d'attaque. Puis Théodore était arrivé imposant le silence pendant quelques secondes puis soulevant un flot de murmures le moment d'après. Tous les membres étaient agités, Dumbledore se leva, se racla la gorge et lança d'une voix claire et déterminée :

- Ecoutez moi !

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Le directeur de Poudlard était un sorcier qui avait su s'imposer par sa grandeur et sa sagesse et non pas par la terreur et la tyrannie.

- Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce que ce garçon fait ici, dit Dumbledore en levant la main afin de ne pas être coupé. Cependant, je vous prie d'écouter ce jeune homme sans l'interrompre, nous débattrons ensuite.

Certains sorciers prirent un air réprobateur. Harry pensa au jour où il avait rencontré Théodore, si les jumelles n'avaient pas insisté il n'aurait jamais donné sa chance au jeune Nott. Pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point ils avaient besoin de sorciers du camp adverse.

Le Serpentard se racla la gorge, tout allait se jouer maintenant pour lui, mais il n'avait pas peur, on lui avait appris à ne jamais avoir peur.

- Je suis conscient que la plupart d'entre vous pensent que je n'ai pas ma place ici … commença le garçon avant de faire couper par Fred.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux dire ! ironisa-t-il. Donne nous une seule bonne raison de te garder avec nous Nott.

Théodore ne fut pas déstabilisé, et lui répondit avec aplomb :

- Je veux être libre. Ils pensent se battre pour une noble cause, pour que les sorciers soient reconnus et libres mais ils ne le seront jamais. Il a juste besoin d'eux pour accéder au pouvoir, une fois qu'il l'aura nous serons tousaliéné. Théodore marqua une légère pause, avant de reprendre dans un souffle. La crainte qu'il leur inspire les rend fou.

Les interlocuteurs écoutaient sans grande persuasion, mais Théodore savait qu'il finirait par réussir à les convaincre.

- Le Mage Noir a donné une mission à mon père, il a échoué. Voldemort a puni mon père sévèrement. Mon père était fou quand il est rentré au Manoir. Mon père a puni ma mère sévèrement. Elle est morte.

Des dizaines d'iris s'était accrochés à Théodore lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom du Mage Noir, peu de sorcier en étaient capable, certains sorciers de l'Ordre même avaient frémi à l'entente de son nom. Harry pensait que la chute du discours du Serpentard parlerait à beaucoup. Tous avaient un jour perdu un être cher de la main d'un Mangemort et tous se battaient un peu plus fort en leur mémoire.

Théodore vis un sourire triste s'étirer sur les traits de Minerva, cela le déstabilisa quelque peu, et il dû marquer une pause avant de reprendre sa tirade :

- Elle ne le méritait pas, comme aucune autre de leurs victimes et c'est pour eux que je veux me battre à vos côtés, pour que leurs morts ne soit pas vaine.

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme se rassit. Il était confiant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter face aux regards impassibles de nombres des sorciers présents. Il savait que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Que son destin était entre les mains des sorciers présents, et bien sûr, ceux-là n'était pas des moindres. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et bien sûr Harry Potter. Le directeur le scrutait, de la bienveillance dans le regard. Si Dumbledore était de son côté, les autres suivraient, non ? Il l'espérait. On lui demanda de sortir pendant que chacun donnerait son opinion.

- Le pauvre petit, il n'as pas eu de chance, déclara Molly en bonne mère poule.

- Je pense qu'il a de bons arguments, bien sûr il faudrait le mettre à l'essai mais il ne nous décevra pas, dit Lupin.

- Bon, on nous l'a déjà fait ce coup là, ajouta Sirius jetant un regard mauvais en direction de Rogue. Faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie est bien la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin.

- Je ne relèverais pas ce sous-entendu pathétique Black, répondit Severus en lançant un regard froid à Sirius puis il détourna son regard vers l'assemblée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jeune homme pourrait nous être fort utile, il nous faudrait plus d'un agent double. Dans peu de temps Voldemort va agrandir ses rangs, ainsi le jeune Nott sera recruté et pourra avoir des informations, certes moins importantes que celles que je vous apportes, mais de nombreux massacres pourront être évités. En ce qui concerne ceux qui doutent, je propose que Mr Nott passe sous véritasérum pour vous prouver sa bonne foi, ainsi tout soupçon sera levé.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent.

- Nous savons tous que le véritasérum peut être maîtrisé par un bon occlumens, rajouta Sirius ne voulant pas abdiquer.

- La guerre approche, lança soudainement Dumbledore, il faut rallier nos rangs. Si le passer sous véritasérum vous rassure, soit, il en sera de même pour tout les autres. Vous pouvez vous rassurer Sirius, il est rare de trouver de jeunes personnes maîtrisant l'occlumencie. Les sorciers présents lancèrent des regards interrogatifs au directeur de Poudlard qui fut satisfait de l'effet de surprise. En effet, il y en aura d'autres chers amis car les deux jeunes filles ici présentes ont pour but de convaincre les Serpentard de rejoindre notre cause.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Les jumelles se sentirent assez mal à l'aise face aux regards qui se tournèrent instinctivement vers elles et aux exclamations étouffées des sorciers. Le directeur de Poudlard ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer.

- Nous reparlerons de ces deux jeunes filles en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il me semble que nous avons une décision à prendre. Que ceux qui sont pour que le jeune Nott rejoigne l'Ordre lève la main.

La majorité des sorciers levèrent la main engendrant un grand sentiment de découragement chez Sirius ce qui eu le mérite de tirer un sourire moqueur à Severus.

- Il me semble que le sort est scellé. Je vous laisse l'annoncer au concerné, fini le directeur.

La majorité des sorciers se levèrent pour quitter la pièce.

- Sirius, Remus restez je vous pris. Le trio d'or lança un regard interrogatif au vieux mage. Vous pouvez restez également.

Les deux sœurs se lancèrent un regard entendu. Elles allaient enfin savoir. Lou sentit son cœur s'emballer et attrapa discrètement la main de sa sœur sous la table.

Remus savait pertinemment de quoi allait traiter cette petite réunion mais il savait garder son calme contrairement à son ami fougueux.

- Personne ici n'est dupe Albus. Quelle est donc cette mascarade ? Siffla Sirius en abatant son poing sur la dure table en chêne. Lily Rose ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à sa réaction.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais avaient bien saisi que les autres personnes présente elles le savaient.

- Calmez vous Sirius, asseyez vous. Ces jeunes filles cherchent des réponses et vous aussi. Elles sont les filles de Capucine…

- Comme si on avait pu le manquer… souffla l'animagus dans sa barbe.

Le directeur continua sans se préoccuper du perturbateur. Il souhaitait répondre aux interrogations silencieuses des trois Gryffondor.

- Lou et Lily-Rose sont les filles de Capucine Evans, sœur de Lily Evans.

Harry et Lily-Rose crurent défaillirent face à cette révélation. Non ce ne pouvait être possible. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu leur faire ça, Lily-Rose commençait à respirer difficilement. Sirius et Lupin sourirent dans leur barbe.

- Sœur adoptive, pardon, continua le professeur Dumbledore.

Lou pouffa, ils avaient bien failli devenir incestueux et les deux concernés soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Vous saluerez votre mère pour moi, elle n'a jamais été douée pour donner des nouvelles, dit Sirius un brin moqueur. Elle pourrait être morte qu'on ne le saurait même pas.

Les filles perdirent instantanément leur sourire et leur visage se ferma.

- Non..., ce n'est pas possible, ajouta Sirius en déglutissant.

- Comment ? souffla Remus.

- Mangemorts, dit Lily-Rose avec un rictus de dégout.

- Depuis l'attaque au domicile de mademoiselle Evans, Lily-Rose et Lou sont sous ma tutelle.

- Et votre père ? demanda Remus. A-t-il été tué lui aussi ?

Les jumelles se regardèrent et leurs prunelles se tournèrent automatiquement vers Dumbledore. Il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

- C'est que… commença Lou, on ne sait pas vraiment qui il est.

- La seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'il faisait partie des… Maraudeur.

Remus ferma les yeux devant l'évidence qui se tenait devant lui, comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en apercevoir avant. Sirius avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Pas toi Remus ? demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Non justement, pas moi, dit-il devant la bêtise de son ami.

- James ! s'exclama Sirius incrédule. Il les lui fallait toutes, grogna-t-il.

Pendant l'échange amical des deux compères, les deux filles s'étaient jetées un petit coup d'œil et elles eurent la confirmation quand à l'identité de leur paternel.

- Pas James Sirius, bougonna Remus, tu ne vois donc pas ! Regarde-les, dit-il en désignant les deux jeunes filles.

Sirius se tourna vers Lou et Lily-Rose et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à ceux se trouvant dans la pièce, il s'écroula sur son siège, l'air lui manquant.

- Pas possible… grogna-t-il.

- Et pourtant, se risqua Remus, cela saute aux yeux.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla Sirius, le regard vide. Il n'était plus présent. Il avait 17 ans et il tombait amoureux d'une jolie brune.

Les jumelles n'osaient plus bouger ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Elles pouvaient enfin mettre un visage sur celui qu'elles avaient si longtemps imaginé dans leurs songes. La réaction de leur père, Merlin que ce mot semblait étrange dans leur esprit, serait décisive à leurs yeux. Lou pria pour qu'il ne les rejettent pas, elles avaient tellement besoin de cet homme.

- Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais su ? demanda Remus.

Lou osa enfin prendre la parole, faisant sortir Sirius de sa torpeur.

- Elle est toujours restée très secrète au sujet de notre père. Maman a du vouloir se couper du monde sorcier après la mort de sa sœur et a été forcé d'y replonger à nos onze ans j'imagine…

- Nous avons toujours su qu'elle portait un lourd fardeau qui l'avait poussé à se couper des siens mais le sujet était plutôt sensible.

- Vous l'avez aimé ? Demanda Lou pleine d'espoir aux Maraudeur.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard nostalgique, oubliant alors ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une trahison à l'époque, elle les avait abandonnés. James et Lily n'était plus, Rémus était seul, Sirius était désespérément seul en cavale.

- Votre mère était une jeune femme exceptionnelle, elle était douce… commença Rémus.

- Mais elle avait aussi un sacré caractère, continua Sirius avec un sourire collé au visage. Elle savait toujours nous donner le sourire.

- Capucine et Lily étaient très fusionnelles. Pétunia les détestaient à la hauteur de sa jalousie, pour elle la sorcellerie lui avait enlevé ses sœurs alors que pour les deux sorcières, la magie avait été une bénédiction.

Les deux sœurs buvaient les paroles des deux hommes. Lily-Rose voulu tout de suite en savoir plus.

- Comment êtes vous tombés amoureux ?

Sirius se replongea alors une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs. Ils avaient tous été un peu amoureux d'elle mais c'est lui qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur et c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'il commença son récit.

**.**

**.**

Les deux sœurs se déshabillaient silencieusement, le silence s'était imposé de lui même après une soirée chargée en émotion comme celle-ci. Lily-Rose fixa son ventre rond et pensa qu'il serait bon de rejoindre Harry, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit puis se rapprocha de sa sœur qui se battait avec un short. Lorsque les boucles blondes laissèrent apercevoir le regard de Lou, Lily-Rose annonça son départ :

- J'aimerais rejoindre Harry, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir seule ce soir sœurette ?

Lou posa deux points serrés sur ses hanches l'air accablée, puis en riant répondit :

- Fonce idiote !

- Merci ma puce ! Répondit la brune en embrassant sa sœur.

Lou aurait un peu peur seule mais cela ne la tuerait pas !

- Non, merci à toi pour tout.

Lily-Rose ne se fit pas prier et s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle voulait se blottir dans ses bras, il était son oxygène, sa bouffée d'air pure. Sa moitié. Bien qu'elle n'ait que seize ans, Lily-Rose sentait qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas juste une amourette d'adolescent ayant les hormones en folie. Bon d'accord, vu l'état de son ventre, on pourrait penser le contraire. Elle soupirait d'aise rien qu'en pensant à lui.

L'objet de ses désirs était installé dans un divan en face de la cheminée. Un feu ronronnait à l'intérieur, diffusant une chaleur agréable dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de lui et entreprit de lui picorer le coup de baisers. Lily-Rose l'entendit soupirer.

- Mmm, tu m'as manquée, avoua-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté lui.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à explorer la gorge où la pomme d'adam de son amant remontait difficilement. Harry ferma les yeux à son contact, elle était la bouée de sauvetage de son existence. Lily-Rose commençait à détacher les premiers boutons de la chemise qui retenait le torse du jeune homme. Elle avait envie de lui et ça se sentait.

- Li…ly, dit Harry entre deux halètements. Arrête.

La brune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle fit sauter le dernier bouton et un sourire indiquant clairement la nature de ce qu'elle attendait de lui vint étirer ses lèvres.

- On pourrait… nous voir, essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Je m'en fiche, ajouta-t-elle.

- Moi pas vraiment, mon parrain et accessoirement ton père est dans la pièce d'à côté, il pourrait débarquer et je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux de nous trouver dans cette position.

- Mais on ne fait rien de mal, minauda la jeune femmeen déboutant sensuellement les boutons de son propre chemisier.

- Lily… tu me rends fou, déclara-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Doucement, elle lui releva le menton pour planter ses prunelles violettes dans celles émeraude du brun. Il ne pouvait résister à ce visage si doux, à ses trais si fins, ses lèvres rosés qui ne demandaient qu'à être goutées, à sa gorge qui descendait vers une poitrine plus rebondit par sa grossesse, son ventre arrondit, ses jambes fines et ses petits pieds. Il en était fou, fou d'elle. Sa bouche vint rencontrer la sienne avec force, jamais tout deux n'avait rencontré une passion si intense. Elle l'entraina dans un baiser fiévreux et il s'allongea à côté d'elle. La chemise d'Harry fut le premier vêtement à atterrir à terre, bientôt suivi par celle son amante. Lily-Rose entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry quand un léger « hum hum » se fit entendre.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas les jeunes, dit une voix bientôt suivi d'un rire devenant de plus en plus bruyant.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, ayant prévu ce qui se passait maintenant. Lily-Rose étouffa un rire entre ses mains mais il faut dire qu'elle n'en menait pas large non plus, un peu honteuse de s'être fait surprendre ainsi par l'homme dont elle venait d'apprendre son lien de parenté.

- On va monter je crois, souffla Harry à sa partenaire alors qu'il ramassait leurs vêtements.

- Oh mais faite comme si je n'étais pas là, ajouta Sirius alors que les deux adolescent passait à côté de lui. Harry lui fit un sourire forcé alors que son parrain partait dans un fou rire.

- Bonsoir, lança à la voler Lily-Rose alors qu'elle atteignait les premières marches du palier.

Ah ces jeunes, pensa Sirius. Puis il repartit dans son rire, ayant une raison de faire rougir son filleul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**.**

**.**

Lou se tournait et retournait dans le grand lit poussiéreux, le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être un électron libre dans cette chambre immense. Elle devait prendre l'air et se calmer, trop d'informations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La blonde attrapa sa baguette à tâtons et s'aida d'un Lumos pour retrouver ses chaussures. Les couloirs de cette vieille bâtisseétaient plutôt effrayants la journée mais ils étaient à vous glacer le sang la nuit. Lou redouta un instant de se perdre, elle resserra son sweat aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de sa taille fine et continua sa marche silencieuse. Elle n'aimait pas son corps quasi-enfantin, elle ne comprenait pas les filles qui se plaignaient d'avoir des formes. Lou trouvait cela tellement jolie et puis pourquoi se poser tant de questions futiles ? Elle évitait les vraies questions voilà la réponse.

Son attention fut attirée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers une porte entrouverte. La curiosité l'amena à jeter un regard dans la pièce, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçue Théodore lui tournant le dos assis dans un épais fauteuil de velours vert. Il avait passés cette épreuve avec brio, cette soirée n'avait été facile pour personne.

Lou entra dans la chambre sans la moindre gène, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Théodore Nott faisait partie de ces personnes que l'ont connais à peine mais avec qui on se sent immédiatement bien. Elle prit place sur le lit et croisa ses jambes en tailleurs. Théodore sortit de ses pensées et lui accorda un sourire chaleureux, sans poser de question, comme si tout cela était naturel.

Lou ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma sans rien dire. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait.

Seulement Théo voulait se changer les idées et il brisa se silence religieux.

- Merci pour ton soutien Lou. Tu sembles préoccupée, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Lou avait envie de lui dire. Sa conscience lui hurlait que ce garçon était encore un inconnu mais son cœur lui soutenait qu'il était déjà parvenu à la comprendre avec une facilité déconcertante et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- J'ai appris que Sirius Black était mon père.

- Je suis navré, ironisa-t-il avant d'éviter un coussin de justesse.

Le jeune homme se leva pour se s'asseoir aux côtés de la Gryffondor.

- Ton père est un modèle, il est important que tu en sois consciente, dit le brun en regardant Lou dans les yeux. C'est un homme qui a su tourner le dos à un monde préconçu où Merlin sait combien nous sommes endoctriné dès la naissance. Il est aussi un homme qui surpassé la perte, la trahison et surtout Azkaban tout en restant droit et solide.

Lou se mit à sourire en réalisant le poids des paroles de Théodore puis une crainte refit surface. Et si ce grand homme ne les aimait pas ?

- Il vous faut à tous un peu de temps pour assimiler ce changement dans vos vies. Cet homme vient d'apprendre qu'il avait deux superbes filles de seize ans, ça ne doit pas être facile mais s'il a aimé votre mère, il vous aimera, répondit Théo à sa crainte silencieuse.

Lou le remercia du regard. Ce garçon lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ça aurait pu être dérangeant mais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, cela la rassurait.

- Maintenant, à propos de Malefoy … commença le Serpentard pour tourner la page.

Lou qui était plutôt calme jusque là, releva la tête ses yeux lançant des éclairs sans le vouloir. Elle le haïssait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce genre de petit serpent infect.

- Les Serpents sont difficiles à berner, dit-il sérieusement en laissant le sous entendu sur sa relation avec le Prince des Serpentard planer. Tu devrais noter ce conseil pour Malefoy, ajouta-t-il rieur.

**.**

**.**

Lily-Rose descendit déjeuner suivit à quelques minutes d'intervalles par Harry. Il s'agissait que leur nouvelle figure parentale ne voit pas leur relation d'un mauvais œil, surtout après la scène d'hier soir. Seul Ron et Hermione était présent, sans doute à cause de l'heure tardive. La jeune fille ne put manquer l'air de concentration extrême qu'arborait Hermione. Soit dit en passant, elle ne pu passer à côté non plus de l'étrange ressemblance entre Ron et un hamster faisant ses provisions dans ses joues pour l'hiver. Elle lança un regard à Harry qui venait de s'attabler en faisait un signe vers le goinfre et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rirent soudainement.

- La cuisine de Molly t'a tellement manqué que tu en mets un peu de côté Ron ?

Lou pouffa en arrivant dans la salle à manger face au rouquin qui essayait de se défendre sans s'étouffer avec toute la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il disait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Et le meilleur dans tout ça, ajouta Lily-Rose, c'est que pour une fois Hermione ne semble même pas remarquer ta gloutonnerie !

À l'énonciation de son nom la Gryffondor sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

- Je sais ! lança-t-elle comme le messie.

Les quatre jeunes se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur leur visage.

Hermione vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et insonorisa la pièce.

- En deuxième année Harry, tu as détruit le journal de Jédusor avec un crochet du Basilic et donc pour détruire le médaillon…

- Nous avons besoin d'un crochet de basilic ! conclu alors le survivant comme si leur cerveaux étaient connectés.

- Les crochets de basilic ça ne court pas les rues, ajouta Lou.

- Oui mais…, leur dit Hermione avec un sourire de génie, nous avons quelque chose de bien mieux et qui plus est, à notre portée.

- L'épée de Gryffondor ! lança Ron comme traversé par un éclair de génie.

- L'é… oui c'est exact, dit-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Harry, ajouta Hermione devant l'incompréhension du brun, tu as tué le basilic avec l'épée, la lame s'en est donc tout naturellement imprégnée.

- L'épée est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, nous irons le voir dés que nous serons rentrée à Poudlard, conclut Lily-Rose avec un sourire.

.

.

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le départ, il lui semblait que les minutes étaient devenues des heures. Ils auraient pu partir plus tôt bien sûr mais ils auraient éveillés les soupçons des membres de l'Ordre qui savait bien que quelque chose se tramait entre Dumbledore et le Trio d'or. Quand il vit les Weasley enfin arriver dans le salon, il cru sauter de joie et se rendit d'un pas pressé vers la cheminé.

- Presser de quitter ton « beau papa » Harry ? lança sournoisement Sirius.

Harry qui allait lancer la poudre de Cheminette retint son geste et revint en arrière donner l'accolade à son parrain. Il le rendait un peu mal à l'aise depuis hier soir certes mais le jeune Potter était très attaché à cet homme.

- Bureau du Professeur McGonagall, Poudlard !

Le jeune homme disparu dans une volute de flammes vertes. Lily-Rose et Lou s'approchèrent maladroitement de Sirius et lui même, d'habitude si décontractée, se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait trop comment réagir devant ses deux filles.

- On aura le temps de parler, je suis heureux de vous connaître, dit-il en posant un baiser sur le front de chacun des jeunes filles. Elles sourirent et s'avancèrent vers la cheminée en promettant de revenir.

Lily-Rose et Lou apparurent dans le bureau et tout les quatre filaient déjà chez le directeur. Il fallait détruire l'horcruxe au plus vite.

- Suçacide, prononça Harry à la gargouille. C'est toujours le même, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de ses amis.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et avant qu'ils ne puissent toquer, Dumbledore les accueillaient avec un grand sourire. Cet homme sait absolument tout, pensa Lou avec admiration.

- Entrez jeunes gens, les invita Dumbledore. Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi professeur, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- C'est exact, qui veux s'en charger alors ? demanda-t-il en parcourant l'assemblée des yeux. Pourquoi pas Miss Evans, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant derrière son bureau pour y prendre l'épée de Gryffondor qui reposait dans la vitrine.

Lou s'avait qu'il s'adressait à elle et se leva fébrilement. Harry lui tendit le médaillon avec un regard d'encouragement. Il savait exactement quelles sensations s'emparait de notre âme.

Elle posa le médaillon sur la première marche et leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête. Harry eut un signe de Dumbledore et prononça le « ouvre toi » en fourchelang. Le médaillon s'ouvrit dans un clic métallique et une silhouette fantomatique en sortit. Sa mère, Capucine Evans se trouvait face à elle. Lou était complétement tétanisé face à l'apparition de sa mère.

- Comment as-tu osé, commença à dire Capucine, c'est de votre faute si je suis morte. La magie m'a détruite, c'est pour vous que je me suis éloignée et par votre égoïsme, tous mes efforts furent vains.

Lou entendit sa sœur lui crier de ne pas faire attention, que tout cela n'existait pas mais elle n'en eut que faire. Ces yeux étaient rivés sur sa mère, des larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

- Vous pleurez de chagrin mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu pour vous, souffert. Arrêtez de vous apitoyer, vous ne valez plus rien à mes yeux.

Lily-Rose en eut assez, sa sœur ne réagissant pas, elle devait agir. Elle arracha l'épée des mains de Lou et avec un rictus mauvais, abattit la lame sur le médaillon. A son contact, le médaillon tenta de se défendre, le morceau d'âme se matérialisa sous forme d'une épaisse fumée noire et sans que personne n'ai pu le prévoir, le serpent ouvrir sa gueule et fondit sur Lily-Rose. Il l'a traversa et celle-ci s'écroula trois mètres plus loin dans un bruit sourd.

Harry se précipita vers la brune, du sang coulait au niveau de sa tempe.

Elle ne respirait plus.

**.**

**.**

**Note **: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On découvre enfin qui est leur papa, alors vous vous y attendiez ? :) On se revoit la prochaine fois avec un morceau Lou/Drago pour notre plus grand plaisir !


	19. Chapitre 17 : Survis

**Note ****: **Voilà la suite ! Comme toujours on espère qu'elle vous plaira et rendez vous à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 17**

**.**

**.**

- Je suis désolé cela dépasse ma compétence.

L'infirmière ne comprenait pas le mal qui rongeait cette jeune fille. Ils devaient attendre et voir comment son état évoluerait. Lou s'en était voulue dès qu'elle avait vu le corps de sa sœur tomber à terre et maintenant qu'elle voyait son petit corps immobile dans le lit, elle voulait tout simplement mourir. Dumbledore paraissait accablé, comment avait il pu lui confier cette tâche ? Lui qui savait toujours tout à l' avance, ne savait il donc pas qu'elle était faible ?

Harry était assis sur une fenêtre en pierre la tête entre les mains, son monde s'écroulait.

- Le bébé ? tenta-t-il à fleur de peau.

Madame Pomfresh avança sa baguette vers le ventre de la jeune fille et secoua la tête négativement. Harry étouffa la plainte sourde remontant de son cœur, la vision d'Hermione se troubla de larmes et Ron étreignit ses deux amis pour leur donner un peu de réconfort.

Lou était en retrait, tout cela était irréel.

Douleur. Déchirement. Haine, haine envers elle même.

Alors elle se détourna occultant ce qui l'entourait, les supplications de ses amis, le regard désemparé de Harry et laissa ses jambes la porter, elle savait où elles la mèneraient. Son activité cérébrale s'était mise en stand by quand elle avait compris ce qu'il arrivait à soeur. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Ses iris violets se relevèrent vers la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard et Lou su qu'il lui donnerait ce dont elle avait besoin. Ni pitié, ni réconfort. Elle devait puiser sa force dans la douleur, une autre douleur et elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il saurait lui faire mal.

Il tournait comme un animal en cage dans sa chambre. Il avait reçu une lettre de menace du Lord. S'il n'accélérait pas les choses, il aurait des nouvelles de sa mère. Le blond finit par se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille et son regard déformé par la rage se retrouva confronté à un regard semblable au sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla-t-il n'oubliant pas le froid entre eux.

- Lily, répondit-elle tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, rien qu'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Je sais ce que tu fais, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Tu crois ? dit-il sarcastique. Et d'après toi, qu'est ce que je fabrique ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ajouta Lou ne prenant pas compte de ce qu'il disait. La faiblesse fait partie de chaque être humain.

Drago serra le poing contre le fauteuil, que disait-elle. Lui, faible. Jamais. La faiblesse ne faisait pas partie de son être, elle n'existait pas. La faiblesse était un de ces sentiments qui empêchait tout être de mener à bien ce qu'il entreprenait. Les faibles. Toute sa vie Drago Malefoy s'était battu pour aspirer la crainte, le respect. Il avait créés des barrières entre lui et le monde extérieur, s'attacher aux autres l'exposait à la torture la plus immonde : la déception. Il n'aurait supporté demander à être aimé et se le voir refuser, cela aurait été intolérable. C'est pourquoi seul sa mère avait ce lien spécial avec lui. Avec les autres, il était le maître du jeu et s'ils leur offraient de la haine et non de l'affection c'est parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

Il avait choisi pour eux.

Il ne faisait pas partie des faibles.

- Oui, faible, Drago. Ça ne te plait pas de l'entendre mais pourquoi faire des choses qui nous répugne tant ?

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, dit-il en articulant chaque mot, déversant toute la haine qui commençait à s'emparer de chacun de ses membres.

- Détrompe-toi, ajouta Lou tout simplement.

Lou dissimula le petit sourire qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle savait qu'elle allait arriver à ses fins.

- C'est facile pour une petite conne comme toi de dire ça. Votre si précieux Ordre qui vous protège et qui ménage vos petits esprits tranquilles. Tu n'as aucune idée de se qui se passe dans la vraie vie, pendant la vraie guerre. Pauvres enfants qui chouine parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu assez à manger ou parce qu'on ne les laisse pas dire ce qu'il veulent. Vous avez le choix, certains ne l'ont pas.

Drago avait sorti sa tirade, ses prunelles plantées dans celles de la blonde. Il voulait que ses mots blessent et apparemment, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté parce qu'elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

- C'est bon tu as fini de cracher ton venin ? demanda-t-elle hautaine. Sache que cela ne m'atteint en aucun cas. Maintenant écoute moi bien. Tu t'es fait enrôler dans ce que tu penses être juste, tes valeurs sont celles que l'ont t'a inculqué et non celles que tu t'es forgées. Ne te berces pas d'illusions, nous savons très bien que l'ordre n'est pas tout blanc, bien sûr que nous serons amenés à tuer. La noirceur fait parti des deux camps. Mais à la différence du côté que tu défends, c'est que nous nous battons pour la liberté, pour être libre de nos choix et ne nos mouvements sans avoir peur de mourir à chaque coin de rue.

Lou ajouta après quelques secondes de silence :

- Nous avons toujours le choix.

Il la détestait. Il détestait chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche et qui le poussait à bout. La véracité de ses propos lui donnait la nausée. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point, toujours à faire tout de ce qu'elle voulait, à lui faire entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, à rentrer dans sa vie, à faire tomber toutes les barrières qu'il mettait en place.

Toujours à le faire la haïr un peu plus, la désirer…

Il devait mettre fin à cette relation qui lui glissait entre les doigts, si on pouvait définir ça comme une relation. Il ne devait plus la fréquenter, atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Cependant… il rêvait tout de même de la posséder au moins une fois avant que cela se finisse.

- Tout doit s'arrêter Evans. Être amical, et encore plus agréable n'est pas dans mon sang. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu représentes ? Tu n'es ni une conquête ni une amie, les amis doivent s'aimer réciproquement.

- Tu as raison Malefoy, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer.

- Parfait, moi non plus.

- Pour dire vrai je te déteste, répondit-elle tout en se calant contre le bureau du Serpentard.

- Je n'ai jamais détesté personne, commença-t-il en rapprochant d'elle, plus que toi Evans.

- Je te hais plus que ça.

- J'en conclu que nous sommes d'accord, dit-il de sa voix trainante tout en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Lou était prête à exploser, il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Malefoy la regarda droit dans les yeux, posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira violemment à lui. Lou passa ses bras fins autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec toute sa fureur. Il fit tomber d'un revers de main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et la prit par les hanches, la déposant sans aucune délicatesse sur le bureau en ébène.

Elle le regarda étonnée de son geste puis comme prise d'une envie irrépressible, continua à l'embrasser. Drago, les mains dans le dos de la blonde la serrait au plus près de lui.

Elle chercha du bout des doigts la ceinture du Serpentard, qu'elle enleva sans ménagement.

Ils n'étaient qu'un tourbillon de passion refoulée, de morsures amères, de désir violent. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux comme pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui.

Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais toute la violence et la haine accumulée se ressentaient dans ce rapprochement soudain. Il attrapa la cuisse de la Gryffondor et la colla contre lui, tout se passa très vite, et Lou glissa ses jambes autour du bassin du Serpentard alors que le garçon enlevait sa chemise avec empressement, la déchirant presque. Lou enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Tout était si violent et rapide, il ne prit pas la peine de déshabiller la jeune fille, arrachant à moitié ses collants. Lou balança la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge nue au jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle expérience. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et sa main se dirigea comme d'elle même vers le pantalon du Serpentard.

Drago n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis longtemps, évacuer toute cette violence ainsi était… miraculeux, il ne s'y attendait pas mais ferma les yeux quand la jeune fille saisit de sa petite main son membre raidit par l'excitation et qu'elle l'amena sans ménagement, en elle. Elle se renversa immédiatement et Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la naissance de ses seins à la frontière de sa chemise entrouverte, chemise qui connu le même sort que les collants. Le blond rejoignit sa maîtresse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou puis commença ce qu'il savait si bien faire. Toute leur rage et leur tristesse s'évacuaient ainsi, enlacés, faisant l'amour avec une violence, qu'ils ne revivraient surement jamais.

Lou eu du mal à retrouver un souffle normal, elle sentait le sol glacé sous son dos et le corps chaud de Malefoy sur le sien, la tête posée sur ses seins. Elle jeta un regard furtif à la chambre, n'osant voir plus longtemps le massacre qu'ils avaient occasionné, tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Une lampe était à terre, des livres amputés de pages qui jonchaient le sol elles aussi. Des lettres se trouvaient sous la tête de la Gryffondor, et de l'encre s'était répandu sur le sol, en une marre sombre.

Les collants de Lou n'étaient plus qu'un vieux souvenir, sa chemise lui arrivait aux coudes et sa jupe … n'en était plus une. Les vêtements de Malefoy avaient survécu, eux, il n'avait plus qu'une chemise ouverte sur le dos. Lou secoua la tête essayant de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ou un rêve peut-être après la découverte du sens du mot « orgasme », qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago qui lui aussi tentait de rependre son souffle. Ce rapport avait été au delà de ses espérances, leur deux corps fusionnaient à la perfection.

Il eut une terrible envie de recommencer.

.

.

Harry serrait les doigts de Lily-Rose tellement fort, il s'accrochait à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. S'il la lâchait, il sombrait. Il n'aurait pas la force de continuer à se battre sans elle. Sans son soutien, sans son sourire, sans son cœur qui battait avec le sien. Il avait l'impression de perdre ceux qui l'entouraient un à un et il ne pouvait accepter que Voldemort en soit la cause. Il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça.

Les yeux du Survivant suivaient sans relâche la poitrine de la Serpentard qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, des semaines, des mois, il avait tellement peur de la lâcher des yeux et qu'elle choisisse ce moment pour arrêter de se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant, en laissant Lou. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il le front posé sur leurs mains entrelacées. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et il les essuya avec rage. Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et n'en eut que faire. Il désirait juste rester ici et attendre, attendre encore et encore qu'elle reprenne conscience.

- Harry, chuchota une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Hermione. Tu devrais dormir un peu, manger quelque chose… s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis deux jours, ni passé une nuit dans un lit. Non, il se contentait de somnoler toute la journée et de grignoter la nourriture qu'elle tentait tout de même de lui ramener. A le voir, il pourrait se laisser mourir de faim.

- Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça vieux, dit Ron en posant une main maladroite sur son épaule.

Le brun se releva à une vitesse et la rage déformait son visage, il se mit à crier :

- Tu ne sais pas, alors tais-toi. Tu ne la connais pas alors tais-toi. Taisez-vous tous !

S'en était trop pour Hermione, sans ménagement, elle assena une gifle à son meilleur ami et se sentit coupable la seconde d'après.

- Harry, ça suffit. Non, on ne la connaît pas aussi bien que toi mais Lily-Rose est notre amie et je suis persuadée qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme cela. Tu te laisses dépérir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dira quand elle verra que tu t'es transformé en mort vivant. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche, de manger un vrai repas et tu vas te coucher. Sans discussion, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait répliquer.

Harry n'eut même pas la force de répliquer et se laissa trainer jusqu'à son dortoir sans un mot pour ses amis. Il avait besoin de ce coup de pompe pour ne pas penser qu'il pourrait sombrer. Avec elle.

.

.

Lou prit appui sur ses bras pour se relever du lit et sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa clavicule. Elle ferma les yeux, sa bouche sur sa peau nue lui donnait des frissons.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ne la chassait-il tout simplement pas comme prévu ?

Drago était perdu, irrémédiablement attiré par la peau laiteuse de la jeune fille. Il avait dit qu'il voulait la posséder une fois mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'avec elle ce soit si … bon. On ne jetait pas un bon objet neuf pas vrai ? Non il profiterait encore un peu d'elle, ça l'aiderait à se détendre pour sa mission.

La jeune fille cherchait ses sous vêtements des yeux quand elle fut encerclé de deux bras puissant et ramené contre le torse de l'assaillant.

- Je t'avertis tout de suite Evans, tout ça n'est que physique et sache que cela se reproduira tant que j'en aurais envie, souffla le blond dans son cou.

Il savait qu'elles voulaient toutes qu'il les aime et il aimait voir la déception dans leurs regards quand il leur annonçait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus.

La jeune fille planta ses iris dans les siens et il fut déçu de ne pas voir ce qu'il attendait tant.

- C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi Malefoy, ton cœur est bien trop corrompu pour que quiconque veuille le posséder.

Il prit sa réponse comme une lame déchirant sa peau. Jamais on ne l'avait rejeté et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne répondit pas à une provocation. Pour qui se prenait elle pour se servir de lui ? Son poing se crispa sur le matelas pendant que la jeune fille se levait offrant son corps aux yeux avides du Serpentard. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé et Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses gestes totalement érotiques. Il la détestait oui, mais elle était un appel à la luxure et pour cela il devait la posséder.

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, un Malefoy avait toujours ce qu'il voulait en exclusivité et il l'aurait en exclusivité. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était a lui sans que les autres ne le voit ?

La jeune fille remettait sa culotte avec un petit sourire mauvais. Elle l'avait fait tomber dans ses filets au delà de ses espérances et tant qu'on ne lui rendrait pas sa sœur, elle aurait Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit, Drago manqua de tomber du lit sous la surprise et Lou eu immédiatement le réflexe de cacher sa poitrine. Théodore se mit à rire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Drago soupira, s'en était fini de lui.

- Tiens, tiens, dit Théodore avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Lou, je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'on ne pouvait berner un Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Lou se mit à rire nerveusement, elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler auprès du Serpentard. Drago, lui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce qui finit de le mettre dans une rage folle. Comment osait-elle comploter avec Théodore sans que lui ne soit au courant ?

Lou finit de se rhabiller en silence, non sans garder dans son esprit la tête de Théo quand il les avait surpris.

- On se voit plus tard Malefoy, dit-elle avec nonchalance en lui adressant un demi-sourire.

Lou se mit dans la tête d'avoir une petite conversation avec Théodore. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour oublier, mais il fallait que toute cette haine sorte de son corps et elle ne pouvait décidément pas se confier à Harry. Drago suivit la jeune fille du regard et se rendit compte qu'elle ne prenait pas le chemin de la sortie mais celui de la chambre de Théo, elle n'oserait quand même pas... ? L'héritier Malefoy secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette idée de son esprit. Ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur lui, il allait trouver de quoi il s'agissait… sous la douche !

Lou entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Théodore, c'était à charge de revanche. Il était posé sur son lit, l'attendant visiblement.

- Je savais que tu passerais me voir, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Une explication par rapport à la scène dont je viens d'être témoin pour mon plus grand plaisir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Lou lui tira la langue. Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui sur le lit et éclata de rire. Que ça lui faisait du bien de se décharger de toutes ses émotions.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça Mr Nott ! ironisa la jeune fille.

Théodore était déçu, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui les avait poussé à enfin se sauter dessus.

- C'est Lily…souffla la Gryffondor avant de fondre en larmes.

Théodore fut pris de cours par la réaction de la jeune fille. Pouvait il se permettre de la prendre dans ses bras ? Au diable les convenances ! Elle avait besoin de soutien et surtout elle devait se calmer pour parler. La jeune fille se laissa glisser dans l'étreinte réconfortante que lui apporta le jeune homme. Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt comme si elle allait sombrer si jamais elle le lâchait.

- Tout est de ma faute, murmura Lou entre deux hoquets larmoyants.

Le jeune Nott releva la tête de la jeune fille.

- De quoi parles-tu Lou ?

- Elle… elle a perdu son bébé et si elle ne se réveille pas, le souffle de la jeune fille se coupa rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle pourrait perdre sa sœur, je n'y survivrais pas.

Théodore était totalement perdu, pourquoi disait elle que c'était de sa faute ?

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup pour se reprendre et mener ses explications à bien.

- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer Théo. On m'avait confié une tâche mais j'ai été trop faible et Lily-Rose l'a fait elle. Il y a eu toute cette magie noire et elle est tombé, fini Lou en un souffle avant de se réfugier dans les bras du Serpentard.

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et répondit à la blonde.

- Lou ta sœur savait certainement à quoi elle s'exposait, elle ne t'en voudra pas. Tu dois rester forte vous deux, si tu abandonnes elle abandonnera aussi.

Il se décolla un peu de la jeune fille et un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Je m'explique un peu mieux ce rapprochement soudain avec Malefoy.

Lou écrasa un de ses petits poings dans le ventre du Serpentard. Elle se fit mal à la main. Ces foutus Aristocrates étaient ils donc tous des demi dieux ? C'était totalement injuste pour le reste de la population sorcière.

.

.

Les semaines passaient et l'état de Lily-Rose demeurait le même. Harry lança un regard discret vers Lou, elle était assise à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor. Elle les évitait depuis ce jour, Harry ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois à l'infirmerie. Il ne lui en voulait pas et elle devait le savoir. Au début il avait été en colère mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Il se disait que c'était trop cruel de vouloir qu'elle soit à la place de celle qu'il aimait. Il attendit que la jeune fille se dirige vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et la suivie accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

- Lou attend, s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant au pied de l'escalier.

- J'ai des choses à faire, expliqua-t-elle nerveuse.

- Lou, s'il te plait, poursuivi Harry. Arrête de nous éviter, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il en attrapant sa main.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Si j'avais été assez forte, j'aurais pu le détruire et comme je ne le suis pas, Lily-Rose a du le faire à ma place ! A cause de ma faiblesse, vous avez perdu votre bébé et elle ne se réveille pas alors arrête de soulager ma conscience.

Les yeux brillants, elle avait crié sa tirade avec rage et quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés sur leur chemin pour voir ce qui se passait. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et Lou se laissa aller à son étreinte.

- Le spectacle est fini, leur cria Ron avec dureté.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui chuchota Harry en posant un baiser sur son front en guise de réconfort.

- Pour passer sur autre chose, maman m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que Bill et Remus partait en mission pour essayer de convaincre les loups garous de rejoindre l'Ordre, expliqua Ron.

Mais Lou ne l'écoutait plus, elle venait d'apercevoir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir maintenant.

- Sirius ? demanda Harry alors que l'homme dans le hall se retournait pour faire face au petit groupe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sirius s'approcha d'eux les yeux fixés sur Lou alors qu'elle même détournait le regard. Elle ne voulait pas des reproches de sa part à lui.

- Je suis venu voir Albus et aussi… Lily-Rose, dit-il gêné. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Aucune amélioration, expliqua Harry les yeux voilés par la tristesse.

- Ah… je vais aller voir Albus, on se voit plus tard, dit-il en repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Lou soupira et en profita pour s'éclipser vers la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose.

C'est en revenant vers son dortoir qu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il était gêné, il avait accepté l'idée d'avoir des enfants mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec sa fille surtout quand la situation était très délicate. D'autant plus qu'il savait plus s'exprimer à travers l'ironie ce qui ne convenait pas à la situation.

- Albus m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allé la voir, commença-t-il avec la peur d'un rejet violent. Viens la voir avec moi s'il te plaît.

Lou commença à se détourner pour repartir mais Sirius lui attrapa la main.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Crois moi on ne peut pas contrôler les choses.

Lou retira vivement sa main de celle de son père. Sirius fut un peu vexé il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Je ne peux pas aller la voir, dit elle les yeux rivés au sol. La voir ainsi m'est intolérable.

Sirius sentait le désarroi de la jeune fille et tenta de nouveau un rapprochement en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait besoin de soutient, c'était transcendant.

- Elle a besoin de toi Lou, il faut qu'elle sente que tu es là, dit-il en une dernière tentative.

La jeune fille sembla avoir une prise de conscience.

- Allons-y alors, répondit-elle en se saisissant de la main de son père dans une étreinte qui lui donna tout le courage nécessaire.

.

.

Lou était heureuse d'enfin sortir de ce cours ennuyeux à souhait. Elle était partit si vite qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de ranger ses affaires. Elle commençait à ranger quand elle croisa Théodore qui avait l'air très pressé lui aussi, ils se sourirent mutuellement.

- Tu n'aurais pas aperçu Drago par hasard, je dois lui parler d'une chose importante et il est introuvable ? demanda le brun.

- Pas à mon souvenir, réfléchit Lou. Désolé Théo, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je vais poursuivre mes recherches … ironisa-t-il.

Lou lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis continua sa route vers son ultime cours de la journée. Elle aperçut devant elle, une salle de cours ouverte, qui paraissait vide. Étrange …

La jeune Gryffondor sentit monter l'adrénaline quand on l'attrapa par le bras et qu'on la tira à l'intérieur de la salle. La porte claqua et ses cheveux volèrent, tout se passa en une fraction de secondes. Elle fut plaquée contre le mur et on prit possession de sa bouche très sensuellement.

Il faut croire qu'elle avait trouvée Drago Malefoy avant Théodore.

Lou se laissa prendre au jeu, sa fin de journée allait arriver plus vite que prévu et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle aussi aimait avoir le dessus parfois et elle avait décidée que cette fois ce serait elle qui mènerait la danse.

Lou commença par déboutonner la chemise de Malefoy tout en continuant à l'embrasser, puis elle passa ses mains sur son torse pour découvrir des muscles saillants. Elle jeta un regard brulant au blond et fit glisser sa chemise à terre. Elle remarqua un bureau et relâcha l'étreinte de Drago, sur sa route elle enleva sa chemise et sa jupe. C'est en sous vêtements que Lou s'assit sur le bureau attendant le Serpentard avec envie.

Drago ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, il lui mordilla le cou tout en lui enlevant son soutien-gorge. Lou l'invita vers elle en l'embrassant furtivement, elle lui mordilla les lèvres puis se recula vivement. Drago mordu à l'hameçon et chercha immédiatement un nouveau contact. Lou n'avait jamais autant joué avec sa bouche. Celle du Serpentard fut ensuite très vite attirée par la poitrine de la Gryffondor. Lou caressait les cheveux du blond, cette étreinte était beaucoup plus douce que celle qu'elle avait connu précédemment. Mais comme la première fois, tout paraissait arriver naturellement, elle savait exactement quoi faire et sa main se redirigea d'elle même vers le pantalon de Malefoy qui tomba au sol, elle disposa de quelques secondes pour pouvoir enfin admirer le corps d'attrapeur de son amant. Il avait comme des lignes qui partait du haut du bassin et semblaient indiquer le chemin... tout a fait charmant pensa Lou. Drago remarqua qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre et se mit à sourire, ce n'était pas l'heure de réfléchir. C'est pourquoi il se pencha vers Lou et embrassa son joli ventre. Lou cru défaillir quand Malefoy lui arracha à moitié sa petite culotte, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être doux …

Mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle sentit la bouche de Drago se rapprocher de son intimité. Il était vraiment doué et savait faire deux choses à la fois en plus !

Lou ne tenant plus, tomba sur la table, totalement allongée, les mains dans les cheveux du blond.

Quand il eu finit d'exercer son art, la jeune Evans ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille. Ses doigts fin s'enroulèrent autour deson membre raidi par l'excitation et ses iris violets plongèrent dans ceux acier de son partenaire, pendant le va et viens lascif qu'exerçait sa main.

C'était la première fois qu'une fille soutenait son regard de la sorte, habituellement, elles le fuyaient plutôt … cela l'excita d'avantage. Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses de la jeune fille, qu'il rapprocha à lui vivement. Lou prit une grande inspiration, avant de sentir la peau de Drago contre le sienne, dans un premier contact très doux. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et le Serpentard ne pouvant attendre plus provoqua le fait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, il sentit un long frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune fille.

Il la serra contre lui une dernière fois sentant l'extase se saisir de son être. Lou nicha sa tête dans son cou tout en reprenant ses esprits. Le jeune homme se recula et déposa un baiser sur son petit nez.

- Bonne fin de journée Miss Evans ? susurra-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

La jeune fille lissa distraitement ses cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre avec un léger sourire narquois.

- Vous devenez fleur bleue Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai connu plus bestial.

Drago se repris immédiatement, un peu de douceur ne faisait pas forcément de vous un être romantique ! Lou observa avec amusement la lueur dans ses iris métalliques.

Touché. Coulé.

Il partit se rhabiller sans un mot et Lou commença à faire de même. Elle passa derrière lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres fines dans son dos.

- Théodore te cherche Malefoy.

Puis elle partit. Elle partait avant lui, elle savait des choses sur son meilleur ami que lui ne savait pas et par dessus tout elle savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de peu recommandable, d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi l'Ordre ne lui était toujours pas tombé dessus. C'est lui qui disposait des autres, qui était au dessus d'eux pas le contraire. Il ne supportait pas cette fille. Le jeune homme partit alors de mauvaise humeur à la recherche de son compère.

Il le trouva dans la salle commune et fit déguerpir les autres avec un simple regard. Ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire et il aimait ça.

- On m'a dit que tu me cherchais Théo.

Théodore n'ayant aucun doute sur la personne caché derrière le « on » se prépara mentalement pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait décidé de le faire comprendre à Drago, il savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas, il n'était pas un de ces fous de pouvoir comme son père qui vouait tout leur être au Lord, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait et tentait de ne pas avoir de soucis. De plus, il ne voulait pas mettre Drago en danger.

- Effectivement, je voulais mettre un soin tout particulier à te dire que je suis parvenue à mes fins.

Drago serra l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec force. Il l'avait fait, il n'y croyait pas.

- Tu es fou ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera s'il l'apprend Théo, s'emporta Drago en se levant. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne te dénoncerais pas ?

- Je le sais Drago c'est tout, répondit le brun avec un calme déconcertant qui acheva d'énerver son ami.

Drago se rapprocha dangereusement de Théodore dans le but de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'élèves dans la salle commune.

- Ne te crois pas sorti d'affaire Nott, cracha Drago en s'asseyant, reprenant à l'occasion son masque de froideur.

Blaise et Pansy prirent place sur les canapés restants en riant.

- La tête de Weasmoche restera à jamais dans mon esprit Blaise, dit Pansy en se tenant les côtes tandis qu'elle riait.

- Cette fille est un vrai petit dragon, elle aurait pu être à Serpentard si elle n'avait pas ces horribles gènes Weasley dans le sang, pouffa Blaise.

- Je regrette que tu n'ais pas vu la tête de Weasmoche frère quand tu as dit à sa sœur que tu te ferais mordre par le petit dragon avec plaisir ! soupira Pansy.

- Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt mignonne pour une Weasley, avoua Blaise.

- Une traître à son sang Blaise, ne l'oubli jamais, lança Drago prenant alors part à la conversation.

Théodore partit sans demander son reste. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter la suite de la conversation qui comme il le savait serait pleine d'abominables préjugés.

- Comment tu vas Drago ? s'inquiéta Pansy sachant pertinemment ce qu'il endurait ces derniers temps.

Pansy avait beaucoup changé. Pour commencer elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu c'était le protéger, le couvant un peu trop parfois même. Elle regrettait un peu son geste envers Lily-Rose. Elle avait eu peur qu'en se rapprochant de Lou, il se rapproche du balafré et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger en fricotant avec l'Ordre. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi mais tout ça l'avait fait grandir. Pansy en était heureuse, depuis qu'elle voyait Drago comme un frère il était plus proche d'elle et ne la repoussait plus.

- Ça ira quand tout cela sera fini et qu'on pourra couler des jours heureux au manoir tous ensemble, lui répondit Drago en souriant.

Drago n'aimait pas les autres mais il voyait en Théodore, Blaise et Pansy des personnes digne de lui. Il avait alors accepté de les faire entrer dans sa vie. Et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas chose facile.

- J'en rêve, reprit Pansy en fermant les yeux, se détendant instantanément. Ta mission avance bien mon cher Malefoy ?

Un grognement lui répondit et elle sourit. Cela n'avançait pas assez vite aux goûts de sir Malefoy.

- Si tu veux mon avis Drago… commença Blaise mais le blond l'interrompit.

- Justement je ne t'ais rien demandé, cracha Drago mécontent.

- Et bien je vais quand même te le donner, dit le métisse en souriant. Prends du temps pour toi, va t'amuser un peu, tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Drago soupira, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait et pourtant cela ne le détendait pas vraiment.

- Et toi tu t'amuses ? demanda Drago avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! C'était qui hier soir déjà ? Ah, Greengrass, dit Blaise levant les yeux au ciel pour se rappeler ce moment magique.

- Laquelle ? demanda Pansy en se tournant vers son ami qui renforça le sourire qui pendait sur ses lèvres.

- Les deux, répondit Blaise avec son sourire pervers.

Pansy ne répondit pas mais fit la grimace, le connaissant, il avait du les jeter au réveil et c'est elle qui allait entendre les gémissements de Daphnée à propos du caractère odieux de son ami, sans mauvais jeux de mots bien entendu.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les amis mais on a quelque chose de prévu ce soir, dit-il en exhibant fièrement quelques bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

Drago lui arracha une bouteille et en ingurgita de bonnes gorgées. Il en avait besoin et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

.

.

Lou se crispa sur sa chaise, elle était dans un état second. Comment pouvait il lui refuser ça ? Elle avait envie de tout envoyer valser par la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolé Miss Evans mais l'état dans lequel vous êtes me laisse penser que vous laisser partir vous mettrez en danger, expliqua calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Lou se leva avec fracas, faisant presque peur à ses amis. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir son énervement.

- Je ne peux pas rester là attendre quelque chose qui n'arrive pas Professeur ! cria la jeune fille amère. Quelle est cette organisation de pacotille où les membres sont léthargiques ? Je veux prendre part aux missions et vous m'en empêchez et bien soit ! Mais sachez que Voldemort ne va daigner attendre que vous décidiez de vous préparer pour commencer cette fichue guerre.

Dumbledore retint son sourire. Elle avait le même sale caractère que sa mère.

- C'est pour des effusions de ce genre que je ne peux vous exposer Miss. Un manque de concentration de quelques secondes peut vous causer la mort. Vous n'avez pas l'esprit assez libre en ce moment point.

Lou se rassit, elle abandonnait. Elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec le vieux fou. Elle pensa à Drago, comment pouvait elle appeler leur Directeur ainsi … il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

- Et bien, je vais sortir quelques membres de leurs léthargies, lança Dumbledore en tournant ses yeux moqueurs vers Lou. Vous n'avez pas tord Miss Evans, Voldemort ne pas attendre après nous c'est pourquoi, il se tourna vers le trio d'or, je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez dans votre quête. Vous serez beaucoup plus efficaces dehors qu'ici.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'y attendait pas. Cela arrivait enfin, il savait qu'un jour ils devraient partir mais c'était arrivé bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Lou voulait être à leur place et ils n'avaient pas l'air enthousiaste. C'est injuste pensa la jeune fille.

Le vieux sorcier se leva en un froissement de robe et revint avec une vieille boîte en bois précieux.

- Vous partirez demain matin, annonça-t-il. Voldemort sera certainement informé très vite de votre absence. Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que certains élèves font déjà partie de ses rangs. Je compte sur Miss Granger pour lancer des sorts de protection autour de vous évidemment, continua-t-il en souriant. Mais avant cela, j'ai des choses à vous donner. Un déluminateur pour vous Monsieur Weasley. Les contes de Beedle le Barde pour Miss Granger et ton premier vif d'or Harry.

Les trois élèves prirent possession de leurs présents en remerciant le directeur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de ces objets et ils savaient que leur professeur ne leur donnerait pas de réponse.

Le directeur les congédia et les quatre adolescents sortirent sans un mot.

- Demain ! cria Ron. Mais comment peut-on se préparer en une nuit !

- J'ai tout prévu Ron, répondit Hermione. Je savais que ce jour arriverait et le sac attend depuis quelques temps dans le dortoir.

Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione surpris. Elle leur sauvait une fois de plus la mise.

- Lou, dit Harry en se tournant vers elle, je dois y aller et… je veux que tu veilles sur Lily-Rose.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là, dit Lou avec un sourire timide.

Lily-Rose allait se réveiller et quand elle s'apercevrait que son bébé n'était plus là et qu'Harry était parti, Lou devait être là pour elle.

.

.

**Note :**

Alors alors !

Que pensez vous qu'il se passe avec Lily-Rose ?

Comment va évoluer la relation entre Lou et Drago ? Et surtout avez vous appréciés leur petit rapprochement ?

On a voulu faire revenir Blaise et Pansy dans l'histoire car ce sont des persos que nous aimons beaucoup. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Laissez nous une review s'il vous plaît, c'est très important pour nous de savoir ce que vous en pensez, pour adapter notre écriture ou ce genre de chose. PLEAAAASE !

À très vite ! :)

2fillesuneplume


	20. Chapitre 18 : un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Salut salut ! J'espères que vous avez passés un joyeux Noël **

**Bon ce chapitre est prêt depuis cet septembre au moins mais en écrivant la suite puis en participant au concours de Noël, tout c'est un peu emmêlé ! On s'en excuse grandement.**

**Enfin voilà la suite, on va tenter d'être un peu plus régulière à savoir que le chapitre 22 est en cours d'écriture ça devrait aller !**

**Seule l'histoire nous appartient, le reste est à la merveille J.K.R !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Un mois était passé depuis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis. Leur départ avait fait pas mal de bruit à Poudlard, les spéculations allaient bons trains. Lou se sentait plus que seule désormais, ses amis étaient partis et sa sœur ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle passait donc ses journées dans les bouquins et allait voir sa sœur tous les jours à l'infirmerie. Le seul petit réconfort qui subsistait était Théodore. Elle essayait de le voir le plus souvent possible, tout en restant discrète.

Madame Pomfresh quand à elle, se sentait impuissante face au mal qui rongeait Lily-Rose Evans. Elle la voyait s'agiter dans son sommeil depuis quelques jours et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ni les sorts, ni les potions quelle tentait de lui administrer ne fonctionnait. La jeune fille était comme possédé et elle seule pourrait s'en sortir quand elle en ressentirait le besoin.

**.**

- Miss Evans, toujours peu incline à coopérer ? lui demanda le jeune garçon avec un sourire.

- Non, je ne vous donnerait pas ce plaisir, lui répondit Lily-Rose en détournant la tête.

- Quel dommage, renchérit Tom Jedusor du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions arriver à un arrangement.

- Vous gaspillez votre salive Tom, vos charmes ne marche pas non plus sur moi, fit-t-elle avec un sourire faux.

- Je n'en suis pas si certain, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur son front, dévoilant des yeux bleus intenses. Ses traits étaient droits et réguliers, ses lèvres fines. Il fallait avouer que Tom Jedusor était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un beau garçon mais Lily-Rose savait comment il finirait alors cela la faisait revenir sur terre. Enfin sur Terre, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Une aura blanche, différente de celle de Tom Jedusor qui demeurait noire, vint tourner autour d'elle. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Lily-Rose la voyait mais sans jamais voir quelqu'un apparaître comme ce fut le cas pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle devait tout de même admettre qu'elle l'apaisait, repoussant la noirceur qui désirait s'emparer d'elle. Pourtant cette fois, ce fut différent. La jeune fille aperçut un visage dont les contours n'étaient pas net mais qui laissait apercevoir des prunelles violettes. Comme les siennes.

- Jolie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tom Jedusor en arrachant un soupir d'agacement à Lily-Rose. Jamais il ne pouvait la laisser en paix. Elle tenta de retrouve l'apparition mais celle-ci avait disparue.

- Génial, murmura-t-elle pour elle même. C'était Lou, elle en était certaine. Sa sœur était la seule à avoir des yeux identiques aux siens. Et pourtant, Lou ne viendrait pas, pensa-t-elle, une larme silencieuse coulant sur sa joue.

- Un petit peu de nostalgie, ajouta le Serpentard avec une grimace de dégout.

- La ferme, lui asséna-t-elle. Elle rêvait de lui envoyer un silencio bien placé mais cet univers était dépourvu de magie.

Lily-Rose ne voulait plus penser, elle en avait marre de rester ici, marre d'entendre les jérémiades de cet abruti. Elle voulait retrouver Harry, Lou et tout les autres.

- Miss Evans serait-elle a cran ! dit Tom Jedusor joyeusement. Il se délectait de la voir dans cet état. Il fallait qu'elle craque et il allait y arriver.

- Ne l'écoute pas, sois forte, lui souffla une voix que Lily-Rose perçue comme un murmure.

Elle sursauta, personne n'était derrière elle. Tournant la tête, elle rencontra les deux prunelles qu'elle avait aperçues tout à l'heure. Les yeux devinrent un visage puis un corps se matérialisa. La créature ne semblait pas sorcière, elle était menue, une longue chevelure dorée attachée en tresse. Sa peau était blanche, quasi translucide. Une telle force émanait d'elle que Lily-Rose s'en retrouva aussitôt consumé. Le plus étrange, cependant, était ses oreilles. Elles étaient légérement pointues.

- Qui êtes… vous ? balbutia Lily-Rose sous le choc.

- Je suis là pour t'aider.

**.**

**.**

Il tournait en rond. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne faisaient que passer entre les mailles du filet tendu par Voldemort sans une fois trouver la piste d'un horcruxe. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il devait réfléchir mais trop de choses le perturbait. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Vivre sans nouvelles le tuait à petit feu ajouter à cela le fait que Ron et Hermione ne se supportait plus. Il avait besoin d'eux et à cause de leur querelles il était horriblement seul. C'est à trois que leurs cerveaux fonctionnaient, ils se complétaient et tout seul, il en était terriblement conscient, il n'arriverait à rien.

Harry leva les yeux vers les objets que leur avait confiés Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il se leva et entrepris de chercher ses amis qui étaient partis chercher du bois. La tente que Hermione avait « emprunté » au Weasley était moins grande que celle qu'ils avaient eu durant la coupe du monde Quidditch mais elle suffisait pour contenir deux lits jumeaux et une petite cuisine. Harry attrapa une grosse écharpe en laine sur son lit la monta jusque sur son nez. Le vent marin fouetta ses joues et il resserra son manteau sur lui. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt quand il entendit des cris. Immédiatement il sorti sa baguette et couru vers la source de bruit. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant le rassura, enfin…

- Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin Ronald Weasley ! Hurla Hermione tout en se tenant le pied.

- Madame voudrait que je porte tout et que ce soit parfait, madame veut toujours que tout soit parfait ! répondit le rouquin en criant également. Et bien excusez moi de ne pas être parfait et excusez cette malheureuse branche d'avoir effleurée votre pied parfait !

Hermione se rapprocha dangereusement de Ron, baguette dégainée.

- Permets moi de t'effleurer dans cas Weasley !

Harry sortit des fourrés se disant qu'il était préférable d'intervenir avant que ses deux meilleurs amis s'entretues.

- Vous allez arrêter vos bêtises maintenant, dit fermement Harry en se positionnant entre eux.

Les concernés baissèrent les yeux au sols comme des enfants pris en faute.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de se chamailler ! On est en guerre et j'ai besoin de vous car sans vous je n'arrive à rien et vous savez pertinemment que si rien ne se passe Voldemort vivra. Alors maintenant vous retourner à la tente et vous vous expliquez, je me chargerais du bois.

Harry était tellement vindicatif que Ron et Hermione ne se firent pas prier pour retourner au campement. Ils prirent place face à face sur les chaises de la cuisine ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- Je … lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Toi d'abord !

- Non toi ! Se défila Ron.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, ce moment était un tournant dans leur amitié, pas définitif elle l'espérait.

- Écoute Ron, je suis désolé…

- Moi aussi, la coupa-t-il.

- Je pense que nous nous entendions bien mieux avant, avoua la brunette.

Ses mots déchirèrent le cœur de Ron mais au fond il savait qu'elle avait raison.

- C'est peut être la situation qui nous rend à cran, continua Hermione. Je propose que nous mettions notre relation de côté au moins pendant notre mission.

Ron pris les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, elle le ménageait comme d'habitude mais c'était pourtant évident.

- Hermione il faut qu'on accepte ce qui est sous nos yeux. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais il semble que je me sois mépris sur cet amour. J'en arriverais presque à te détester mais je ne veux jamais que ça arrive c'est pourquoi nous devons nous aimer comme avant, comme des frères.

Hermione était tellement heureuse, c'était bizarre d'être heureuse d'une rupture elle en était consciente mais elle allait retrouver son Ron, elle en était certaine. La jeune fille se leva et pris le jeune Weasley dans ses bras. Elle saisit le livre de contes sur la table et se dirigea vers son lit.

- Je vais enfin lire ce livre ! lança-t-elle heureuse de pouvoir se plonger dans un bouquin.

- Je te retrouve Hermione, ironisa le rouquin.

Harry rentra avec le bois, il pensait retrouver la tente à feu et à sang et failli faire tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains quand il trouva Hermione sagement allongé avec un livre et Ron qui tournait le déluminateur dans tous les sens. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se faire la tête. Tout irait pour le mieux.

**.**

**.**

Elle avait disparu sans rien dire. Cette femme qui lui était apparu comme le messie avait disparu sous le regard moqueur de Tom. Mais au fond Lily-Rose sentait qu'elle était toujours là, elle sentait la puissance et la pureté de sa magie en elle. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Alors la jeune fille se mit à sourire faisant disparaître le sourire narquois de Tom Jedusor.

- On fait moins le matin maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire. Sous le regard ébahi de Tom, elle agita sa main et il voltigea quelques mètres plus loin.

Lily-Rose n'en revenait pas, c'était sa main à elle qui avait fait ça. Elle leva ses doigts a hauteur de son visage et les inspecta. Rien n'avait changé. Cependant elle sentait des picotements aux extrémités.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, cracha-t-il mécontent en se relevant. Je pensais que le gène disparaitrait.

- Quel gène ? demanda Lily-Rose perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda Tom avec un sourire en coin.

- Au courant de quoi ! s'écria la jeune fille énervée. Ça suffit ! Elle était dans une rage folle. Sentant sa force se décupler et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, la lumière blanche engloba entièrement Tom Jedusor et quand Lily-Rose parvint enfin à voir devant elle, il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle tomba à terre, ses forces l'abandonnant. Sa tête se mit à tourner et une migraine apparut. Cela devait cesser, elle n'en pouvait plus. Lily-Rose ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, une lumière l'aveugla.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Sa migraine avait disparue mais elle sentait ses membres raidis par le manque d'activités. Lily-Rose se pinça et cria un léger « ouille » qui eut pour effet d'affoler l'infirmière qui se précipita aussitôt sur elle.

- Miss Evans ! Vous êtes réveillé, par Merlin. Allez prévenir aussitôt le professeur Dumbledore, assena Pomfresh à un élève qui rendait visite à un camarade.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily-Rose. Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente ?

Tout était flou dans sa tête, l'horcruxe devait être détruit et Lou… au mon dieu Lou.

- Où est Lou ? demanda-t-elle.

- Votre sœur va bien, elle est venue vous voir chaque jour depuis que vous êtes ici et… mais elle ne put continuer, Dumbledore venait de passer les portes de l'infirmerie et venait dans sa direction.

- Miss Evans, comment allez-vous ? demanda Albus sobrement.

- Je… que s'est-il passé ? Nous étions dans votre bureau, Lou allait détruire l'horcruxe et…

- Vous avez attrapé l'épée pour vous charger vous même de le détruire. La magie noire qui était contenu dedans s'est échappé et vous a en quelque sorte « traversé ». Vous êtes retombé inconsciente.

Lily-Rose se rallongea sur son lit et passa les mains sur son ventre plat. Plat… elle commença à paniquer, sa respiration ralentissant subitement.

- Mon bébé, où est mon bébé ! cria-t-elle cherchant dans tout les recoins de la pièce, espérant y voir un berceau où n'importe quoi lui indiquant qu'il était là.

- Doucement, miss Evans, calmez-vous, lui assena l'infirmière mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle repoussa fébrilement les couvertures et tenta de se lever. Harry, elle voulait Harry. Ses jambes ne la menèrent pas très loin et elle s'effondra sur le sol glacé de l'infirmerie.

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'a pas… pas… survécu, lâcha l'infirmière dans un souffle.

Lily-Rose ne pouvait le croire, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était battue était partie. Envolée.

- Mon bébé, souffla-elle alors que les larmes inondait ses joues. Elle posa sa tête sur le carrelage froid et ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait les instants qu'elle avait passés avec Harry, lui posant la main sur son ventre rond, lui parlant.

- Lily-Rose, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, je…

- La ferme ! Taisez-vous.

Elle ne voulait rien entendre, juste rester ici. Elle entendit au loin une voix qui demandait à ce qu'on fasse venir Lou. Elle voulait Harry. Seulement Harry. Elle voulait enfouir la tête dans son cou et respirer son odeur, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la serre jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos. Elle voulait sombrer.

**.**

**.**

Lou était allongé sur le ventre sur les draps soyeux du lit du Serpentard tandis que son amant traçait les courbes de son dos du bout des doigts. Parfois elle ne partait pas aussitôt et il restait ainsi dans le silence, un silence reposant pour ces deux damnés.

La jeune fille releva la tête en voyant un petit oiseau de papier passer sous la porte et voleter jusqu'à elle, ses cheveux glissèrent sur son dos nu. Drago s'arracha de sa contemplation érotique et attrapa la note pensant qu'elle lui était destinée.

- Ta sœur est réveillée, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Lou se demanda si elle avait bien entendu, son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre cette nouvelle qu'elle n'attendait plus.

Sa sœur était réveillée.

Elle sentit la douleur s'évaporer de son cœur se remplaçant petit à petit par des milliers de questions. Comment allait elle ? Elle allait la détester.

Sa sœur était réveillée.

Lou sortit de sa léthargie inquiétante, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche.

Elle fut habillée et hors de la chambre avant que Drago n'ait eue le temps de dire Quidditch. Cette fille aurait sa peau.

Lou courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes. C'était une renaissance.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant les portes de l'infirmerie l'appréhension se saisissant soudain de tout son être. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver ici. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh semblait découragé et sa sœur était étendu sur le sol. L'appréhension fut immédiatement remplacée par la colère.

- Pourquoi la laissez vous ainsi ? demanda la jeune fille avec un air mauvais aux deux adultes.

- Nous lui avons appris que son bébé est décédé et depuis elle reste prostrée ainsi, elle appelle Harry et ne veut pas qu'on la touche, répondit le professeur Dumbledore en se rapprochant d'elle pour que Lily-Rose ne puisse pas les entendre.

Lou était perturbée, elle s'attendait à ce que sa sœur face éclater sa colère, qu'elle pleure … Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, elle paraissait anéanti. Lou refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, elle devait être forte pour sa sœur. La jeune Gryffondor s'agenouilla aux côtés de Lily-Rose et la pris dans ses bras.

Aucune réaction. Sa sœur était une poupée de chiffon.

- Je suis là pour t'aider.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour la brune. Cette phrase ramena tout ce qu'elle avait vécu là bas. Elle devait savoir. Elle se releva comme un automate et ses yeux transpercèrent le directeur.

- Qui est la femme qui m'a aidé à revenir ?

Dumbledore parut surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille. Lily-Rose prit son silence comme une claque. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait des réponses.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle. Je suis intimement persuadé que vous le savez. Vous savez toujours.

Je vous déteste, se retint-elle de dire. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'il savait tout depuis le début.

- Calmez vous Miss Evans. Allons dans mon bureau, je préférerais un peu d'intimité.

Lily-Rose n'avait aucune envie de le suivre mais il était le maître du jeu. Elle voulait savoir, il avait les réponses. Lou ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Elle suivit sa sœur et Dumbledore sans grande conviction, ses jambes la menant sans l'approbation de son cerveau.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur, il les invita à s'asseoir et entreprit de lever le voile sur leur histoire.

- Tout d'abord sachez que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont partis à la recherche des horcruxes, ne lui en voulez pas Lily-Rose, c'était nécessaire. Durant votre état d'inconscience vous étiez avec Tom Jedusor n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieux mage sachant pertinemment la réponse, il voulait mener parfaitement la barque.

Lily-Rose acquiesça sous les yeux ébahis de Lou.

- La femme qui est venu vous aider est votre grand-mère.

- Comment une simple moldu aurait-elle pu m'aider à contrer Tom ? lança Lily-Rose.

- Je vous parle de votre véritable grand-mère.

Lou suivait l'échange en commençant à avoir un peu peur de la suite. Allait-elle encore avoir le droit à une révélation sur sa famille ?

- Celebrian est la reine de la forêt d'argent. Elle est une Elfe, poursuivit le professeur sous les yeux rond des deux jeunes filles. Les Elfes sont des êtres dotés d'une magie très pure et très puissante, ils sont capables de manier la magie sans baguette. Ils étaient crains et respectés dans le monde sorciers mais leur puissance à fait des envieux, leurs populations furent décimés et dispersés. Depuis ces jours, ils vivent reclus et entourés de puissantes protections refusant tout contact avec le monde sorcier.

- Et comment se fait-il que cette femme soit notre grand-mère ? demanda Lou semblant reprendre ses esprits peu à peu.

Dumbledore s'apprêtât à leur raconter l'histoire de leurs origines. Cela allait être très long.

- Avant tout il faut que vous sachiez que votre histoire est étroitement liée à Voldemort. Durant son ascension Tom Jedusor cherchait tous les moyens pour devenir plus puissant. Il a commencé à créer des horcruxes mais cela n'a pas suffit, il voulait toujours d'avantage de pouvoir puis il a appris l'existence des Elfes. Il faut que vous sachiez que la magie pure des Elfes est puissante mais qu'elle n'est rien comparé à celle d'un Elfe qui corromprait sa magie avec de la magie noire, elle deviendrait beaucoup plus instable mais aussi dévastatrice. Voldemort s'est tout de suite mis une idée plus que séduisante en tête, le vieux sorcier marqua une pause dans son récit, les jeunes filles le pressèrent du regard pour qu'il continu.

Son plan était plutôt simple, s'emparer d'un Elfe en bas âge et l'élever comme son enfant dans les forces du mal ainsi il se procurait un défenseur fidèle et que nul ne pourrait terrasser. Il n'y a qu'une à trois naissances par millénaire dans les communautés. Le problème fut que quelques années plus tard Elerinna voyait le jour dans la forêt d'argent. Voldemort qui avait mis toute les communautés elfiques sous surveillance le sut immédiatement et tenta d'enlever votre mère pour réaliser ses funestes desseins. Celebrian est une grande prêtresse et elle sut au plus profond d'elle ce qui se tramait. Elle n'avait pas confiance dans le Ministère de la Magie mais elle devait mettre ses rancoeurs de côtés pour sauver son enfant, elle savait que la garder avec elle la condamnerait à une vie de fuite et de malheurs. C'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontré. Nous avons décidé de plonger Elerinna dans l'anonymat, nous avons déposé le bébé devant la porte de la famille Evans sachant que Lily était une sorcière. Votre mère n'a jamais connu sa vraie nature, elle pensait simplement être une sorcière puissante, conclu le professeur Dumbledore.

C'est son truc de déposer des bébés sur le pas des portes, pensa Lily-Rose amère. Les deux jeunes filles étaient subjuguées. C'était comme si toute leur histoire était floue et qu'elle se réécrivait peu à peu. Elle était donc mi Elfe mi sorcières. Lily-Rose se rappela d'un détail, un détail dérangeant.

- Tom Jedusor a laissé entendre que le gène n'avait pas disparu, de quoi parlait-il ?

Dumbledore parut inquiet, ce qui était plutôt rare sur son visage habituellement impassible.

Il savait et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

- Vous allez devoir être très prudente désormais. Voldemort a compris que vous aviez hérité des pouvoirs de votre mère et ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle.

- Mais nous n'avons aucun pouvoir, l'interrompit Lou.

- Notre grand-mère m'a fait comprendre que oui Lou, souffla Lily-Rose en une prise de conscience ultime.

- Vous portez ces pouvoirs en vous, répondit Dumbledore, vous ne les avez tout simplement pas encore exploités. Comment exploiter quelque chose dont on ne connaît pas l'existence ? dit il avec un air mystérieux.

Elles n'avaient plus aucune famille et en quelques mois seulement elle se retrouvait avec un vrai cercle familial. Flippant, songea Lou. Une cercle familial de créatures légendaires. Encore plus flippant. Lou pensa à Sirius, à tout ce qu'il apprendrait sur la femme qu'il avait aimé et sur ses filles.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Comme vous le savez jeunes filles la guerre approche de jours en jours. Je vais donc vous confiez une mission au nom de l'Ordre, ce que vous sembliez attendre Lou, dit-il avec un sourire en direction de la jeune fille avec qui il avait bataillé quelques temps plus tôt. Nous avons besoin d'agrandir nos rangs et vous avez besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser vos pouvoirs.

Vous partez chez les Elfes.

Il sortit un miroir à l'apparence vieilli mais précieuse et lança :

- Votre portoloin part dans 5 minutes.

Il avait tout prévu. Elle avait envie de le tuer mais elle voulait aussi partir, se donner une nouvelle conduite à suivre pour survivre. Il leur donna des instructions essentielles à leur mission puis Lily-Rose prit la main de sœur, elles posèrent un doigt sur le vieux miroir et quelques secondes plus tard le tourbillon les emportait.

.

.

Les deux jeunes filles atterrirent non sans mal et Lou se releva en gémissant tandis que sa sœur époussetait sa robe de sorcier. La douleur elle commençait à s'y faire. Elle ne savait pas où elles étaient, ni dans quel pays mais le paysage ne ressemblait à rien qu'elles n'aient jamais connu.

Descendez la colline vous trouverez des chevaux. On ne peut pas vous envoyez directement dans la communauté ce serait trop dangereux leur avait dit le directeur de Poudlard.

Lou monta sur la roche qui surplombait le flanc de la colline et d'un mouvement de tête désigna deux tâches blanches en bas. Les deux sœurs entreprirent de descendre la colline et repérèrent rapidement les deux chevaux, pourquoi étaient-ils exposés ainsi ? N'aurait-ils pas du être dans un endroit plus discret ? Lou se sentit tout à coup exposé et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle serra sa baguette un peu plus fort sous sa robe de sorcier par précaution. Elles étaient à quelques mètres des chevaux quand trois silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent. C'était mauvais pour elle, très mauvais. Machinalement, Lily-Rose rabattu la capuche de sa robe de sorcier sur sa tête et s'apprêta à dégainer sa baguette.

- Où comptez vous allez comme ça mes jolies ? demanda un des mangemorts.

- On va vous accompagnez et puis on va s'amuser un peu par la même occasion, ajouta le deuxième d'une voix rauque remplit par l'excitation.

Le sous-entendu donna la nausée à Lily-Rose.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé mais je me dois de décliner l'invitation, répondit calmement la brune.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite. Les mangemorts ne parurent pas satisfaits de la réponse et une pluie de sort s'abattit sur les jeunes filles. Elles les contrèrent sans problèmes, Dumbledore avait fait leur éducation magique, elles eurent le temps de monter sur les chevaux qui partirent à toute allure. Le problème allait être de se débarrasser de ceux qui les suivaient en volant autour d'elles essayant de faire tomber les chevaux au passage. Ils avaient mis les chevaux ici pour pouvoir les attaquer dès qu'elles seraient là. Elles étaient surveillées. Lou s'accrocha de toute ses force à la crinière du cheval, il faut croire que les Elfes ne voyaient pas l'utilité d'équiper leurs chevaux, puis pointa sa baguette sur la forme noire qui fonçait droit sur elle.

- Stupéfix !

- Manqué petite fille ! Essaye encore ! lança le mangemort de sa voix grasse.

La jeune fille sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa baguette, il ne se moquerait pas d'elle longtemps. Sa sœur faisait faire des embardés au cheval pour éviter les deux mangemort mais cela s'avérait de plus en plus compliqué. Lou soupira. Les chevaux filait droit, il savait où ils allaient, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

- Réducto !

Le mangemort aux côtés de Lily-Rose tomba, la jeune fille remercia sa sœur du regard. Elles étaient à égalité maintenant.

- C'est plus équitable, lança Lou avec un sourire mauvais.

Elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps comme ça, c'était certain mais les mangemorts évitaient leurs sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils étaient vifs et agiles. On ne leur avait pas envoyé n'importe qui. Les chevaux passèrent la lisière de la forêt et les jumelles laissaient échapper un cri sous la surprise. Une déflagration énorme repoussa les deux mangemorts restant en dehors de la forêt.

Elles étaient en territoire Elfique.

**.  
.**

**Alors alors ? Allez les lecteurs fantômes vont devoir faire un petit effort **

**C'est le plus grand tournant de notre histoire !**

**Que pensez vous de la réaction de Lily-Rose à son réveil ?**

**Et surtout des révélations que leurs fait Dumbledore ?**

**Enfin, comment pensez-vous que la suite va se dérouler ?**

**À bientôt en éspérant que le chapitre vous à plus !**

**XXX2Fillesuneplume**


	21. Chapitre 19 : Celebrian

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Hello tout le monde ! Et oui les stats me disent qu'il y a du monde même si les reviews ne le montrent pas **

**Enfin, voici le chapitre où les filles arrivent dans le monde des Elfes et cela reste surtout centré la dessus et un peu de Harry. Voilà trêve de blabla.**

**Bon chapitre !**

**Seul l'histoire nous appartient, le reste est le fruit de l'imagination de notre J.K.R**

**.**

**.**

Lou se rappela des paroles du professeur.

Seul les porteurs de sang Elfique peuvent entrer dans la communauté.

Les chevaux commencèrent à ralentir le pas, ils étaient chez eux.

- Toi aussi tu sens ça ? demanda Lily-Rose à sa sœur.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. C'est vraiment étrange, répondit Lou.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Regarde ! lança la brune en pointant du doigts des lumières au loin.

C'était féerique. Lou pensait avoir vu de belles choses avec Beauxbâtons et Poudlard mais cet endroit n'avait rien à leur envier.

Des arbres d'une blancheur éclatante, vieux probablement de milliers d'années étaient reliés entre eux par des passerelles aux décors fins. Des maisons avaient été taillées comme de la dentelle au cœur même de ces arbres. Les lumières telles des petites lucioles et les chants elfiques qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles donnaient une aura féerique au lieu.

Les chevaux baissèrent la tête comme en révérence devant un arbre en particulier. Les jumelles descendirent et entreprirent de monter les marches qui serpentaient autour du tronc imposant. Elles arrivaient dans la zone royale cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elles parvinrent enfin au sommet du tronc sur un premier palier. Les deux sœurs avaient un comité d'accueil éblouissant, des dizaines d'elfes se tenaient face à elles. Lily-Rose attrapa la main de sa sœur sous le choc. Un homme s'avança vers elle. Il était d'une beauté rare, ses traits étaient parfaits, ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses petites oreilles pointus et ses longs cheveux bruns dont deux tresses se rejoignant sur l'arrière rappelaient son appartenance elfique.

Il s'agenouilla et leur donna un baise main.

- Elendil, se présenta-t-il. Je vais vous conduire à votre grand-mère.

Elles le suivirent en silence, trop éblouies pour qu'un son ose franchir leurs lèvres. Elles remontèrent des marches jusqu'à la cime des arbres pour parvenir sur une ultime plateforme.

Elle était là.

Elle paraissait avoir une beauté hors du temps, elle était censée être leur grand mère, s'en était presque dérangeant. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés d'une manière complexe faisant ressortir la finesse de ses traits, elle était drapée d'une longue robe blanche vaporeuse et pour finir un diadème serpentait dans ses cheveux jusque sur son front, une pierre de la couleur semblable à celle de ses yeux montée sur le centre. Ses iris violet transpercèrent les deux jeunes filles. À ses côtés se tenait un homme imposant de part sa beauté et son aura. Ses yeux couleurs océan semblaient lire les âmes et sa peau presque translucide les rendait flamboyant, ses longs cheveux bruns raides étaient retenus par un diadème plus masculin que celui de Celebrian. Elendil les congédia pour se placer en retrait et la Reine s'avança vers elles. Elle semblait si légère, elle ne marchait pas, elle flottait pensa Lou. Lily-Rose porta vivement sa main sur son crâne en sentant une intrusion dans son esprit.

- Bienvenue mes enfants, murmura la voix bienveillante de leur grand-mère dans leurs esprit. Elbereth, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Lou puis en se tournant vers Lily-Rose, Enetari, vous n'êtes qu'un, vous êtes l'étoile reine.

Elle donna une étreinte légère à ses petites filles. Les elfes étaient très attachés au lien du sang. Lou ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en découvrant leurs prénoms et sa signification.

- Vous ressemblez tant à votre mère, continua-t-elle de dire dans leur tête.

Les jumelles étaient totalement déconcertées par ce qu'il se passait. Celebrian se retourna pour désigner l'homme.

- Je vous présente mon époux Aldaron, seigneur des arbres. Votre grand-père, annonça-t-elle de vive voix tandis que ce dernier inclinait la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Longtemps j'ai espéré la fin du règne du monstre sorcier pour revoir mon enfant, continua-t-elle en revenant auprès de son époux, mais il me la prise. Mon chagrin fut dévastateur. Aujourd'hui vous voici et mon souhait se voit réalisé.

- Cependant, commença Aldaron en prenant la parole pour la première fois, il se fait tard. Nous nous entretiendrons demain, laissez Elendil vous montrez vos appartements. Un souper vous y attend, conclu-t-il.

**.**

**.**

Les deux sœurs étaient étalées sur le grand lit. La pièce semblant tourner autour d'elles. Ce déversement de sentiments était épuisant. Elle n'avait même plus la force de manger. Elles venaient de ce monde, c'était irréaliste.

Leur chambre était très épurée, avec de grandes ouvertures sur la nature. Les draps étaient brodés dans le tissu le plus fin qu'elles n'aient jamais vu. Leur lit était dans un coin surélevé de la chambre, à l'exacte opposé les attendait un repas sur une table taillé dans le bois éclatant de la forêt. Une alcôve à côté du lit les menait vers ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain, deux robes elfiques les y attendaient près du bassin d'eau claire.

Lou fit appel au peu de forces qui lui restait pour se dévêtir et glisser dans l'eau. Cela la revigorerait. L'eau chaude au contact de sa peau lui fit un bien fou.

- Lily ! l'appela Lou. Il faut que tu viennes la dedans c'est magique. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, il faut à tout pris que je te vois dans cette robe !

La brune se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et releva son jean pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Cette eau avait des vertus apaisantes, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. La jeune fille se releva pour se dévêtir totalement tout en inhalant le parfum délicieux qui se dégageait du savon que faisait glisser sa sœur sur son corps. Son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua à la vue de son ventre plat. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à sa douleur, à Harry. Elle sentit soudainement une douche chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son être. Sa grand-mère lui envoyait son soutient. Cela réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille et elle se glissa dans l'eau pour un bain salvateur. Elles eurent l'impression d'y rester des heures. Puis enroulé dans des draps de bain, elles se dirigèrent vers la table et grignotèrent du bout des dents quelques morceaux de pain elfique en discutant.

- Allons essayer les robes Lily ! proposa Lou.

Lily-Rose tendit sa main à sa sœur et toutes deux partirent en direction de la salle de bain.

- Allons jouer aux princesse ma sœur, répondit la brune en souriant.

Elles enfilèrent chacune une robe, non sans difficultés, il faut dire que ce n'était pas aussi simple à mettre qu'une robe de sorcier.

Les robes étaient longue et vaporeuse tout en restant prêt du corps, le tissu léger leur caressait les jambes et les manches fendues en haut du bras étaient tellement longues qu'elles leur faisaient presque office de cape. Celle de Lily-Rose était ceinturée sous la poitrine tandis que celle de Lou était toute droite mais bénéficiant d'une découpe fine sur le décolleté. Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent sur elles même en riant, cet endroit était dingue.

Elle se détourna du balcon avec un sourire envers son époux. Celebrian était heureuse, ses petites filles avaient l'air épanouies chez elle et cela faisait son bonheur bien qu'elle devrait porter une attention particulière à Lily-Rose qui était fragilisé par la perte de son bébé. Elle l'aiderait à aller mieux, elle en était persuadée, trois mille ans d'existence l'avaient rendu plutôt confiante dans ses prédictions. La Reine des Elfes rejoint son mari dans leurs appartements et posa ses mains fines sur ses épaules. Il embrassa sa main et planta ses orbes océan dans les siennes.

- Je suis heureux de les rencontrer enfin. Leur côté humain n'a en rien altéré leur beauté, elles sont dignes de toi mon amour.

- Nous verrons si elles parviennent à te convaincre Aldaron, répondit-elle en posant sa tête contre celle de son époux.

Celebrian était déjà convaincue avant même qu'elles ne lui en aient parlé. Si elle voulait sauver son sang, elle devait les aider à sauver leur monde.

.

.

Lily-Rose se sentait observé durant son sommeil et cela la dérangeait considérablement pour mener à bien sa nuit. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux prête à renvoyer l'inopportun d'où il venait et trouva deux femmes qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane. Il s'agissait de deux Elfes plutôt jeunes, enfin elle ne se fiait pas à ça vu l'apparence de sa grand-mère, vêtues simplement. L'une était brune aux yeux bleus profonds et l'autre était rousse ses cheveux ondulant délicatement sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'un bleu translucide la rendait presque irréelle. Lily-Rose secoua doucement sa sœur sans lâcher des yeux les deux créatures. Lou se réveilla en sursaut les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

- Princesses, dirent-elles en s'inclinant.

- Nous venons vous préparez, continua la rousse d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Qu'entendait-elle par préparer ? Elles pouvaient bien le faire toutes seules non ? Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent impatientes de voir ce qui les attendait. La brune se dirigea vers Lily-Rose et la rousse en fit de même avec Lou, elles les prirent par le bras et les menèrent vers la salle de bain. Les deux femmes leur tendirent des pantalons souples et des chemises en soie. Les jeunes filles partirent les enfiler derrière un paravent, alors comme ça on troquait la robe de princesse pour des collants et une chemise ! Une fois prête elles ressortirent et les deux femmes les attendaient avec des corsets en cuir. Les deux sœurs se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension qui n'échappèrent pas aux deux autres femmes. Elles lacèrent les corsets autour de leurs tailles puis les firent assirent pour mettre des bottes elfiques à leurs pieds.

- Vous devez revêtir les habits de guerrier durant la journée pour vous entrainer.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Lou. Elles allaient enfin découvrir les pouvoirs elfiques.

Les deux femmes tressèrent intégralement leurs cheveux pour qu'ils ne les entravent pas dans leurs mouvements. En sortant de leur chambre après avoir mangé un peu, elles retrouvèrent Elendil qui les mena à travers le labyrinthe des arbres jusqu'à leurs grands parents.

- Allons nous asseoir, dit leur grand-mère en désignant un petit coin aménagé. Parlez moi de Elerinna, demanda-t-elle une fois que ses petites filles furent assises.

Les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtèrent à leur parler de leur mère mais leur grand-mère les arrêta.

- Vous me permettez ? dit-elle en approchant la main du front de Lou. Tenons nous tous la main pour partager les souvenirs.

Quand la main de sa grand-mère entra en contact avec son front, Lou vit défiler sa vie avec sa mère et sa sœur devant ses yeux, c'était époustouflant. Elles étaient hors du temps, elles n'en avaient plus aucune notion depuis qu'elles étaient ici et c'est sans aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé qu'elles ressortirent de leurs souvenirs. Leurs grands parents semblaient profondément touchés.

- Merci, souffla leur grand-mère.

- Elendil va vous faire découvrir la zone d'entraînement, vous allez vous contenter d'observer, de vous imprégner de nos techniques durant quelques temps. Lorsque nous sentirons que vous êtes prêtes, je me chargerais moi même de votre éducation magique, déclara solennellement Aldaron. Celebrian va vous accompagner pour vous expliquer quelques notions essentielles, finit-t-il.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans les prairies, ils commencèrent par découvrir les archers. Un peu plus loin, d'autres s'entrainaient au corps à corps.

- Les elfes ne se reposent pas uniquement sur leur magie. Nous sommes aussi des guerriers redoutables et là où la magie échoue, les flèches font tomber les opposants, expliqua Elendil.

- Vous pourrez apprendre ces techniques dès aujourd'hui, continua leur grand-mère. C'est une discipline qui implique de revenir aux sources, surtout pour des jeunes filles qui ont vécu dans le monde sorcier où l'on ne compte que sur sa baguette.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Les sorciers avaient totalement oublié l'art de se battre. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé à utiliser une arme autre que leur baguette pour se défendre.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une zone d'entrainement à la magie. Là, des elfes concentraient leur magie pour l'envoyer sur des cibles, d'autres tentaient de changer leur apparence.

Les deux jeunes filles tiquèrent, ainsi leur don prenait sa source ici.

- Comme vous pouvez l'observer, commença Celebrian, les Elfes ont de fortes dispositions à la métamorphose. Ceux que vous appelez métamorphomages sont des personnes ayant des origines elfiques. Durant la première ère, nos communautés furent chassées et dispersées. Nous avons réussi à nous regrouper mais certains ont du se cacher au sein même de la population sorcière créant des générations de sang-mêlé, les générations les plus lointaines n'ayant conservé que ce don.

- Nous pouvons nous échanger comme bon nous semble, murmura Lou en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa grand-mère, cela nous viens-t-il de nos origines elfiques ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ceci vient du fait que vous êtes nés sous l'étoile reine, comme je vous l'ai dit vous n'êtes qu'un et cela implique ce lien qui vous uni, répondit la grande prêtresse puis elle se tourna vers les elfes qui apprenaient à maîtriser leur magie. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus impressionnant chez les sorciers que ceux qui maîtrisent la magie sans baguette mais sachez que cela est tout à fait naturel pour nous. Nous allons vous enseigner cette art ancestral mais il vous faut purifiez votre esprit de toute cette noirceur. Vous devez mettre vos souhaits de vengeance de côtés. Notre magie est pure et nous sert à vivre et uniquement nous défendre, vous ne devez pas souhaiter tuer où cela la souillera et peu à peu votre âme deviendra noire, leur enseigna leur grand-mère.

- Mais vous pouvez laisser tomber la magie et utiliser des flèches ou un poignard si votre désir est trop grand, railla Elendil avec un sourire ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire les filles. Il n'était pas si sage qu'il paraissait.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, reprit Celebrian avec un sourire. Vous allez mettre un peu de temps à maîtriser votre magie étant donné que vous avez pris l'habitude de vous comporter en sorcière. Il va falloir que vous puisiez au plus profond de vous même, je vais vous aidez à méditer ce soir.

- Allons voir les animaux, il s'agit de mon endroit préféré, confia Elendil.

Ils se redirigèrent vers la forêt et les deux jeunes filles n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Des dizaines d'hippogriffes jouaient, mâchouillaient l'herbe fraîche ou se reposaient.

Celebrian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ses petites filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et cela emplissait son cœur de joie.

- Nous apprécions beaucoup les Hippogriffes, ces êtres nous ressemblent et ils s'avèrent de parfaits compagnons durant les combats. Je vais m'occuper de vous apprendre à les monter, s'enthousiasma Elendil.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? s'élança Lily-Rose.

.

.

Les semaines passaient et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient totalement faites à cette vie. Lily-Rose était un archer redoutable et Lou savait se battre sur les hippogriffes comme si elles faisaient ça depuis toujours et toutes deux commençaient à bien maîtriser le corps à corps. Elles sentaient leurs corps se renforcer et s'assouplir. Elles pourraient rester vivre ici sans aucuns problèmes mais il y avait la guerre.

Lily-Rose soupira, ses amis lui manquaient, Harry lui manquait. Savait-il qu'elle était revenue à elle ? Elle en doutait. Elle ne savait pas qu'à des milliers de kilomètres un brun aux yeux vert se serait damné pour avoir de ses nouvelles avant de partir pour une mission qu'on pourrait qualifier de mission suicide à Gringrotts. Elle devait chercher de toutes ses forces comment lui donner des nouvelles. Elle avait déjà vu des patronus délivrer des messages mais en était-elle capable ? Elle sortit sa baguette et pensa à une journée merveilleuse qu'elle avait passée avec sa mère et sa sœur à la plage quand elles avaient 6 ans.

- Spero patronum ! lança-t-elle en espérant de toutes ses forces que cela fonctionnerait mais elle fut déçue quand elle vit un filet argenté sortir de sa baguette sans devenir un animal.

Elle réessaya un certain nombre de fois, trop de fois. Elle était exténuée et énervée. Elle retourna vers son arc et lança quelques flèches dévastatrices. Cela lui faisait du bien. Lou et sa grand-mère arrivèrent vers elle, Celebrian posa sa main sur son épaule dans une étreinte réconfortante.

- Pose ton arc Enetari, nous allons unir nos forces pour t'aider. J'espère que ce jour sera celui de votre baptême de magie elfique, lui confia sa grand-mère. Une fois que vos pouvoirs se seront exprimés nous essayerons de manifester ton patronus pour donner des nouvelles à celui que tu aimes, continua-t-elle avec un sourire maternel.

Lou tendit sa main à sa sœur et Lily-Rose la saisit ainsi que celle de sa grand-mère, elle était déterminée. Elles partirent dans un endroit plus propice à la concentration, plus magique, et se mirent en cercle se tenant par la main. Celebrian savait qu'en leur donnant une petite aide, elles y arriveraient, du sang royal coulait dans leur veine.

- Cherchez au plus profond de vous et provoquez la magie comme si vous utilisiez votre baguette, énonça Celebrian dans leur tête.

Elle leur donnait toute la confiance nécessaire et les deux jeunes filles faillirent se lâcher les mains quand tout leur corps s'embrasa d'une lumière aveuglante. C'était époustouflant. Lou en eu presque le souffle coupé et leur grand-mère resserra ses mains dans les leurs pour ne pas rompre le contact avant que la magie ne ce soit totalement manifestée. Le brasier qu'était leur être s'intensifia avant de disparaître complétement. Celebrian lâcha leurs mains à ce moment.

- Essayez de faire quelque chose, vous avez juste à le penser, à le vouloir, dit leur grand-mère toujours dans leur esprit ne voulant pas briser ce moment si spécial en parlant normalement.

Lou regarda fixement une branche et effectua un geste rapide et précis, la branche tomba. Elle était subjuguée. Lily-Rose plus joueuse, se tourna vers sa sœur et se concentra en tendant ses mains vers elle. Lou s'envola à quelques mètres du sol et y redescendit de la même manière. C'était fou.

- Tentons d'envoyer un patronus à Harry Enetari, proposa Celebrian. Elbereth et moi même allons te donner nos mains pour te transmettre notre énergie mais c'est toi et seulement toi qui pourra le faire apparaître car un patronus est propre à chaque personnalité.

Elle se replacèrent en cercle et au moment même où les paumes de Lily-Rose touchèrent celles de sa sœur et de sa grand-mère, elle sentit l'énergie passer à travers ses bras jusqu'à prendre possession de chacun de ses membres. Elle pensa à Harry de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur. Elle pensa à chaque magnifique moment passé avec lui alors elle sentit la magie sortir de son corps et lutter pour former quelque chose de flou, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, elle sentit une impulsion puissante venant du côté de sa grand-mère et la forme se transforma subitement en un hibou majestueux qui vint se poser sur son épaule.

Lily-Rose aurait pu pleurer de joie à cet instant.

- Donne lui le message Enetari, lui dit alors sa grand-mère.

- C'est que j'aimerais être seul, demanda la jeune fille gênée. Merci pour tout, finit-elle avec un sourire radieux en voyant les deux femmes partir.

- Attends, cria Lou en revenant vers elle. Peux tu lui demander d'aller voir Théo ensuite, de lui dire que tout va bien que nous sommes partit pour l'Ordre et… qu'il me manque, demanda la blonde avec des yeux suppliants.

- Bien sûr ma puce, lui répondit sa sœur en lui collant un baiser sur la joue.

Sa sœur et sa grand-mère partis, la jeune femme s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et le hibou se posa sur son avant bras tendu face à elle.

- Trouve Harry Potter et dit lui, elle se racla la gorge avant d'énoncer son message, Je t'aime Harry, tout va bien, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour notre bébé, articula-t-elle difficilement, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, nous sommes en sécurité chez notre nouvelle famille, je t'expliquerais cela en rentrant. A très vite mon amour, finit-elle. C'est fini pour Harry expliqua-t-elle au Patronus, ensuite trouve Théodore Nott et assure toi qu'il soit seul avant de lui délivrer ce message. Bonjour Théodore, c'est Lily-Rose j'ai un message de ma sœur pour toi. Tout va bien, nous sommes en mission pour l'Ordre mais ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes en sécurité. Ah oui ! se rappela Lily-Rose, elle me dit de te dire que tu lui manque, finit-elle avec un sourire. Vas y intima-t-elle au hibou qui s'envola.

.

.

Drago se tournait et se retournait enchevêtré dans ses draps, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Un mois qu'elle avait disparu comme ça en un claquement de doigt.

Il ne comprenait pas et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait perdu sa distraction sans l'avoir décidé, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Lui qui en général se couchait et se réveillait dans la même position le matin ne cessait de gesticuler et restait éveillé la nuit. Il se demandait si elle pensait à lui. Le manque de sommeil lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être perturbé par autre chose que sa mission. Il avait bien essayé de se trouver une nouvelle distraction avec une, deux … , toutes les filles qu'il trouvait à son goût. Mais quand il était avec d'autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et penser à sa peau, son parfum. Puis il ouvrait les yeux et c'est en général à ce moment qu'il congédiait les demoiselles.

Ses caresses, les mouvements de son corps contre le sien.

Cela le hantait et aucune n'arrivait à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Il la voulait elle et il la haïssait de ne pas être là.

Alors il forçait chaque fibre de son corps à l'oublier car au plus profond de son être il savait que tout cela avait avoir avec cet Ordre à deux noises et il doutait qu'elle revienne avant qu'il ait fini sa mission. Alors ce serait trop tard.

Elle ne serait plus jamais à lui.

.

.

Lily-Rose était anxieuse pour une simple raison. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse à son patronus et voilà une semaine que cela durait. Chaque jour, chaque seconde, elle espérait voir s'avancer vers elle un patronus. Elle savait que Harry savait en produire et des scénarios plus sordides les uns que les autres voyaient le jour dans son esprit.

Depuis une semaine elles avaient commencé à s'entrainer réellement avec leur grand père, apprenant à utiliser la magie défensive. Lou avait posé des milliers de questions à sa grand-mère sur la magie des elfes. Elles avaient appris que seul les grandes prêtresses comme Celebrian pouvait s'introduire dans les esprits et que les elfes ayant plus d'un millier d'années pouvait influencer l'état d'esprit de leur entourage, leur envoyant du réconfort ou même des flux d'angoisses pour les plus sombres d'entre eux. Elendil s'entrainait au corps à corps avec Lou non loin de Lily-Rose.

L'Elfe ceintura la jeune fille qui lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il attrapa son pied et la fit tomber à terre. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il s'approche d'elle puis sauta en position accroupi et lui envoya un coup de pied circulaire ravageur dans les chevilles. Il tomba à son tour.

- Vous êtes une adversaire coriace mademoiselle, lança-t-il railleur en se relevant. Et aussi fourbe qu'un serpent !

Lou pendant quelques instants de trop laissa ses penser divaguer vers un jeune Serpentard. Elle fut plaqué au sol et maitrisée en quelques secondes.

- Ne vous déconcentrez jamais Elbereth, jamais.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis le jour où Lily-Rose s'était réveillée. Elle était partie sans un mot pour ne plus jamais revenir. Pensait-il qu'elle l'avait abandonné ? Lou se morigéna mentalement, bien sûr que non. Il ne pensait pas à elle, elle était partie, il avait trouvé une autre personne pour s'amuser un peu, fin de l'histoire. Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de penser aux rares moments où il se libérait enfin du carcan dans lequel son éducation l'avait enfermé. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux mais elle savait pertinemment que l'attrait des corps en était responsable, rien d'autre. Elle avait connu d'autres garçons mais ce n'était rien comparé à lui. Leurs corps s'emboitaient à la perfection, se mouvant tel le serpent.

Il était le fruit défendu, elle hurlait à la damnation.

- Je ne s'aurais que féliciter l'homme qui s'insinue si longuement dans vos pensées ma chère, murmura Elendil près de son cou la tirant de sa réflexion érotique.

- Je … commença-t-elle perdue, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et ne pouvait lâcher ses iris vert qui tentaient de l'hypnotiser.

- Je peux sentir son âme noire partout sur vous. Le côté sombre des sorciers est fascinant n'est-pas ? dit-il en se reculant enfin laissant Lou reprendre son souffle.

- Peut être, répondit Lou totalement perdue, la jeune fille regardait une étrange lumière au loin. Elle semblait arriver à une vitesse fulgurante vers eux. Elle s'excusa auprès de Elendil et se rapprocha de la forêt pour voir d'avantage ce qui approchait.

- Lily-Rose ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle finit par identifier la lumière.

Elle courut retrouver sa sœur tout en criant son nom. La jeune fille faisait tomber des cibles une à une et se retourna prestement vers sa sœur. Elle était encore loin mais ses yeux se mirent à pétiller quand elle reconnu le mot patronus sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Elle se mit alors à courir et s'arrêta face à un magnifique cerf argenté.

- Mon amour, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt mais nous avons rencontrés quelques problèmes ces derniers jours et la surveillance autour de nous s'en ai vu accrue. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous allons tous bien, je ne peux attendre de te revoir pour te serrer dans mes bras et que tu me racontes cette drôle d'histoire de famille. Je t'aime, finit le patronus avant de disparaître.

Lou prit sa sœur dans ses bras ravit d'entendre que leurs amis allait bien. La jeune fille prit une décision. Elle se doutait que les choses s'accéléraient du côté de Harry et que cela signifiait certainement l'approche d'une bataille, il était donc nécessaire que les choses s'accélèrent de leur côté également.

- Allons voir nos grands parents. Il est temps.

Lily-Rose acquiesça et accompagné d'Elendil elles prirent le chemin des appartements royaux. Celebrian était debout sur la plateforme face au soleil qui embrassait la terre. Elle se retourna vers eux sa longue robe se mouvant parfaitement au grès de ses mouvements.

- Je vous attendais.

Elle appela silencieusement Aldaron à les rejoindre et il sortit de l'ombre quelques instants plus tard.

- Asseyons nous, proposa-t-il.

Elendil commençait à partir au vu de ce qui semblait être une réunion familiale quand il fut coupé par sa Reine.

- Reste Elendil. En tant que chef des armées, cette décision sera la tienne également.

Une fois que tous furent assis Aldaron reprit la parole.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez mais sachez que je ne suis pas disposé à mettre mon peuple en danger pour ceux qui nous ont autrefois chassés.

Elendil compris de quoi allait traiter ce débat et voulu s'y opposer immédiatement.

- Je refuse toute participation à cette guerre. Elle n'est pas la notre.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Lily-Rose.

- Croyez vous vraiment qu'une fois que Voldemort aura la main mise sur le monde sorcier il vous laissera en paix ? Je ne pense pas, poursuivit Lou l'air agacé. Il veut peut être éliminer ceux qu'il considère comme faibles mais il veut également être le plus puissant. Ne croyez pas que ne pas participer à cette guerre achètera votre tranquillité. Vous êtes un danger pour lui et les dangers, il les élimine, conclut la jeune fille.

- Elle a raison, reprit Lily-Rose. Un jour vous serez attaqué mais nous ne serons peut être plus là pour vous apporter notre aide. Il nous faut unir nos forces au bon moment pour éradiquer le fléau.

Les deux hommes parurent en plein débat intérieur sous le regard amusé de Celebrian. Ses petites filles semblaient avoir hérité de son pouvoir de persuasion. Elles attendirent dans le silence qu'un des hommes reprennent la parole.

- Si nous mobilisons notre peuple, avons-nous la garantie d'une protection en retour ? demanda Aldaron après de longues minutes de silence.

Lou vit l'espoir naître dans les prunelles de sa sœur. Elle se réservait jusqu'au verdict.

- Il suffirait d'élaborer un système d'alarme et en cas de problèmes des sorciers pourraient transplaner en quelques secondes. Si bien sûr, vous leur ouvrez un passage, éluda la blonde.

Celebrian sentant que tous étaient désormais sur la même longueur d'onde décida de conclure.

- Nous vous viendrons en aide le jour de l'ultime bataille.

- Comment le saurez-vous ? s'interrogea Lou.

- Pourquoi pas avant ? s'exclama Lily-Rose.

- Mes pouvoirs me permettent de ressentir les choses. Je le saurais, confirma leur grand-mère. Et je pense que l'effet de surprise sera le meilleur car si nous intervenons durant une bataille quelconque il saura que nous sommes avec vous et il prendra des précautions j'en suis persuadé.

Les deux jeunes filles, voyant leur mission menée à bien, se détendirent enfin. Elles prirent leur grand-mère dans les bras et celle-ci en fut plus que surprise mais apprécia l'étreinte. La décision fut prise à l'unanimité de fêter cette soirée qui marquait un tournant dans la vie de la communauté autour d'une table. Les rires fusaient autour de la table, chose rare chez les êtres tout en retenue qu'étaient les elfes. C'était une merveilleuse soirée, songea Lou.

Mais d'un coup les rires s'arrêtèrent net. Un chat argenté était apparu sur la table.

- Poudlard est attaqué ! s'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagall en panique.

.

.

**Quelques heures plus tôt **

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient exténués par la traque incessante dont ils étaient les victimes, surtout depuis leur petit passage à Gringotts. Voldemort avait compris mais il ne se sentait pas en danger, il doutait fort que ces sales morveux trouvent les suivants, Harry l'avait vu. Mais il les sous-estimait et plus particulièrement Hermione Granger qui parvenait toujours à les mener sur la bonne piste. En effet, le fait que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, deux des reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, fussent des horcruxes n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille et elle l'avait immédiatement fait remarqué à ses amis.

- Le Choixpeau et l'épée de Gryffondor ne sont pas des horcruxes, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris le risque de les mettre en contact avec les élèves et Voldemort ne les auraient certainement pas caché dans son bureau, fit remarquer Ron.

- Ce qui nous laisse le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, renchérit Hermione.

- Perdu, souffla Harry.

Les trois amis replongèrent dans leur pensés, après tout Voldemort avait peut-être raison de ne pas voir en eux une menace. Les trois adolescents furent tirés de leurs pensées et dégainèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes quand un phénix aux reflets nacrés entra dans la tente, le battement de ses ailes soufflant tout sur son passage. Le cœur de Harry se serra lorsqu'il entendit le message suivant.

- Vous devez rentrer, nous avons à parler Harry et je crains que nous manquions de temps. Poudlard va être attaqué dans quelques heures, déclara la voix malade de Dumbledore.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà ! On espère que le chapitre vous a plut et que la découverte du monde Elfique a comblé vos attentes à ce sujet **

**Comment pensez-vous que va se passer le chapitre sur la bataille ? Pensez-vous qu'on va coller à l'histoire ou aimeriez vous quelque chose de différent ? **

**Réponse dans le prochain qu'on postera bientôt promis )**

**Pour info si cela vous intéresse : **

**Elbereth, Enetari : Étoile reine**

**Elerinna : Couronnée d'étoiles**

**Aldaron : Seigneur des arbres**

**Celebrian : Reine d'argent**

**Elendil : ami des étoiles ou ami des elfes **

**Bisous Bisous !**

**2Fillesuneplume**


	22. Chapter 22: Cinq actes

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Hello !**

**Voici le chapitre concernant la bataille en espérant que vous serez agréablement surpris.**

**Il faut savoir qu'il est assez court, on voulait se baser essentiellement sur la bataille et parler de ce qui suit dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : seule l'histoire est à nous le reste est à JRK**

**Bonne lecture **

**.**

**.**

Il marchait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, redoutant de tout son être ce qui allait suivre. Drago Malefoy sentait sa tête exploser à chacun de ses mouvements. Il venait d'ouvrir le passage de l'armoire à disparaître et s'était sauvé sans demander son reste. Neuf mois… neuf mois pour réussir une putain de mission qu'il pensait déjà vouée à l'échec. Mais il avait réussi et pourtant… il se sentait mal, la bile qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps menaçait de sortir. Il se rapprochait inexorablement du bureau du directeur.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda une voix grave qui fit sursauter Drago.

Le cœur du blond allait exploser s'il continuait de battre de la sorte.

- Je viens de croiser ta charmante tante, révéla Théodore qui sortit de l'ombre. Elle dégainait déjà sa baguette à l'affut du moindre élève trainant dans les parages.

Drago se contenta de regarder son ami avec soulagement. Soulagement qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il aperçut la gargouille menant à l'antre du directeur.

- Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que tu fais Drago.

- Tu ne sais rien ! s'écria le blond, la colère déformant son visage. Je dois finir… je n'ai pas travailler si dur toute l'année pour abandonner maintenant.

- Il y a d'autres choix que celui-ci, murmura Théo en se rapprochant de son ami.

- Si tu veux parler de l'ordre, laisse moi rire ! cracha Drago.

- Je parle de celui de rester ici et de nous battre. Nous battre pour ce en quoi nous croyons et pas ce que l'on nous dit de faire, dit le brun en plantant ses prunelles dans celles du Serpentard.

Drago restait silencieux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Entrer dans ce bureau et tuer uns des meilleurs sorciers de tout les temps. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais réussi… pourquoi lui y arriverait-il ? Tu n'as aucunes chances, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Et toi Drago, en quoi crois-tu ? demanda Théodore alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les éclats de voix et sortilèges que l'on pouvait entendre et qui signifiait que la bataille s'était engagée.

**.**

**.**

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains son dos croulant sous le poids des responsabilités dont il se voyait affublé. Comment était-il censé gérer tout ça ? Lui qui n'était qu'un enfant.

- Harry, appela la voix du Professeur Dumbledore. Tu dois croire en toi, tu es capable de grandes choses.

Le directeur de Poudlard frémit quand le poing du jeune homme s'abattit sur le bureau.

- Comment osez-vous m'abandonner ?

- Severus t'apportera l'aide nécessaire.

- Cet homme me déteste, souffla Harry en se laissant tomber sur le siège. Et les missions ? ajouta-t-il en se ressaisissant.

- L'Ordre gérera cette partie, répondit le vieil homme.

- Vous savez que je ne parle pas de ces missions là.

Le Gryffondor se leva arpentant la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à accepter.

- Il est temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes, répondit le professeur d'une voix calme.

Harry serra les poings. Il était incapable d'y arriver tout seul, il le savait. Pourquoi lui ? Dumbledore connaissait tout et Harry était persuadé qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire.

- De plus, il y a une mission dont tu dois t'assurer du bon déroulement. Elle ne peut être révélé à l'Ordre, ni aucun de tes amis Harry, s'empressa d'ajouter Dumbledore avant que la rage de Harry n'explose.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? dit-il craignant une nouvelle fois le pire. Jamais il n'aurait une vie « normale ».

- Elle concerne les sœurs Evans et est d'une importance capitale. Tu as sans doute deviné qu'elles ne sont pas venues par hasard. L'Allié qu'elles nous procurons peut nous faire gagner la bataille Harry, énonça le professeur captant ainsi toute l'attention du jeune homme.

Harry vint se rasseoir prêt du directeur, découvrant de ce fait l'histoire de ces deux étranges jeunes filles qui l'avait captivé dès le jour où il avait croisé leur regard dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry se retourna vers la source du bruit et fut aveuglé par la lumière qui filtra à travers la porte. Il dut se retenir au lourd bureau en bois précieux du Directeur de Poudlard pour ne pas être soufflé par l'explosion qui suivit. Il sortit sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité avec des gestes saccadés et son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, la poussière occasionnée par l'explosion l'aveuglait momentanément. Il était en position de faiblesse.

Il plissa les yeux tentant d'identifier la silhouette floue qui se dessinait dans la fumée opaque. La poussière commença à redescendre tandis que la culpabilité de Harry grandissait à mesure qu'il découvrait la silhouette de Drago Malefoy émerger des ténèbres. Il savait qu'il s'adonnait à quelque chose de louche cette année mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention. Il aurait dû.

Drago s'avança d'une démarche sûr vers le bureau du professeur, un air suffisant collé sur le visage tendit qu'il pointait sa baguette sur son directeur.

Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit comprendre de ne rien faire d'un regard. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein dans une telle situation ?

- Bonsoir Professeur, siffla le jeune Malefoy en s'arrêtant à une distance respectable.

- Bonsoir Drago. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? répondit le Directeur comme si il s'agissait d'une conversation civilisé.

- Une nuit propice au changement Professeur. Poudlard va enfin avoir un directeur à sa hauteur, continua-t-il d'un air hautain.

Dumbledore lui sourit. Un sourire dénué de peur et de colère. Un sourire rassurant, calme et bienveillant.

- Vous allez mourir ce soir, ajouta Drago en serrant un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main.

- Je le sais, répondit calmement le directeur en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil après avoir dégagé l'espace des dégâts occasionnés. Tu ne vas pas me tuer Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, gronda t-il. Je l'ai rejoint et rien ne me ferais plus plaisir d'être celui qui a envoyé « le grand Dumbledore » dans la tombe.

Drago planta ses prunelles dans celles du vieil homme et pendant une seconde, il sentit ses barrières s'effondrer et lui fallu toute la force dont il était capable pour reprendre le dessus. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de flancher, il était à deux doigts de réussir et personne ne gâcherait ça. Et pourtant… il repensa à Théo, ses paroles et surtout à la dernière chose qu'il lui avait demandée. Drago n'avait pas de réponse.

On entendit une explosion au loin, suivi d'un rire fou.

- Quelques amis à toi sont venus nous rendre une petite visite, dit le directeur en regardant Drago par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry suivait toute la scène avec une furieuse envie d'intervenir mais il savait que tout se bousculerait s'il se révélait. Il avait peur de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Les mangemorts avaient pénétrés dans le château et il entendait des sorts fuser au loin.

Drago Malefoy avait longtemps été son ennemi, son pire-ennemi après Voldemort. Il était méchant, vil, arrogant mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas un tueur.

**.**

**.**

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent au cœur d'une scène de guerre. La grande salle était dévastée. Les sorts fusaient, éclairant d'une lumière lugubre les pièces du château. L'Ordre y menait un périlleux combat contre la horde de mangemort qui avait envahie le château. Lou remarqua immédiatement Bellatrix qui sautillait comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouet en lançant des sorts dans toutes les directions.

Elle était à sa portée.

Une colère sourde s'empara de la jeune fille, lui serrant les entrailles. Elle dégaina sa baguette prête à en découdre mais fut arrêté par Lily-Rose.

- Pas maintenant. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous c'est bien trop risqué. Contentons nous de protéger les nôtres.

Lou semblait indécise, son esprit balançant entre la fougue et la raison. Elle observa quelques secondes la main que lui tendait sa sœur. Il n'y avait pas une minute de plus à perdre.

- Ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Lou fit glisser son carquois de son épaule et demanda celui de Lily-Rose, qui le lui donna sans poser de questions. Puis elle les cacha ainsi que leurs arques derrière une statue avant d'entrer en scène. Personne ne devait savoir pour elles. Puis elles entrèrent au cœur du combat se dirigeant vers leurs amis pour leur apporter de l'aide.

Un long frisson secoua l'échine de Lily-Rose quand elle aperçue Fenrir Greyback penché sur le corps d'une élève qui n'était pas parvenue à partir à temps. Il releva la tête sentant sa présence. Un sourire malsain étira ses traits salis par le sang de sa victime et il se releva glissant d'une démarche féline jusqu'à elle. Lily-Rose était obnubilé par son regard, elle voulait bouger son bras, lui lancer un sort mais elle était comme hypnotisée, ses membres refusant de réagir.

Elle était seule, Lou aidait Ron qui avait été mis en position de faiblesse par un mangemort.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle.

Lui qui commençait à humer son cou délicat avec délectation.

Elle qui était pétrifiée et résignée face à son sort.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant ses crocs déchirer sa chaire avant même que cela ne se produise mais cela n'arrivait pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard enflammé de Remus Lupin puis elle découvrit le corps stupéfixié du loup garou sur le sol de la grande salle. Il couru jusqu'à elle et lui attrapa le bras si fort qu'elle failli crier avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

- Ne le regarde plus jamais dans les yeux. Est-ce bien clair ? siffla-t-il. N'abandonne pas aussi vite Lily-Rose, pense aux personnes que tu aimes et bat toi pour elles, ne te résigne pas à mourir aussi facilement !

Lily-Rose hocha la tête perdue et honteuse. Ce n'était pas un jeu, c'était la vraie vie et le but était de ne pas la perdre.

Remus lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait y retourner d'un signe de tête. Elle jeta un regard à travers la salle et se baissa de justesse pour éviter un sort. Elle tenta d'avancer pour mieux voir en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Une masse sombre et rapide la frôla et se matérialisa face à elle.

Le moyen de déplacement de ces immondices leurs donnait un net avantage.

Elle ne le regardait pas vraiment se contentant de se défendre. Il l'empêchait de voir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait vu Ron se battre aux côtés de sa sœur.

- Protego ! lança-t-elle au milieu de ses réflexions.

Elle aperçut Hermione qui venait d'envoyer un mangemort dans le décor. Il n'était pas là. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve et ce fichue mangemort l'empêchait d'avancer plus. Elle lança alors une série de sort sur diverses parties du corps de l'assaillant comme le leur avait appris le professeur Dumbledore l'été où il avait pris soin d'elles.

- Reducto ! hurla-t-elle une dernière fois avant que le corps du mangemort qui ne parvenait pas à rétrécir se brise en morceaux.

Ginny lui lança un regard outré et Lily-Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont venus pour jouer ? Ils viennent pour nous tuer. C'était lui ou moi, acheva-t-elle en lançant un protego sur la rousse. Diminuons leurs rangs avant qu'ils ne diminuent les nôtres. Maintenant concentre toi Ginny tu viens de manquer de te faire tuer et je n'ai aucune envie que ça arrive, déclara la Serpentard en lui prenant la main.

Ginny hocha la tête, encore sonné par tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Dean était mort, elle avait vu ses yeux vitreux regardant dans la même direction pour toujours. Elle naviguait dans un brouillard épais depuis. Il n'allait pas être le seul à subir le même sort. Les capes noires allaient recouvrir le sol de la Grande Salle ce soir, elle s'en faisait désormais la promesse.

**.**

**.**

Le combat s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes. Les membres de l'Ordre commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait réellement, ils tentaient de protéger les élèves mais Remus Lupin n'était pas dupe, ils n'étaient pas venus si peu nombreux pour se battre uniquement.

L'Ordre était présent dans sa quasi-totalité et ils parvenaient presque à repousser les mangemorts dans la cours du château.

Lily-Rose s'inquiétait de plus en plus de ne pas voir Harry mais le mangemort qui la criblait de sorts n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse mais il fallait aussi qu'elle se concentre, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire tuer. Ils étaient tous à l'extérieurs, la douce chaleur du mois de mai les étouffants dans leurs combat. Lou n'était pas très loin et lançait souvent des regards vers sa sœur, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Elle se retourna une fois de trop et se pris un doloris de plein fouet. Lily-Rose vit le corps de sa sœur propulsé avec violence contre le sol puis s'arc bouté sous la douleur. Elle voulait aller l'aider, elle voulait tuer ce mangemort et la prendre dans ses bras. Le sorcier avec qui elle se battait en duel l'en empêchait. Elle était impuissante, elle détestait ce sentiment, elle n'était pas capable de mettre fin aux souffrances de sa sœur ce qui déclenchait un dur combat en son for intérieur. Sa magie elfique luttait, elle voulait sortir, elle voulait écraser ce qui lui barrait la route. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, la magie bouillonnait de l'intérieur et la jeune fille tentait de réfréner cette envie pour ne pas briser sa couverture. Elle fut soulagée quand Hermione mit fin au supplice de sa sœur en parvenant à stupéfixié le mangemort. La Gryffondor s'agenouilla aux côtés de la blonde et passa une main sous son cou pour lui relever la tête et ensuite la poser sur ses genoux.

- Lou je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va, ça va, répondit-elle en se tenant néanmoins les côtes.

Elle mordit sa langue pour transférer la douleur, il fallait qu'elle se relève et qu'elle se batte. Elle pris appuis sur Hermione et se releva difficilement. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que le sort de torture l'avait considérablement affaiblis, elle voulu l'obliger à se mettre à l'abris mais dû se résoudre à retourner au combat quand un éclair noir les frôlas.

L'Ordre parvenait à repousser les opposants de plus en plus loin quand cela se produisit. Tout se passa très vite.

Un éclair vert transperça la pénombre et la marque des ténèbres surplomba Poudlard déclenchant un silence sinistre sur le champ de bataille.

Les mangemorts profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention de la part de l'Ordre pour s'évaporer un à un. Remus s'en voulut immédiatement de les avoir repoussé jusqu'à la frontière magique de l'école.

Lily-Rose lança un regard apeuré vers sa sœur. Harry.

Cependant, ce qu'elle vit lui fit momentanément oublier le Gryffondor.

Lou sentit sa trachée écrasée par un bras musclé qui la ramena auprès de lui. Elle eu le temps de se retourner pour faire face à un masque argenté avant de disparaître. Lily-Rose eu le souffle coupé, ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et rencontrèrent la terre humide.

Vie de merde.

Que pouvait-il bien arriver de pire maintenant ?

Ron et Hermione la prirent dans leurs bras, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ils sentaient qu'il ne s'agissait que du début d'un long combat.

Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était capable d'esquisser un mouvement, tous encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le silence morbide qui planait leur permis tous d'entendre la course effrénée d'une personne qui se rapprochait. Minerva McGonagall ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit apparaître la silhouette blessé et ensanglanté de Kingsley Shackleblot. Le chef des Aurors paraissait en proie à la panique.

Personne n'avait jamais vu cet homme paniquer.

Ce qu'il leur annonça d'une voix brisée les enfonça un peu plus sous terre.

- Le Ministère est tombé. Rufus Scrimgeour est mort.

Des tremblements incontrôlables se saisir de Lily-Rose, pendant que des cris parcouraient l'Assemblée. Personne n'avait mis bien longtemps à comprendre.

Tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade.

Voldemort avait bien mené la pièce, une vraie tragédie.

Premier acte : attaquer Poudlard.

Deuxième acte : Eloigner tous les membres de l'Ordre du Ministère.

Troisième acte : Attaquer le Ministère de la Magie.

Quatrième acte : Prendre le Ministère et ainsi le pouvoir sur la communauté sorcière.

C'était beau et parfaitement réalisé, néanmoins, il manquait l'acte final. Ce dernier fut dévoilé quand Harry arriva la colère et la tristesse déformant ses traits.

- Ils ont tué le professeur Dumbledore.

La nouvelle les assomma tous. C'était le bouquet final. Il leur avait tout pris.

La Guerre était déclaré.

**.**

**.**

**Comment vous dire ? Voldemort vous a mis une douille internationale les enfants ! **

**Bon en plus Harry a franchement les boules quand il apprend que son protecteur va mourir et qu'il est censé faire toujours confiance à Rogue après ça et pour couronner le tout qu'il doit gérer tout ce petit monde pendant la guerre : sympa Dumby …**

**Ensuite on a Lou qui se fait enlever par un mangemort, le prochain chapitre n'est pas très sympa pour elle d'ailleurs ! **

**Enfin voilà, que de réjouissance…**

**À la prochaine **

**Bisous bisous !**

**2Fillesuneplume**


End file.
